Exceptions
by PjoHoOKCTHG
Summary: All Percy's ever done since he was a tot was train to be the best swimmer he could possibly be, and when he gets to high school, all his hard work is rewarded by him getting appointed Captain of the Goode High swim team for two years in a row. But when the new girl threatens everything he's worked so hard for, isn't hatred the only thing he can feel towards her? AU, OOC
1. Chapter 1

Exceptions

**AN: Okay, so I've had this idea in my mind for forever, and I really really wanted to write this because I don't think someone has written over this topic yet. I think it'll be really fun to write this story. So enjoy, tell me if it's good and whatnot- ShyGal**

**Percy**

September 4th. Merely a week after school started. That was the day that everything changed. For two years straight, I was captain. Two _years_. You know that feeling you get when you've worked so hard for something and then someone comes in and just steps on your dreams, threatening everything you've worked so hard for? Well if you haven't, lucky you because that's what was happening at this exact moment. I remember every detail of the horrid day she walked through the doors of Goode High School.

She was blonde, 5'4, and tan with piercing gray eyes. Her hair was messily fixed into some type of braid, falling over her left shoulder. She dressed like she didn't care. A black cardigan was thrown over a blood red shirt. Her shorts reached her mid-thigh and her black converse were worn out and scratched. She was admittedly attractive. In fact, when she walked into the classroom during third period that day, even the guys in committed relationships couldn't help but stare. Her bag was slung over her shoulder in a way that suggested she didn't care about anything, but trust me, that first impression could not have been more wrong.

She was intelligent, that's for sure. And in the one day that I saw her, I knew she cared about something. Her grades. It was obvious she was one of those straight A students set on reaching some stereotypical dream of becoming the valedictorian and going to Harvard.

I didn't know she cared about something else until I saw her that afternoon. The afternoon of September 4th. We were all lined up by the pool. Goggles on our faces, swim trunks secure. It was the day of the swim tryouts. This day would set the swim team until next year. This day would also determine who would be the new swim captain. May I remind you, two _years_.

In the beginning, things were going smoothly. Rookies waddled in the water, intermediates swam smoothly, and the more advanced people… Well let's just say they toughened up the competition. I was basically always guaranteed a spot on the swim team. I'd been training for this sport since I was in diapers, so I was extremely experienced. It was basically over. Everyone had done their laps and proven, or disproved themselves.

And then she walked in. More like ran in if I'm being honest. A pair of goggles hung loosely around her neck, a towel was draped around her shoulder, and she wore a blue Speedo brand swimsuit. All eyes were on her. _She couldn't possibly be trying out_, you say. Well if you happened to say that, sorry to tell you that you're wrong. It's been years since a girl tried out for the school swim team at Goode.

Everyone watched as she talked to the coach rapidly, probably coming up with some excuse as to why she was late. Her long tan legs were now fully exposed because of her swimsuit, and I didn't have to be a genius to know that the guys were ogling her lovely… assets. After a brief discussion, the coach agreed to let her try out.

Everyone watched as she neared the pool. And she dived. I looked around me as jaws dropped. She was _amazing._ Her strokes were smooth, no sporadic movements… She was gliding through the water. As she stepped out of the pool, she shook her hair out of her swim cap. Coach Hedge walked up to her and hey discussed who knows what for a minute. That's when he called me down. That's when I heard the worst news of my life.

And that's why today, September 5th, the whole team-that was selected anyway- were staying after school to watch us swim. Because today was the day where the captain would be selected. Today was the day that my position as captain was being threatened by some girl who couldn't pull her head out of a book long enough to carry a conversation with someone because Coach thought it was a good idea. I snapped out of my thoughts as one of my friends, Leo walked over to me.

"Dude, you've been glaring at her since you got in here. Calm down, there's no way she's going to beat you." I turned to him feeling my anger building inside of me. "You didn't see her Friday. She was incredible, amazing, she moved so gracefully through the water… I hate her." He chuckled. "She's… something else, Perce. I think I might pass out if I see the water glistening off her skin…" I slapped him.

"Leo, mental image… This is my competition, not a girl I'm interested in."

"Oh come on. You have to admit she's incredibly hot."

"She's competition."

"Look at those hips.."

"She's a threat."

"Her legs are just… wow."

"Leo will you shut up? I'm trying to get captain not a boner!" He snickered. On the other side of the room, the new girl- I didn't bother learning her name, I was too focused on practicing- was conversing with my cousin Thalia. At some points she even looked at me through the conversation. Obviously they were talking about me.

"Alright! Jackson! Chase! Front and center!" We met at the edge of the pool. We stared at each other, and I swear I saw something like determination set in her scintillating eyes. "Alright you two, this is how this'll go down. You'll each do a 100-meter freestyle, then display your butterfly and breaststrokes. Whoever has the best time and or movements wins the position of Captain. Good luck, Cupcakes."

I went first of course. I'd been working so hard over the last couple days for this and I really hope it pays off. Now all that was left was her. Once again, her movements were smooth, nothing was out of place. It was gonna be close.

"Dude you were right…She's… wow… you just might be screwed Perce." Leo commented as we watched her final stroke. I glared at him. "Not helping." I sulked until she was done, and when she was, I hated her for it. I met her at the center of the swimming floor and tossed her a towel, avoiding her yes at the same time. Ugh. I wanted to just push her in the pool.

"Wow. You guys. Wow. That was extremely close." I licked my lips waiting for the answer I'd been waiting for from Coach. "You." He turned to me. "Your freestyle was great, as always, but hers was faster." I could feel a scowl setting on my face. "But, your butterfly stroke was faster than hers even though she moved more swiftly. As for the breast stroke… They were exact. Exact time and very similar movements. It was almost impossible to discern who was who in the pool. This is… a lot harder than I expected." He turned to her. "You did great by the way. No one has every even been close to his level of swimming."

She nodded glancing at me quickly. "Okay. I know what I'm going to do." He turned to the bleachers where the team and some others were sitting. "Cupcakes! The decision has been made! After a long debate with myself of 2 minutes, I've decided who will lead the team. _Both_ members standing here will lead this team. They will be Co-Captains. Does anyone disagree? Because if you do, expect ten extra laps around the pool next practice." No one spoke, not even crickets could be heard.

Co-Captains? _Co-_Captains? This is an outrage! By the look on her face, Annabeth was just as displeased as I was about the whole situation. She turned to me and held her hand out for me which I not so willingly took.

"Annabeth Chase."

"Percy Jackson." She looked me up and down, attempting to analyze my whole being.

"Look. I'm not very happy about this either. But what's done is done. We'll have to deal with it." I scoffed "Deal with it? Sweetie, I've been leading this team for two years straight. I don't take orders from a girl." Her eyes narrowed. Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say. I was acting out of anger, I didn't really even know what I was saying.

"A girl? What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means a girl can't lead a guy dominant sport."

"A guy dominant sport? Is there seaweed in your brain? Olympic-synchronized swimming is a female dominant sport, and even if it wasn't, a girl is capable of doing anything a guy can do." I scoffed.

"Oh you think you're so wise? Well we're not talking about Olympic swimming, we're talking about Goode swimming, and here, it's a guy dominant sport. And really? You think a girl is capable of doing anything a guy can do? Come back to me when you can take a piss standing up." At this point, Coach Hedge had left and a small crowd was starting to gather around us.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. No girl is gonna come in here and tell me what to do."

"You're a sexist pig! How can people like you, I've been here for less than a week and I already know you're an ass!" Ooh's erupted everywhere and I was trying hard to keep my temper under control.

"Oh get over yourself!"

"Just because I don't have a dick doesn't mean I can't kick your ass in the water! And if I did have a dick, let me tell you that I'd use it way better than you use yours right now. If you even have one."

"Are you saying I'm a player? I am not a player!"

"Well if your relationship tactics are anything like your disgusting attitude, then maybe so."

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"Says the guy who said that there are more men than women involved in professional swimming! How many living brain cells do you have in you head?"

"Bitch!"

"Asshole!"

"I'm done here!"

"So am I!"

"Good!"

"Good!'

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

I pushed through the crowd in a fury. I wish she would just go away! Maybe I'm not the smartest person out there, but how would she know, we've known each other for 2 days! That was a complete assumption on her part! Ugh. Co-Captains my ass.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So? How was it? I love the idea of Annabeth being a threat to Percy's skill. Tell me what you think, review review review! Until next time!- ShyGal<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Exceptions

***If you got an alert for a new chapter, sorry, I just wanted to edit this one after reading it this morning, It's nothing big just a couple grammar mishaps, sorry for the inconvenience* **

**AN: If you guys like this story, you should check out my other one. It's called Of Hatred & Regrets, and even though it's a little rocky the first couple chapters, it's getting better. Cut me some slack it was my first fanfiction. So yeah. - ShyGal**

**Annabeth**

"He's arrogant, annoying, sexist, cocky, and a complete ass! How are you related to him?! He makes me wanna bang my head against a hard brick wall!" I said as I kicked my legs in the water. Thalia's family owned the local YMCA, so we had access to it anytime we wanted, even if that time was 10:30 P.M on a Tuesday night.

Even though I just moved to New York this year, I'd known Thalia for years now. We met one day when her family was taking a vacation to San Francisco and we instantly became friends, making sure to keep in touch. And we did keep in touch. For about four years. We grew closer, eventually becoming best friends, and at some points we even visited each other.

And now, here I was, doing kicking exercises in the indoor pool of the YMCA with a massive headache and a hot towel on my forehead.

"Anna you need to calm down or you're going to get a huge migraine." I laughed bitterly.

"Too late. You know what he said to me? He said I couldn't be a swimmer because I'm a girl. I really don't like your cousin, Thalia." She laughed.

"Yeah I'm not that fond of him either Anna."

"Fond of who?" Someone said nearby. I took the cloth off of my forehead and turned my head back. A blonde guy stared at me.

"Jason, stay out of my conversations!" She turned to me. "Annabeth, this is my brother Jason. Jason, this is my best friend Annabeth. She just moved here from San Francisco." I gave him a warm smile and shook his hand, never stopping my kicking exercise. He turned to Thalia.

"I hope you don't mind, but I brought one of my friends in here." Thalia looked like she could kill someone. "Mom and Dad said that I'm the only one that can bring people in here! Who is it anyway?"

That's when he walked in. My face instantly twisted in disgust.

"Oh for the love of gods, why? Why does he have to be here?" I stormed out of the pool, my hands quickly turning into fists.

"They're _my_ cousins." I glared at him. He looked me up and down. "Trying out a new swim suit, Wise girl?" I scoffed.

"First of, we live in the twenty first century, most girls own at least one two-piece swimsuit in their life, and secondly, Wise girl? Is that the best you can do Seaweed brain?"

He rolled his eyes at me. "How do you even know my cousin?"

"We met a couple years ago. But that's none of your business." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"What were you doing in the pool at this hour?" he asked smirking like he'd figured something out. He didn't.

"Oh, sorry, are guys the only ones allowed to use the pool?" And with that I stalked off grabbing a towel from the rack on the wall.

* * *

><p>The next day started off horribly. My head was pounding and I'd woken up late. I ran through the school doors five minutes before the first bell rang and walked into my first period class, deciding to sit in the front of the room. First period, History with Mrs. Howard. I pulled out one of my new notebooks and a sharpie and labeled the journal. I looked around the room. It was strange. This teacher did not look like she was the stereotypical teacher. Cat posters and pictures covered the walls, and bobble heads of various U.S presidents were placed on some shelves.<p>

And then the teacher walked in. She looked interesting. She had a head full of short curly brown hair, a pair of round glasses, and she wore a comfortable looking cat sweater.

"Class! Welcome!" She shut the door behind her. "Welcome to the best class you'll have all year!" We spent most of the class with introductions, and I learned that I was already starting to like Mrs. Howard. She loved cats, obviously, but she was also a very fun woman with a very lively spirit.

"Alrighty! I know I'm an awesome teacher and all, but you're all still here to learn, so I must give you what you dread most… Assigned seats!" Half the class groaned, but I honestly didn't care. Percy wasn't in this class, so I could tolerate any other person I sat with, and I thanked the gods for that. She went down a couple names until she hit mine.

"Annabeth Chase and Piper McLean, seats 14 and 15." I walked over to seat 14 and sat down. A pretty girl with choppy long brown hair sat down next to me and smiled kindly. I held my hand out. "Annabeth." She looked down at my hand and chuckled, then forced my hand down. "You don't have to be so formal you know. I don't bite." I smiled.

"I'm sorry. I guess I've just been raised like that. But you're right. I shouldn't be so formal. I'm Annabeth." Her ever-changing eyes twinkled with content.

"Piper. And don't apologize, I just didn't think you should be so tense." I laughed. "I was born tense." She laughed. "So, what's your talent Blondie?" My face set into a confused expression.

"What do you mean?"

"Everyone in this school is set apart in their own little cliques. There's the notes, which is basically all the students involved in a musical activity. There's the masks, which are the theater and art kids. Then, there are the Dick's." Well that caught me off guard.

"Wait, what? The dicks?" She laughed at my expression. "As in Dick's sporting goods because that's the group that consists of jocks." I nodded.

"Well, I'm a swimmer, been training since I was three years old. Co-Captain of the team." I said the last part with distaste and I could tell she noticed. "I'm also really into design. Like architecture wise. That's what I want to study when I get out of this hell hole." She laughed. "Oh, and I also play electric guitar, but that's just a small hobby, I'm just starting to learn." I said lying through my teeth.

The bell rung, ending our conversation. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder, making sure I had everything. Piper walked over to me and slipped me a piece of paper.

"Here. I think we should hang out some time, you seem cool. Text me after school so I can have your number." I nodded and smiled walking out of the classroom. I checked my schedule. Next class, Greek with Mr. Brunner. I walked to room 214 silently and took a seat in the front.

Mr. Brunner was a middle-aged man with long curly brown hair and a brown beard. He was on a wheel chair for reason unknown, and he seemed like he had a nice heart.

"Alright, class! Does anyone in this room already have some basic knowledge of this language?" Very few hands were raised, but from the ones that were, mine was among them. He looked around and nodded stiffly.

"Very well. Mrs. Chase, Mr. Jackson, please come up here and give us a brief example of what you already know. A short conversation, maybe?" Mr. Jackson? Oh no… I walked up and met his green eyes, setting my face in a blank expression. I started the conversation.

"πώς είσαι(How are you)?" he looked me dead in the eyes, challenge set into them.

"καλά μέχρι που είδα το πρόσωπό σας(Good until I saw your face)." I scowled.

"τι νομίζετε ότι είμαι χαρούμενος γι ' αυτό? Μισώ τάξεις μαζί σας(What you think I'm happy about this? I hate having classes with you)."

"ανεξαρτήτως έξυπνος παντελόνι. Πάω να σας κόψουμε τον κώλο επόμενη συνεδρίαση βουτιά. (Whatever smarty pants. I'm going to kick your ass next swim meet)"

"είστε ένα κάθαρμα(You're a bastard)."

"είσαι μια σκύλα(You're a bitch)!"

"Enough!" My head whipped to Mr. Brunner. He looked appalled. "You two, front row, now." Percy huffed but sat down in the seat next to mine. Mr. Brunner walked over and looked us in the eyes. "Mrs. Chase, I know you have a great record and you're an amazing student. But I will not accept this kind of behavior from either of you two. These are your new assigned seats for the entire year. I will not change my mind." He walked away without another word.

The whole year? The whole _year_? I wanted to cry. Instead I looked at him, my eyes full of anger and hatred. "If you ever threaten my perfect record again I swear to all the gods above I will personally amputate your dick." He smirked at me.

"Swearing to the gods isn't a very wise thing to do." I scowled, my hands curling into fists. He then glanced down to my neck and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and thought. "Are you staring at my chest?" he shook his head in thought.

"No…I just…Isn't that the necklace Mistry Sheddy wears?" I looked down quickly. Shit.

Mistry Sheddy was born in the summer of 2010. I'd just gotten my first guitar the year before, and I had learned faster than most. Mistry was everything I wasn't. She had a dark brown bob and always wore thick dark make up. Her signature look was clothing that was always dark, usually black, and a silver necklace with a treble clef charm. The night I posted the first video was uneventful. I didn't expect Mistry to blow up overnight, but she did. By 7 A.M. the next morning, Mistry had over a million views on the first video.

That's right. I had an alterego. I was a girl on youtube who posted videos of covers. I invented Mistry to distract myself from the troubles in my life, I never expected her to become famous, but she did, and now she was something I did a lot. Put on a wig, slap on some make up, and I turned into her. I was youtube famous, everybody knew about Mistry. I'd just made a new video last night, and looks like I forgot to take off her signature sign. The necklace.

"What? No, of course not. How could I be wearing Mistry Sheddy's necklace." He reached over to touch it, but I slapped his hand away. If he saw the engraving on the back it'd all be over.

He glared at me. "Whatever. And if I wanted to look at you chest I would've done it already." He said glancing down. I smirked.

"Like you're doing right now?" His head snapped up and his glare intensified.

"Whatever. I'll kick your ass this afternoon."

"We'll see about that, Jackson. I may be a girl, but I still have speed in the water."

"Oh would you let it go? It was one comment."

"A jerky comment."

The bell rung loudly signaling our next class and I rolled my eyes at him as he glared at me for the 100th time that morning. I stalked off fuming. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know the first two chapters are kinda short, but I promise you, they won't be like that for the whole story. I'm just trying to set up the story right, i don't want to rush everything into one chapter because then it'll be shorter than I want it to be. So yeah. Heh. I love this idea of Mistry Sheddy. What are you guys' thoughts about that? How was it? Review!-ShyGal<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Exceptions

**AN: I'm really glad you guys like this story so far, thanks for the reviews! And Allen R: I'll take you up on that :p- ShyGal**

**Percy**

I watched quietly as Thalia smacked Jason's arm. "Ow! What the heck was that for?!" He said never taking his eyes off Annabeth. She was stretching, getting prepped for swim practice, which started in about fifteen minutes. Thalia crossed her arms over her chest and eyed him. "That was for thinking my friend is hot." His jaw dropped in disbelief.

"I didn't even say that!"

"Doesn't mean you didn't think it!" He huffed, looking over there again.

"Stop staring at her!" Jason groaned.

"I'm not staring at her! I'm staring at her!" He pointed to a girl next to Annabeth. She had a beanie on her head and was currently tapping Annabeth's shoulder and smiling at her. Thalia's eyes widened and a satisfied smile appeared on her face.

"Piper McLean? You like Piper McLean?" Jason's face turned crimson and Thalia laughed. "I've been trying to figure out who you've had your eye on for months now!"

"Oh shut it Thalia! You can't tell her! I've been trying to get her attention for months now, she obviously doesn't want to talk to me."

"Oh grow a pair and talk to her for once! I know Piper, she's a friend of mine, she doesn't bite Jason."

"Yeah, well me and Percy have to go now. Swim practice is starting soon. So yeah." Thalia rolled his eyes at him and sat down on the bleachers.

We walked away heading towards Piper. Great, I'll have to face the blonde she-devil again. "Dude swim practice doesn't start for another ten minutes."

"Well maybe we should be stretching like Annabeth's doing." Hearing her name, she walked over to us with Piper behind her, a smug smile on her face as she knuckle punched him

"Thanks, Jase." She glanced over at me for a second, her face setting in a sour expression, but then she turned back to him. "I didn't even know you were on the team, I didn't see you on Friday." He smiled. "Yeah, well that's because you got here late." Her expression turned into one of disappointment, which shocked me because I didn't think Ms. Know It All was capable of feeling anything other than anger and hatred. She quickly snapped out of her thoughts and looked back at him.

"Right. Yeah, sorry about that. I had a conflicting schedule." She looked behind her. "Oh, sorry. This is my friend Piper. Piper this is Jason, Thalia's brother." Her eyes widened. "You guys are related? Wow, she mentioned she had a brother but I never thought that was you. I mentioned you a couple times during our conversations, but she never really said anything." He stared at her.

"You talk about me?" She blushed furiously. "Uh, yeah last year. We were talking about the swim team. It wasn't anything bad." She was babbling now. Jason opened his mouth to say something but a loud yell cut him off.

"Alright! I need swimmers by the pool and Captains to meet me in my office now!" Annabeth and I exchanged a quick glance before heading to his doorway. He stared at us. "Well don't just stand there, come in and sit down." I took a seat while Annabeth shut the door behind her and then joined me.

"Okay, listen. You two know Thalia Grace, right?" We nodded eagerly listening to what he had to say. "Well, then you probably know her family owns the local YMCA. I've just been informed of a great opportunity there, it's called Teens to Tots, and it's basically just a program where teens from age 16-19 who are at an intermediate level or above at a selected sport teach and help out kids age 3-10 at that specific sport. Since our swim team has been excelling for years, the YMCA asked me if any of the members on the team would be qualified enough for a position in that program, and in exchange for your participation, they'd let us use their facility's to train for competition free of charge at any time. If you decided to do it, you'd go Monday, Wednesday, and Friday during swim practice. It'd be a really good way to earn your required community hours for the school, and, it'd look good on a college application. "

"Who's going to appoint the team when we're not here?" Annabeth asked seeming genuinely concerned

"Jason Grace is the Vice-Captain, or whatever you want to call it. He's very well trained so the team won't be suffering while you're not here. Plus, the program's only 3 months long, so you'll still have the rest of the year to torture their poor souls." She laughed, and it sounded warm and inviting, not like she was plotting someone's death.

"So? What do you guys say? The choice is up to you." I nodded. "I'm up for it."

"Me too." I looked at her. "Great, your session starts in half an hour so I'd leave now if I were you. If you guys want you can appoint the teams warm ups before you leave." I nodded and followed Annabeth out attempting to catch up to her.

"You know, I almost thought you were going to disagree with me when I said I'd do it." She looked at me smirking. "Yeah. It was strange to not refute something you said, but I'd never pass up an opportunity to help out kids." We reached the pool and I could see the members were sitting there looking confused and out of place. I spoke up.

"Hey guys, me and Annabeth will be involved in a kids program at the YMCA every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday for about three months, and in exchange for our services we'll get to use their facilities to train for competition. During our absences Jason will be in charge, alright? You listen to him, no complaining." Jason seemed surprised, but I knew that he'd step up to the position.

"We'll still be here Tuesdays and Thursdays though. Those'll be our conditioning days so bring running shoes. We'll probably run a mile or two, then do laps and work on stroke technique." I looked at her. Sure, Coach Hedge told us that Tuesdays and Thursdays would be conditioning days for us, but I was so used to being the only one giving orders around here, it felt strange to be hearing someone else do it.

"We need to leave now, our session is starting soon, but I want you guys to do three laps around the pool, Jason will overlook you guys to make sure you don't skip it." I glanced at her challengingly.

"One. Do one lap around the pool." She stared at me.

" Three. They need the exercise before they start working on anything technical. It's better for the muscles." She said turning her body to face me.

"One, three will tire them out before they even get to the real work."

"Three." She said stiffly, glaring at me in the process. "One, is for slackers."

"Three is for overachievers!"

"One won't do anything for them!"

"Three is way too much!"

"Why don't you guys just agree on two?" Jason cut in, but neither of us took our eyes from each other.

"Fine." She muttered.

"Fine." She glared at me.

"Glad we agree on something!"

"Me too!" And with that, we both stormed away grabbing our stuff and walking out of the swim center.

"You're insufferable." I commented as we walked out of the school together.

"You're not exactly a ray of sunshine either, Percy." She said looking down at her phone. She stopped walking and I stared at her.

"Annabeth, we need to get moving or we're going to be late. I mean I guess that's a habit of yours considering how late you were to tryouts." She looked up from her phone and glared at me.

"You have _no_ idea why I was late, and honestly, it's none of your business either. Don't come to conclusions until you know the full story, and you'll never know it, so just shut your mouth. And I can't go. My car's at home and my mom doesn't want to drive me. She's… busy. Just go without me." I flinched. Guess I struck a nerve. She started walking away, shoving her phone in her bag. I watched her walk away debating with myself. No. I was not letting her in my car. But if Coach found out I went alone he'd have my ass. Screw that. Ugh. I let out a breath and ran after her.

"Annabeth!" She turned around eyeing me. "I'll give you a ride. I can't do this without you. They need two of us." She opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off. "Just get in the car." I said grabbing her by the legs and slinging her over my shoulders. "What the hell! Percy!" I opened the passenger door of my truck and set her down, shutting the door afterwards and getting in the car. I started it and exited the school parking lot.

I caught her glancing at me and smirked. "Take a picture it'll last longer." She rolled her eyes at me quietly. "Just…Thanks. For the ride and everything." I mock gasped. "Annabeth Chase is thanking me for something? Wow. Guess hell froze over last night." She let out a chuckle. "Whatever. You don't even know me." I stared ahead at the road deep in thought. "Then tell me, smartass." She looked at me for a brief second considering the proposal.

"Why should I?"

"Because. It's a twenty minute ride, and if neither of us are talking, it's gonna be a pretty awkward ride." She still looked uncertain. "Come on, I promise I won't glare at you until after you finish." She let out a frustrated breath.

"Well, what do you want to know?" I smirked knowing I'd won the argument, even if it was only in my head. "Why'd you start swimming and when?"

"I started swimming when I was three. My parents had divorced the year before, so I rarely saw my dad, but when I did, we would always go swimming. It became our thing. One day, I was watching swimming lessons on my mom's computer and she saw me. She absolutely hated my dad, and when I told her that I wanted to take lessons she flipped shit. I told my dad and then they got into a huge argument, but I ended up being enrolled for lessons in the end. It was a pass time for me, not something that I was planning on training for eventually, but then my dad died of cancer a couple months later and I thought that the best way to remember him would be to get good at the one thing him and I shared together." The car was silent for minutes, maybe hours, I didn't know.

"I started swimming when I was three too. Swimming always interested me, not only because I loved it, but also because that's how my parents met. My mom was a horrible swimmer, but my dad was incredible. They met in high school, and when she tried out for the team and failed, he offered to give her lessons. And then they fell in love. My parents divorced when I was 9, but by then I was too far in love with the sport to back out. I learned to love it for the way it made me feel. Like pure adrenaline rushing through my veins." I stopped the car in one of the parking spaces of the YMCA and looked over at her.

"I'm sorry about your dad." She shook her head.

"It's not your fault. Plus, it happened years ago, I've learned to deal with it… I find it funny that we started swimming at the same age, but I can swim soooo much better than you." She said smirking as she climbed out of the car with her bag. I shut the car door making sure it was locked and rolled my eyes at her.

"Permission to glare at you?" She scoffed.

"Didn't know you needed my permission." She said holding the door of the building for me. I made my best impression of a shocked face.

"You're holding the door for me? Geez, I thought you might just slam it in my face." She narrowed her eyes, but I saw the smallest hint of a smile on her tan face.

"I have manners." I held my hand up to my heart.

"I feel honored to have witnessed them."

"I hate you, Jackson."

"Feeling's mutual, Chase." And with that, we walked up to the desk. The woman at the desk looked up at us with a warm smile and kind eyes. "May I help you?" Annabeth nodded. "We're here for the Teens to Tots sports program?"

"Names please?"

"Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson." I cleared my throat.

"Sorry miss, she means Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase." Annabeth rolled her eyes at me waiting for the lady to tell us who won the contest of having their names go first.

"Actually the names are listed as Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson." I scowled as Annabeth put on a smug smile. The lady looked us up and down, analyzing our behaviors. "Annabeth and Percy…" She said sounding like she was in thought. She looked up at us with a smile and held her hand out for Annabeth. "My name's Aphrodite Lee, but you can call me Aphri." She held her hand out to me and I shook it. "You'll find the program down the hall and to the left." Annabeth nodded and we headed down the hall.

"I win." She said laughing. I rolled my eyes at her for the millionth time that day. "Whatever." We pushed the doors open and were greeted with a group of about eighty kids. My eyes bulged out of my head. Two people can not take care of eighty kids!

"They're not all for you guys." Someone said. I turned to see a redhead with green eyes. "I'm Rachel." I nodded. "I'm-"

"Percy Jackson. I go to your school. Everyone knows who you are." She turned to Annabeth. "You are?"

"Annabeth. Just moved here last week." She nodded and smiled. "Well, you guys won't have to take care of all these kids. They've brought in some professionals to take care of the three-year-olds, which is about 60% of the kids in here, but they're letting you guys take care of the rest because the program is really supposed to be taught by teens. So don't worry."

"Thanks. So what do you do here?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh, I was just dropping off my sister. I just know that they're splitting up the kids because I asked one of the officials." We nodded at her then walked towards the front.

"She talked to me first." I blurted out. Annabeth looked at me like I was delusional.

"You sound like a five year old. Does it really look like I care that she talked to you first?"

"Whatever." I said frustrated.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys! I'm Percy and this is Annabeth." I said in my most friendly voice. Annabeth waved. I actually really liked kids, and I didn't want them to hate me. "We're going to help you learn how to swim. We're going to be seeing you for a while, so I really hope you like us."<p>

"Okay, so can you guys do me a big favor?" Annabeth asked leaning down to be their height. Her long hair fell over her shoulders and down her back. "I'm going to call out ages going from four to ten. If I say four I want you to go wait by that wall over there." She started calling off ages and soon enough, all the kids were separated into age groups. She walked over to me, leaning down to take her shorts off leaving her in only her swimsuit.

"So how do you want to do it? Do you want 4-6 or 7-10?" I looked over at the kids. It was pretty much going to get the same number of kids for either group I picked. "I'll take 7-10 you take 4-6." She nodded and we split up walking to our respective age groups.

"Ages 7-10 are with me." I said a little less kid-like. 7-10 year olds were considered 'big kids', and I didn't want them to think I was treating them like babies. We started with learning how to flutter kick. It was a pretty simple kick to learn and I thought it wouldn't be something too hard for beginners to learn. As the kids were going down the length of the pool, I heard Annabeth talking to one of her kids. It was a little girl looking around five with floaties on her arms just like the other kids. She was curled up by the edge of the pool crying while the other kids were also going down the length of the pool. I turned back to my kids.

"Keep going until you think you're going smoothly!" I yelled before making my way over to Annabeth. She was in the water holding her hands out to the little girl. "Annabeth." She turned to me. "What's going on?"

"She's scared of the water." She said frowning a bit. I turned back to the little girl and gripped the edge of the pool. "Hey, sweetie. What's your name?" She turned her sad eyes to me and mumbled 'Victoria'. "Will you put your feet in the water for me, Victoria? I promise I'll hold on to them, I won't let them go." She nodded, slowly placing her feet in the pool. "Good job!" She still looked uneasy, but put on a small smile. "I know you're scared of the water, but I promise that I will hold on to you and I won't let go if you come in. Can you do that? I'll be here for you." It took her a minute, but slowly she made her way in, and when she did, she had a big smile on her face. "Good job, Victoria!" I let my hands drop from her waist and waved them in front of her face. "You did it all by yourself!" she smiled at me like only a little kid could and it warmed my heart. "I have to go now, but Annabeth will take care of you, she's a really really really good swimmer, so, she'll know what to do." She nodded at me and held on to the edge of the pool.

I turned around to see Annabeth standing behind me, a small smile playing on her lips. Water droplets decorated her face and her gray eyes shone with something like impressed-ness.

"You did great. You're surprisingly good with kids."

"Did you just give me a compliment? Am I alive? And yeah, I love kids."

"Let me remind you, you gave me a compliment too. Calling me a great swimmer and all. And sorry, just found it shocking that you're good with human beings."

"Well, I'm only bad with you." She smirked at my comment as I walked back to my group.

"Okay guys, great job. Next, we're gonna learn how to float. This is a skill you'll need if you want to learn how to use the backstroke while swimming." I stopped abruptly looking back at Annabeth. At the moment, she was holding a little kid as they attempted to float on their back. She met my gaze for a second, then ripped it away quickly. I shook my head trying to get back on task, but somehow, I couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to her than she was letting on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you like Aphrodite's cameo? she's not going to play a big part in the story, she's just going to be the lady at the desk. Anyway, you guys are lucky I'm on break dishing out new chapters everyday. Review for me!- ShyGal<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Exceptions

**Annabeth**

I smiled as I watched Ethan's big brown eyes grow big. "Am I doing it? Am I floating?" I nodded quickly and he smiled. "Hey guys!" I turned to find Percy in the middle of the pool. "I think we're done for today." Most of the ten-year-olds looked relieved to be leaving, but for the little kids, it was a different story. He looked at me sadly and I picked him up in the water.

"Don't worry, Ethan! We'll see each other Friday I promise!" I pushed his blonde hair out of his face, stepping out of the pool, as he wrapped his tiny little arms around my neck. "But that's a long time away Annie!"

"No it's not sweetie, before you know it, you'll be back in the pool with me." He shifted in my arms. "Promise you'll be here Friday?"

"I promise." I said setting him down and wrapping a Toy Story towel around him. "Ms. Chase?" I turned around to face a woman in her mid-thirties wearing a YMCA shirt. "Yes?"

"Is it okay if I take some pictures of you and Mr. Jackson with the kids for some ads?" I smiled. "All of the kids?" She shook her head. "No, just two." I turned back to Ethan. "Hey, Ethan. You wanna go take a picture with me?" His eyes brightened and he nodded excitedly. I took his hand and walked over to where Percy was standing with Victoria. I stood next to him and set my hands on Ethan's shoulders.

"Took you long enough. You're so slow." He muttered next to me. I resisted the urge to glare at him and looked at the lady holding the camera instead. "Okay, we'll take a couple pictures with the kids, then just the two of you. It'll be like a leadership photo." I nodded and smiled as she snapped some pictures of us with the kids. "Okay, just you two now." I ruffled Ethan's hair as he gave me a hug, then walked towards his mom. She smiled at me, mouthing a 'thank you'. "Closer." I looked at the lady. "What?"

"You two need to get closer. This is supposed to be a photo that shows teamwork and leadership. You guys are supposed to be working together, you can't do that if you're 1000 yards away from each other." I did not like this. At all. I'd rather stick pins in my eyes. I scooted closer to Percy. "Closer." I stayed put while Percy came closer to me. "Almost there. You guys just need to learn how to be comfortable with each other." I stiffened as Percy set his hand on my waist and I wrapped mine around his back. I could feel his back muscles tensing under my touch. I smiled, waiting for her to snap the picture.

"Okay, you're all good to go." I let out a breath and scooted away from Percy. "Thank you so much for agreeing to take these pictures. My name's Linda if you ever need me, I'll see you guys on Friday." I nodded and grabbed my towel attempting to dry myself. "That was unbearable." I slid my shorts on. "You think it felt any better on my end?" He smirked. "I know it did, Chase. You were just dying to have me put my hands on you." I made a gagging noise and stuck my finger in my throat.

"Please. I'd rather get touched by Hades himself. Besides, I could tell it made you uncomfortable to be in such close proximity to me." He set his arm around my shoulders and I cringed. "No, I don't think it did, Princess. That was just you." He said holding my chin in his hand. I ripped myself away from him and scowled. "Do not touch me. Ever. Or whatever body part you touched me with won't exist anymore." He laughed. "I'm pretty sure the body part will still exist, just not on me."

"Are you testing my patience, Jackson?" I asked whipping around to face him.

"Maybe I am, Chase."

"It'd be wise of you to stop."

"And if I don't?" We were nose to nose by now and I wanted to punch him so hard my hand throbbed. "Oh. I'm sorry for interrupting… I just forgot something." I turned to face Linda from the doorway, a small smile on her face. I crossed my arms staring at Percy. "Trust me. There was nothing going on." I grabbed my bag and stormed out, not stopping until I was in his car. He came in laughing a few minutes later. "I love pissing you off." He said starting the engine and exiting the parking lot. "Hardi har har, you act like I haven't noticed that already." I grabbed his phone putting my address into his GPS system. The car was silent for about ten minutes until he spoke up.

"Look, I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable or something." I looked at him. "Percy Jackson is apologizing to me?" I asked in the exact same way he'd done to me. "I'm serious, Chase. I didn't mean to make you feel weird or whatever. I'd like to keep our… whatever you can call this strictly hateful, I didn't mean to mess that up."

"Well, it wasn't really your fault, Seaweed brain. And let's call it… an association." I felt him stop the car and I looked up. "Why are we in a drive thru?"

"Because, I'm thirsty and I want a coke." He looked at me. "What do you want?" I raise my eyebrows. "You're going to buy _me_ something?"

"Are you trying to make me change my mind?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Blue powerade." He drove up to the window of the McDonalds. "Hi, can I get a coke and a powerade please?" He handed the guy in the window a five-dollar bill and he handed him a receipt. "You're items will be in the next window." He drove up to the next window and handed me my drink. The rest of the car ride was silent. I sipped on my powerade silently as he pulled up into my driveway. "Thank you for driving me home."

"Well I couldn't exactly leave you there." He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him grabbing my stuff in the process.

"I hope you have a horrible night."

"Same to you, Chase." I walked up my driveway and unlocked the door with my key. "Mom, I'm home!" No answer. I walked to the living room and saw no one there. Suddenly, somebody attacked me from behind.

"Annabeth!" I turned around to find little Malcolm looking up at me with his big gray eyes. He was like a male replica of me from top to bottom. I picked him up. "What's up, bud? Where's mom?"

"She left about an hour ago. She said she had to go to the store." I stroked his hair. I was glad he didn't really understand why she always left so constantly. His little six-year old mind didn't know our mom's real whereabouts and I was determined to keep it that way. "Okay. Here, how about I let you watch a movie in the living room." His eyes lit up and he nodded excitedly. I tucked him on the couch, set up Shrek on the TV, and headed up stairs to my room.

Really? How can someone leave a six-year old alone? I couldn't believe my mom. She really had no one else in mind except herself. I threw my bag on my bed and moved my rug out of the small compartment in the ground. The house actually came with that compartment in my room and I never told anyone. I lifted the top and brought out my electric guitar case. I set it on the floor and then moved the black backdrop forward. I was supposed to be anonymous, and that meant taking any and every precaution to make sure no one found out I was Mistry.

I dug in the compartment and pulled out the case full of all my character get up. It took about ten minutes to get my wig and make up on. I pulled on the black footed tights that went under my red shorts and looked at myself in the mirror. This was all I had left. Swimming, Mistry, and Malcolm. I let out a breath of frustration and set up the camera then grabbed my guitar. What cover number was this? I lost count. I pushed the automatic start button on my camera then backed up plugging the guitar into the amp. Waiting for the beep that signaled me to start was the most nerve racking part. I started playing the chords that led up to the song.

"Summer has come and passed…The innocent can never last…Wake me up when September ends. Like my father's come to pass…Seven years has gone so fast…Wake me up when September ends. Here comes the rain again…Falling from the stars. Drenched in my pain again…Becoming who we are. As my memory rests…But never forgets what I lost…Wake me up when September ends…"

* * *

><p>I woke up as Mistry the next morning. I was drenched in sweat and my wig was stuck to my forehead. I groaned and checked my phone. 6:40 AM. I dragged myself out of bed ripping off the wig on my head and heading down stairs. Mom was passed out on the couch as always. I shook my head at her and headed to Malcolm's room. "It's time to get up, bud." I said tickling him awake. He giggled and shifted in his bed. "Come on, Mal." I picked him up and set him down on the floor. "Is mommy home?" he asked while yawning. I nodded and sent him off to the bathroom. I walked back to the living room and shook my mom awake. Her cold eyes were blood shot and she smelled foul.<p>

"What do you want Annabeth?" I stared at her in disbelief.

"I want you to get up and take care of you son like I've been doing for weeks now." I didn't even wait to hear what she had to say I just rushed upstairs. I walked into the bathroom and grimaced. I looked like a hot mess with my make up smudged all over my face. It took a while to get ready, and when I finally did, I was exhausted. I walked in to first period in a rush and plopped down into my seat.

"Blondie, you look tired." I groaned and set my head down on the desk. "I am. I feel like I'm dying." At that moment, my stomach decided to imitate a whale. "Gods Annabeth, when was the last time you ate?" I wanted to smack myself. I hadn't eaten dinner yesterday because mom wasn't home and I was busy filming my video, and then I skipped breakfast this morning.

"Ugh, I don't even know."

"Here." She said passing me a big fat double chocolate chip muffin from her bag. "Oh gods." I stared at it already feeling myself frothing at the mouth. "It smells so good." I closed my eyes biting my lip. "Well hurry up and eat it already…" I shook my head.

"I can't. It's too many carbs. And it's so fattening. I have conditioning today." She stared at me in disbelief. "Yeah. Exactly. You have conditioning which means you'll burn off the calories of a measly muffin." I nodded. "Yeah, you're right. It's just a muffin." I dug into it and moaned. "Oh gods. I think my mouth is having an orgasm." She shook her head at me as I turned to her.

"So, what's up with you and Jason?" I said, my mouth full of the chocolatey goodness. She rubbed the back of her neck and laughed. "What do you mean?" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Come on. It is so obvious you like him."

"Oh, please. Me? Like him? Maybe he's a little cute. And has a nice personality." She started trailing off, leaning her face on her hand.

"Pipes?" She snapped back and groaned.

"Okay, maybe I have a small crush on him, but he obviously doesn't like me back. Why waste my time?" I pulled my journal out of my bag.

"Why don't you take the initiative?" She stared at me like I was crazy.

"Come on, girls can do anything a guy can do."

"Have you peed standing up yet like I asked you to?" Someone asked. I turned in my seat still eating my muffin and glared at the green-eyed boy. It looked like he was dropping off a paper for Mrs. Howard.

"Please go away. Just go away." He laughed.

"Doing that would be doing something in your favor. You got a little something there." He walked over to me slowly and swiped the corner of my mouth, then licked the chocolate off his thumb. If looks could kill, he'd be dead by now.

"I'll see you next period, Wise girl." I slammed my fist down on the desk as he walked out of the room. "Ugh, I want to beat him with a frying pan." Piper smirked as I rubbed my temples. Stress was starting to get to me. "What?"

"Oh, nothing." She said in a sweet melodic voice.

* * *

><p>By the time practice rolled around, I was a mess. I ripped my shirt off in the girl's locker room deciding to condition in my sports bra and shorts. I had a massive headache thanks to skipping lunch. I wasn't not eating on purpose; I'd never do that it would do too much damage on my body. It was just that I had design class right before lunch and I got kind of carried away designing some buildings. By the time I was done it was time for sixth period and all the lunch lines were closed.<p>

I tied my shoelaces and pulled my hair into a ponytail, then walked outside and started stretching.

"Don't pull a muscle." I whipped around curling my hands into fists. "Now you listen to me, Jackson. I've about had it with your little comments. I'm sleep deprived, I have a migraine, and all I've eaten the whole day was a freaking muffin, so just shut the hell up before I… Hello, are you even listening to me?" I waved my hands in front of his face and he quickly looked at me.

"Huh?" My eyes widened.

"Were you checking me out?" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Oh you wish." He said mouthing some lyrics from the song he was listening to, trying to avert my attention from the fact that he was indeed checking me out. I picked up the word September and immediately got alert. I looked over his shoulder at his phone and saw myself on the screen. I smirked successfully. So he's a fan? This thought made me extremely giddy for some reason.

"On the track!" I walked up and lined up on the first line. Coach Hedge had a stopwatch around his neck and a clipboard in his hands. "Two miles straight, I want you all done in 18:00 minutes or less. If you go even one _second_ over, that's four laps around the pool tomorrow. This is nothing compared to the type of conditioning we'll be doing over the season, so I expect nothing less than your best. Ready? Let's go!"

I tried to block out the sound of feet hitting the track. Percy and I were leading, at least ten yards ahead of the team. My head was starting to hurt again, but I was trying my best to concentrate on keeping a steady running rate.

"You're kinda slow, Chase." Percy said through controlled breaths. I inhaled through my mouth and exhaled through my nose. "We're running at the same pace, Jackson. If I'm slow, that means you're slow."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He picked up his pace until he was a couple feet ahead of me.

"Challenge?" I asked taking a breath.

"You know it." He said not looking back. My mind was screaming at me, telling me it was a bad idea, but I was too stubborn to listen. I kicked up my pace, making me now be in front of him. I could feel my breath cutting short, but I wasn't stopping. It went on the whole two miles, him getting in front of me, me getting in front of him. It just kept going back and forth until we finished.

"16:03!" Almost two minutes less than the required time. My breath was giving out and I was pacing back and forth. I couldn't think. "You okay, Wise girl?" I didn't even have the strength to shake my head at him. I placed a hand on my stomach, begging myself to breathe, but it was no use. The last thing I remember seeing was the color green before I completely blacked out.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes slowly adjusting them to the light. My head was throbbing. "Ow." I held my hand up to my head and tried to sit up, but a nurse quickly came to my side. "Stay down, Annabeth." She pulled up a chair and grabbed a clipboard. I looked around me quickly. School infirmary.<p>

"How'd I get in here?" The nurse looked up from her clipboard and met my eyes. "A young man brought you in here." She set her clipboard down on the table. "Sweetie, you fainted. The man who brought you in here said he had to give you mouth to mouth out on the track before he brought you in here because you weren't even breathing. You've been resting for about an hour now."

"What? I stopped breathing?" She nodded. "Do you have any idea what could've caused you to pass out the way you did?" At that moment, Percy walked through the door and sat down on the bed I was laying on. I shook my head. "Fainting can occur for any number of reasons, Annabeth. Fear, stress, emotional trauma, severe pain, not eating for long amounts of time, shallow breathing, dehydration, and sometimes physical exertion." I closed my eyes wanting to smack myself. "Anything making a connection?" I nodded, instantly regretting moving my head at all. I put my hand back up to my head again.

"I didn't eat dinner last night, and I skipped breakfast and lunch. All I had to eat today was a muffin. And we were running miles this afternoon for swim practice." She shook her head at me.

"Do I have to tell your mom you have an eating disorder? Are you anorexic?" My eyes grew wide. "No! I was just busy doing homework last night, I didn't have time for breakfast this morning, and I stayed in my design class during lunch. This is all a misunderstanding I am _not_ anorexic, I promise." _Not that my mom would care if you told her,_ I thought. She eyed me, looking concerned, but then decided to trust me.

"Okay. But you need to take better care of yourself sweetie. No skipping meals anymore, I don't want to see you here again passed out on one of the beds." She handed me a bottle of water and some Advil. "Your headache should be going away soon. You're free to go, but seriously, eat something." I nodded, swallowing my pills and getting up.

Percy followed me out, and I noticed he had my bag in his hands. I looked at him. "Is Coach mad at me?" He scoffed. "Really, Annabeth? Forget about Coach. Are you okay now? Why aren't you eating anything?"

"I just forgot, okay? I was busy last night." He stared at me, obviously not believing my story. "Look, thanks for the concern or whatever, but I really don't have an eating disorder. I was just busy with my brother and schoolwork. Besides, there's more important things we need to discuss." He stared at me, his eyebrows furrowing.

"The nurse said you gave me mouth to mouth." He stared me shocked. "Are you really mad about that? I saved your life, you stopped breathing. I could've left you there, you know."

"I know." I cut in. "I was trying to say thank you." He met my eyes, but I decided to look at the ground instead. "But don't expect thank you's so often." He chuckled. "Whatever. You got a ride home?" I shook my head. "I'm walking home."

"You live ten minutes away by car…It's gonna take you a while to get home."

"And your point is?" He rolled his eyes at me and grabbed my arm.

"Come on." He led me out to his car and threw my bag in his back seat. I opened the passenger door to his car and buckled up. "You know, maybe I shouldn't let you drive me home. For all I know, you could be trying to kidnap me." He rolled his eyes at me starting the car. "Okay, whatever you say." I turned on the radio as he pulled out the parking lot.

"What are you doing?" I smirked. "You invited me into your car. I wanna pick the radio station." In a matter of seconds we were wrestling with the knob. The radio stations were moving all over the place, but then I heard it. I sat back, my jaw wide open. "Is that?"

"Mistry. Yeah, they've been playing her cover the entire day." I shook my head in disbelief. "But how is that even possible? I mean doesn't copy infringement prevent radio stations from playing covers?" He shook his head. "If the radio station has the required license, they can play covers." I laughed in delight.

"Mistry's on the radio. She's on the radio. I could cry." Percy pulled into the parking lot of a McDonalds and stared at me. "Do you have some kind of lesbian crush on her? You're acting like a lunatic." I shook my head smiling. I was on the radio. This was…Incredible.

"I don't think this is my house, Jackson." I said trying to sound annoyed, but it was no use. I was beyond happy. "Yeah well, I'm making sure you eat something before I take you home." He said pulling something out of his bag. He threw me a blue hoodie that said _Goode High Swim _and I stared at him confused.

"You're in a sports bra, Chase. Might wanna cover up before we go into a public place." I nodded slipping on his oversized hoodie on my small frame. Surprisingly, it smelled nice, like chocolate chip cookies and sea salt. We walked in and I sat down as he got in line to order. He came back a couple minutes later with a BLT, fries, and a powerade. I stared at the food, my stomach begging me to just shove it in my mouth already.

"Are you trying to sabotage my balanced diet so you can make me fat and kick me out of Captain position?" He scoffed. "I'm not that cruel of a person, Chase. Just eat, I know you're starving." I bit into a fry and closed my eyes. "I haven't had a fries in… forever." I said licking my fingers. I looked at Percy and found he was staring at his phone. "Everything alright, Jackson?" He looked at me.

"I'm failing Math and English. If I don't get my grades up soon I'll get kicked out of swim."

"How are you already failing? It's the second week of school."

"I'm academically challenged, okay? I'm not the best student." I nodded grabbing another fry. An idea sprung up in my mind, but I instantly pushed it away. No. I wouldn't. I visibly shook my head and Percy stared at me. "Um, are you okay?" I groaned.

"Look, I know I'm going to regret this later and I shouldn't be helping you because I could get the captain position to myself..." He rolled his eyes at me as I smiled jokingly. "But I owe you for saving me and for the food, so if you want…I'll tutor you in Math and English." He looked at me considering what I'd said. I picked up another fry and popped it in my mouth. "It's basically and equal exchange, my life for your education." He smirked at me, his eyes glinting with mischief. I held my hand out for him.

"Fine. I'll take you up on that." He shook my hand firmly and the deal was made. One thought ran through my head the rest of the night. What did I just get myself into?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have nothing against gays or lesbians or anything, so I hope no one took that line the wrong way when i wrote that line in. Anyway, review please I'll give you guys virtual hugs!-ShyGal<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Exceptions

**Percy**

Usually during free period, you'd find me swimming in the pool, maybe researching something in the biology lab. But not the library. Ever. Yet here I was, waiting for Ms. Annabeth Chase to arrive so she could help me with English. It was four weeks into my third year at Goode, and I think it was the first time I'd ever walked in here. Whenever I needed to research something, I'd just open Google. I never really _needed _to come in here.

I started twiddling my thumbs on the edge of the table I was sitting at. I tried to distract myself by thinking of random things. The kid's swimming program at the YMCA was going great. My mom made blue chocolate chip cookies yesterday night. Mistry Sheddy announced that she might start releasing original songs soon. Mistry. I loved her work. She was so passionate about everything she did.

Suddenly, the door of the vacant library burst open and a girl who looked a lot like Annabeth walked in. Except this girl couldn't be Annabeth. Because this girl looked like she had nothing under control. Her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, thick black glasses perched on her nose. One part of the hoodie she was wearing was pulled up to where you could see her midsection and she was juggling about seven notebooks in one hand and a Subway bag in the other. She threw her bag on the floor and slammed the journals down on the table loudly.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I had some extra work I had to finish for some classes. Ready to get to work?" She asked unwrapping her sandwhich. I stared at her. "Uh... Not quite." She looked up from her sandwhich and met my eyes. "Well why not?"

"What's going on with you, Chase?" She dropped her sandwhich and covered her face with her hands, letting out a frustrated breath. I scooted next to her. "Spill your guts to me. I promise I won't judge you."

"Ugh. I just... I'm just so stresed. All these AP classes are starting to get to me, I barely have enough time to eat at all anymore. All the work is piling up on me, my buiding designs aren't coming out as good, I'm starting to get insomnia, my muscles aren't working as fast, and I barely have enough time for Mistry anymore. I just-"

"What do you mean you don't have time for Mistry anymore?" Her eyes seemed to widen as she realized what she'd said. "Like watch her. She's one of my favorites." I nodded in understanding. "I just don't know how much more of this I can take. I overslept this morning so I was rushing, and I dropped my last pair of contacts down the drain. And then I have to take care of my brother too." She grabbed her sandwhich and took a big bite out of it. "Look, do you want my honest opinion?" She nodded putting her sandwhich back down.

"I think you need to calm down." She crossed her arms over her chest. "You're Annabeth Chase, the cool and collected one, the one that always has everything in control. And maybe that's a front to most people." She looked down, and I had a feeling i was right about that.

"But I've just figured out the real you. You always try to take care of everything, you feel like you have the weight of the word on your shoulders. And I get it, you wanna accomplish things in life. But sometimes, you just gotta take a break and breathe. And you know what else I think? I think you're too much of a badass to let these things weigh you down. You can get through this." She looked at me a small smile on her face.

"Why are you helping me?"

"Same reason you offered to tutor me. I'm not a complete jackass." She smirked. "And just so you know, I think you look hot with those glasses. And that hoodie that you still haven't given back to me." She rolled her eyes at me, but I could make out the slightest hint of red on her cheeks.

"Don't expect it back anytime soon either. I'm keeping it." I groaned. "Come on! You already took Captain away from me, now my hoodie too? You can order one!"

"Yeah, but a new hoodie won't smell as good as this one does. And I never meant to take your spot away. It just happened."

"You could've always just handed the full position to me."

"I was swim captain at my old school for two years in a row, do you really think I'd just let you win?" I paused. "Wait, backup. You think I smell good?"

"I said your hoodie smells good."

"Well I'm the one that wears it, so you technically just said I smelll good."

"It smells like home." She said rolling her eyes at me. "Back in San Francisco, I mean. When I'd go visit my dad before he died. It always smelled like sea salt and chocolate. He had some of those chocolate covered almonds sprinkled with sea salt every time I came over." I nodded as she shook her head.

"Let's start with the tutoring. What's your grade in English right now?" I rubbed my neck. "Uh... " She raised her eyebrows at me. "59." Instead of reacting how Connor Leo and Jason did, she nodded at me and adjusted her glasses. "What aren't you understanding?" I stayed silent. "Percy, I need to know so I can help you."

"Look, I have dislexia. All the letters jumble in my head. I asked my teacher for extra help, but she never gave it to me." I could feel myself turning red. I never admitted to anyone that I had dislexia, but I was not going to risk getting kicked off the swim team. She scribbled something down in her journal then slid half her sandwhich to me. I furrowed my eyebrows. "Surprised you're not making fun of me." She shook her head at me. "Why would I? Things like that aren't something to joke about. We're one and the same."

"What do you mean?" She rolled her eyes at me. "I have dislexia too." My eyes widened. "That's not possible. You're like top of our class."

"And how do you think I got there? I had to work my ass off. I started reading grade five books when I was in second grade. I took classes during the summer, and I practiced reading everything. I was tired of getting bullied. I'd get teased everyday, people asked me why I bothered wearing glasses when I would never be able to truly understand what was written on a page. I used to be different. I used to be weak, letting everyone step on me and not doing anything about it. But I've changed since then. Hard work and dedication, they were my best friends. So don't just assume that I'm perfect just because I'm smart. My life might turn out to be way more complicated than you think."

I let that sink in for a minute, and then I did something I wouldn't have been caught dead doing weeks ago. I rested my hand on top of hers. And maybe that doesn't mean a lot, but to someone who didn't exactly get a long with the person who's hand he was gripping, it was a big deal. She looked up at me, her big gray eyes laced with confusion and surprise.

"I don't think you're weak, I think you're strong. And determined. Not stronger than me, obviously, but strong. And if we knew each other in grade school, I would've stuck up for you because I know how it feels to feel inferior to others." I smirked at her, picking up my hand from hers and grabbing the sandwhich instead.

"Okay. Look, what you really need to do is read more. I'll help you as much as I can, but because I got here so late, we don't have much time left. I know that it must be kind of hard for you, so we'll start slow and work our way up as time goes by. Saturday's our first out of school session, so where do you want to work? Do you wanna meet up at the public library? Or maybe your house?"

"What about your house?" She was suddenly more alert, becoming stiff as a board. "Um, I don't know. Your house sounds like a better option."

"I have a lot of family at home right now, it wouldn't really be a comfortable place to work." She nodded, but her face showed she wasn't really listening. It seemed to me like she was having an internal debate with herself, but then she met my eyes. "Okay. We can work at my house on Saturday." She scribbled her address down on a piece of paper and passed it to me. At that moment, the bell rung signaling the end of free period. I watched at she grabbed her stuff and shoved it in her bag.

She turned back to me. "Get moving, Jackson. Last class of the day, swim." She paused. "On second thought, stay here. It'll make me look better to Coach." She said smirking. Annnnnd she's back. I grabbed my stuff, running after her.

* * *

><p>"She's really getting it there..." I turned to Connor Stoll wanting to smack him so hard. It was a Thursday which meant we were conditioning in swim today, but it had just started raining inside, so Coach had us go to the weight room. Unfortunatley, the boy's soccer team was also using the weight room today, so we all had to share. Leo was currently watching Annabeth do pull ups on a metal bar, and so was about every other guy on the team. They still weren't used to having a girl on the team, let alone a girl as Captain. I looked over at her and realized she was singing the words to one of the songs Mistry covered.<p>

"I mean, she has an athletic build, but she's not one of those girls with like a six pack and biceps."

"Connor, will you please shut up? You're gonna make me drop the weights. If you think she's so hot, ask her out already." I was currently bench pressing while he was on the stepper.

"She's hot, but I'm pretty sure a girl like that would never go for someone like me. I'm just some guy on a soccer team."

"And I'm just some guy on the swim team. You're a nice guy, I'm sure any girl would be lucky to be with you." I said lifting the weights again. "Besides," he said not listening to a word I'd just said, " Travis asked her to go to Starbucks with him on Saturday, but she said she was tutoring someone."

"Oh, really? Well, I mean, that makes sense she is top of our class." I said anxiously. He nodded but didn't say anything. That's when he walked in. He was tall, blonde with blue eyes, and had a long scar running down his jaw. Connor groaned. "Who's that?"

"New guy, his name's Luke Castellan. He's a really good soccer player, just came here this week." He said as Luke walked over to us. "Hey, I'm Luke."

"Percy." He stared at Annabeth. "Who is that?" Connor shook his head at him. "Don't even try. Way too many guys have asked her out, and she's said no to all of them."

"What's her name?" I know that it was none of my buisness, but I didn't want to tell him. He seemed too persistent to me. "Nevermind." He said walking up to her. I don't know if this guy had a death wish or if he was just really daring, but he did something that a lot of guys have been dying to do. He wrapped his arms around her midsection. She visibly stiffened, but tried to continue. But she couldn't. Because he pulled her down.

"Whoever's touching me has ten seconds to let go before I slam my foot into their nutsack. Sorry if that sounds vulgar." She said sarcastically. Her glasses were slipping down her nose, the sweat on her face making the frames slippery. Everyone in the weight room was watching. He let her go and she turned around to face him. And then her eyes widened.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I just transferred here. I didn't know you were going here." She scoffed. "Yeah, there was a reason that I didn't tell you where I was going you asshole. When I moved, I was hoping I'd never have to see your face again."

"Oh come on, aren't you glad to see me?" She looked bewidered.

"Uh, let me think about that. You made made fun of my brother for having dislexia, tried to force me to have sex with you after I'd said no multiple times, you cheated on me with some random girl from the cheer squad, and then after I found you in bed with whoever she was, you tried to make it seem like I was at fault for the whole relationship. I was really hoping you had gotten herpes or something from that other girl. I'm sorry I'm not 'easy' or whatever you wanna call it. I'm sorry that I didn't wanna give up my virginity to a bastard like you, or that I wasn't okay with you having sex with some other girl, and if you haven't caught on, I'm not really sorry about anything. So no Luke, I'm not happy to see you. At all. Not one bit."

And then she kicked him where it hurts. Hard. "Oops, I lied. It didn't really matter if you let me go in ten seconds, I was still gonna kick you." She grabbed her bags and headed for the door. "Annabeth, wait!" I put my face in my hands. This guy was just digging himself a deeper hole.

"Kiss my ass, Luke." She said opening the door. "Well pull down your pants for me, babe." Oh shit. Connor's jaw dropped. She turned around slowly. "What did you say?"

"You know, so I can kiss your ass. I'd really like to."

"Dude, shut up!" I heard myself yell as Annabeth walked up to him and punched the crap out of him. It wasn't one punch, it was like a storm of punches. Not slaps, punches. Finally, I couldn't stand watching Annabeth hit him anymore, and for the second time that day, she got picked up by her midsection. Except this time, she was being carried out of the room instead of getting put down on the floor.

"Let me go! I want to beat him to a pulp!"

"Annabeth calm down! Calm down! You hit him enough!" I said dragging her into a janitor's closet and turning the lights on. I set her down. "No amount of times will ever be enough." She whispered. And that's when I knew that she was still hurting. "Look, I get it. My ex cheated on me too. You wonder why you weren't enough, blame yourself for the other person cheating on you... But you shouldn't. Because it wasn't your fault okay? It wasn't. You don't need to start a fight with him to try and punish him because for him, knowing that he'll never get you again is punishment enough." An announcement from the office cut our conversation short.

"The national weather service issued a warning for severe thunderstorms in New York county, Bronx county, Kings county, and Queens county effictive till three AM tomorrow. No one will be allowed to enter or exit the building, we are on lockdown until the storm clears up. There'll be food available for dinner in the cafeteria, teachers will escort you when it's time. We need all students to make their way to the gym. We will have blankets and pillows for everyone, and we'll start school late tomorrow to give all students enough time to get to their houses, get clean, and come back. All classrooms, unoccupied spaces, and restrooms have been closed except for the restrooms near the gym. There will be charging stations if students need to charge their phones, but I don't suggest using outlets as we are extremely close to the storm, thank you!" I stood there registering what our prinicipal said.

"Come on, we need to go." She said heading to open the door and turning the knob. But it wouldn't open. She tried again, no luck. "No...no.." She looked at me. "You locked us in! We were in here when the doors locked! This is your fault!" Goode had automatic locks, it was supposed to be more convenient for the school. Whenever you wanted to lock something, you just pressed a button.

"Annabeth calm down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down! I'm going to be stuck in here with you the entire night!" I placed my hands on her hips and let out a hot breath against her neck. I felt her shiver against me and realized this was the closest I'd ever been to her. "Would you rather be in a small space with me or in a big space being chased around by Luke and the memory of what he did to you?" I whispered in her ear. She turned around and pushed me away.

"Whatever. Maybe you have a point, but I'm still going to be upset because I'm stuck in this situation with you." She said digging in her bag for something. I rolled my eyes at her as she brought out a power bank, what was left of her sandwhich, a pack of swiss rolls, and a bottle of powerade. She plugged her phone into the power bank and set the food on the lowest shelve of some metal thing that was in the closet. "What are you doing, Chase?" She looked at me. "Setting up camp, obviously." I stared at her for a few seconds before starting to dig in my bag for things. Nothing except my half of the sandwhich and a bag of veggie fries. I looked around the closet and found a flashlight, a couple fire proof blankets, and a jug of water. I walked over and set it where the other things were.

I spread two of the blankets on the floor so they would connect to each other and put the other ones to the side. "What are we gonna do here all afternoon and all night?" She asked laying down on the blankets. I laid down next to her and sighed. "We could play twenty questions. Right now all I know about you is that both you and your brother have dislexia, you swim, you have a crazy ex, you don't like me, and you're stubborn as hell." She looked at me smirking. "Fine, but you start." I nodded.

"Okay, first question. What's your favorite color?" She looked like she was thinking. "I'd say... Sea-green. I love that color, it's almost like teal." I smirked. "Sea-green. You know, my eyes are sea-green."

"Yeah, I've noticed." I laughed as she fell into my perfectly planned trap. "For you to notice you'd have to have been staring at my eyes a lot." She paused. "You can't prove that's true."

"I kinda just did."

"Just move on to the next question." she said quickly. I chuckled. "Okay, what's your favorite song?"

"It will rain by Bruno Mars." She said quickly. Well, that didn't take long. "I like that song too, Sheddy's cover is really good." I paused. "Sing it."

"What?" I shrugged. "We have a lot of time and I'm kinda bored."

"I'm not a good singer."

"That's not true. I heard you singing a little in the weight room, it sounded nice." She looked at me blushing slightly.

"I have stage fright." She said quickly. I raised my eyebrows at her. "_You _have stage fright?"

"Yes, next question."

"Okay. Are you a virgin?"

"Without a doubt."

"How many guys have you dated?"

"Three."

"How many girls have you dated?" She looked at me. "I'm straight." I laughed. "I was just joking, Chase. Favorite food?"

"Uh... Nutella. Or maple bacon. Chicken express is good too." I looked at her. "Atleast you have good taste. Their sweet tea is... gosh I'd kill for their tea."

"Mmhmm."

"Favorite season?"

"Winter. Because it's snuggly weather." I smirked at her. "We can snuggle whenever you want, sweetheart." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Favorite animal?"

"Maltipoos! They are the cutest little things out there!" She said happily. I stared at her. "Uh, okay. What's something you've always wanted to experience." She thought for a minute. "I've always wanted to experience snow. Never have because hello, lived in San Francisco since I was a tot. The one year that it did snow, my family and I had gone on a trip to Florida so I didn't get to see it." I nodded.

"Well don't worry, you'll see snow this year. What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Well, I don't really know. I mean my realistic dream would be to be an architect. My Ivy league dream would be to become a professional swimmer, but my really really unrealistic dream would be to become a professional singer." I made a face. "Weren't you the one that said that you were horrible at singing?" She grimaced as she realized her mistake. "That's why it's unrealistic." I stared at her unsure of her answer. "Okay. Here's an important question. Do you really hate me?" She stared at me smirking. "Not as much as I did the first time I met you." I smiled as the light in the closet flickered, then went completely off.

She groaned. "Really?" She said as I flipped the switch on the flashlight. I grabbed my jacket from my bag as she rolled up the one she had of mine and placed her head on it. "This day could not get any worse." She muttered to herself. "You wanna bet?"

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next morning, I smelled strawberries. It was a nice smell. I snuggled deeper into the smell wanting to take more of it in. My eyes fluttered open as I started to wake up more. That's when I found out what the smell was. Hair. Annabeth's hair. Because she was close enough that I could smell it. Her head was buried in my neck, her arms resting on my chest while mine were around her torso. I could feel her leg resting on mine. Her chest heaved up and down and I stared at her. I could faintly make out the slightest presence of freckles on her cheeks. She was pretty. And the strange thing was, I didn't want to move away from her. We were in a stuffy janitor's closet, my head hurt, but I was surprisingly comfortable. This girl stole my swim position, and she was a pain in my ass, but I couldn't deny that the position we were in was nice. I leaned over and checked my phone. 1:58. No use moving anyway. I listened to the sound of Annabeth's breaths, falling back asleep in a tangle of limbs.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My laptop broke so I had to type this on my tablet. I'm mad :( Anyway, I put a lot of effort into this chapter, so you should really really review. PLLLLEAAAASSSSEEEE- ShyGal<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Exceptions**

**AN: REVIEW SHOUT OUTS! **

**Okay, first of all, I'd like to apologize for my grammar mishaps last chapter. My computer is broken so I had to type from my tablet. Also, it was really late at night when I uploaded this, and even thought I swear I read through my work twice before uploading, I missed some stuff so sorry. **

**Rebecca Chase 11- I don't want to rush him finding out about her alterego, but I promise it'll happen. They need to accept each other first before he can find out. I can't tell you about how it'll happen, but I can tell you I already have it planned out. Kind of lol.**

**I was kind of surprised that a lot of you thought it was a really good chapter, so thanks to Javaxe1, siljek, Guest, and CarsRcute. I must say that my favorite review was from lavenderflowing31310 it made laugh and be happy at the same time, and when I read it I was having a bad day and it made me smile. I think my biggest thank you, though, goes to allen r for reviewing all of the chapters I've uploaded so far. I know that this story isn't that popular and it's new and stuff, so knowing you've reviewed every one of my chapters really means something to me. And don't worry, there will be no lukabeth at all lol.**

**Annabeth**

I could feel my eyelids wanting to lift up and I desperatley squeezed them shut. I didn't want to wake up yet. I felt so warm and cozy at the moment, I didn't want to get up and face the oncoming chill of fall.

I snuggled closer to my source of heat, unaware what it was. Finally, after my eyes started hurting from the pressure of me forecefully keeping them closed, I gave up the battle and opened them. I could feel my eyes widening as I discovered what, or should I say who, was my source of heat. I looked at the position we were in. It was rather comfortable, I couldn't deny that.

I wanted to be mad at him for something, anything, but I couldn't find it in me. Even if he did know that we were in this sleeping position, I was in no position to judge him for it because all I wanted to do was lie back down and snuggle closer to him.

Maybe I didn't like him, but we were stuck in a closet together and all I had on was a sports bra and shorts, and let's be honest, those blankets weren't doing shit to help keep us warm. I found myself beggining to feel intrigued by Percy.

I analyzed his jaw line and the curve of his perfectly rounded lips, feeling my hand move across his bare chest without even realizing it. I stared at his disheveled hair wondering if it was rough or soft , but I didn't dare touch it. His arms were sculpted nicely, his upper body toned, but not built to the extreme.

Frustration built up inside me. Percy Jackson was a mystery to me. Yes, I couldn'd deny he was attractive, but our... association as we agreed to call it, was complicated. He was such a pain in the ass. He confused me. Lately, we hadn't been arguing as much, but that didn't matter. Swimming was everything to me. I was completely ready to agree with him and start working together, but he was the one who screwed everything up.

He was the one who threw the first punch, he was the one who made the sexist comment, he was the one who threw the lit match on the gasoline. And to think that just minutes before we started swimming I'd told Thalia that he looked like a nice guy. Maybe that was true, and maybe I was holding a grudge, but I just couldn't take it.

Since second grade people told me I couldn't, or no. Even when I was class president in sixth grade, people wouldn't listen to me. In their eyes, I was and would always continue to be weak. I didn't want to be known like that. As the person who no one thought of as a leader, or who no one would listen to becase she had dyslexia, or because she was a girl.

That was one of the main reasons people didn't listen to me. They thought, why listen to a girl who can't process words correctly in her head. I stopped that year. I stopped letting other people define who I was, hold me back, step all over me like I was a pile of crap. The day I punched Micheal Groskivisk, my biggest tormentor, was the day people started looking at me with respect instead of pity, or in most cases, amusement.

I was done feeling like nothing. So when Percy said he wouldn't take orders from me because I was a girl, I wanted to cry right there. I haven't let anyone see me cry since sixth grade and I definitley wasn't starting that day. It brougth back so many horrible experiences.

I guess that's why I didn't really get a long with Percy. But then yesterday, he said I was strong. No one, not even Luke when we were dating, had ever said that to me before. It was like my whole being was slowly filling up with awe. My thoughts were jumbled in my head, and I could maybe see myself changing my impression of Percy.

I just didn't know. For me it was all about first impressions. I followed my instincts and stuck to them. You never get a second chance to make a first impression, and the one I had of Percy wasn't the best. I wondered what his was of me. We never really talked until that day when we started arguing at the pool. Maybe I could make an exception, but it was too soon to know.

I leaned back down, resting my head on his shoulder and placing my hands where they were. I looked up at his sleeping face as I traced random figures on his chest with my pointer finger. He looked so peaceful and innocent sleeping like this. I closed my eyes, wanting desperatley to go back to sleep. I could feel a burning sensation from where his midsection was connecting with mine, but I overlooked the thought. I just wanted sleep.

Thirty minutes later, when I still hadn't managed to fall back asleep, he stirred. It was a light movement, but it was enough for me to notice.

"Chase? You up?" His voice was ragged and rough, tiredness obvious in it. I turned to face him and instantly realized that was a mistake. Our noses touched, our distance too close for comfort. I stared at his eyes, almost entranced by the little flicks of gold and browns mixing in the deep green pools.

I pushed myself so far away from him I ended up hitting my head on the metal shelve behind me. "Fuck!" I held my head as I moved a bit closer to him. "You okay? Let me see." I laid my head down as he cradled it, feeling around for a bump or a forming bruise. I felt antsy and I wanted more than anything for him to let go of me.

When he did, I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I slipped into his swimming hoodie and glared at him. "That was totally your fault." He met my eyes. "Was not. You didn't have to flip over like that."

"Well you were the one who asked if I was awake, making me flip over to see you."

"Well it's not my fault you wanted to see me." He said his voice raising a bit.

"I didn't, actually. I was enjoying it when you _weren't _awake." I said locking eyes with him.

"Yeah, it seemed like you were with the way you were stroking my chest and all. Not that I minded or anything." He said with a smirk. I blushed before I could even try to stop myself.

"I wasn't stroking! You had a bunch of shit on your chest and I was trying to take it off!" I said only half lying. It wasn't stroking... it was tracing.

"Yeah... Okay." I could feel my fists clenching. It was not my fault my hands drifted! I wasn't thinking about it, it just happened!

"If you didn't want me to touch your chest you shouldn't have slept so close to me! I could've slept perfectly fine without your arms snaked around my waist, Jackson."

"What like this?" He pulled me to him without another word, my body colliding with his as his arms made their way around me once more. Before I could get a word out the closet door swung open.

From Piper's point of view, it looked like something was going on. She smirked as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Well what do we have here?" I pushed against Percy's chest until he let me go. I started shoving all my stuff in my bag.

"Me and Percy were in here when Goode locked all the doors, Pipes. We couldn't get out. What time is it?" She checked her phone. "6:23, babe. They woke us up at five. _Five_. I wish I had gotten stuck in a closet. Although I still don't know why you were in here in the first place..."

I grimaced. I knew she would catch the flaw in my explanation. "We were arguing, it was getting heated, and I didn't want people in the hallway to see us going at it, so I dragged her in here." He said quickly. I met his eyes and silently thanked him.

"Yep." I said grabbing my bag. Piper eyed me, but made no comment as I walked out of the closet.

"Hey Chase!" I turned around to face Percy's smirking face. "Be at my car by 4:30 or I leave without you."

* * *

><p>I smiled to myself as I placed two fingers under a little girl's back to help her float. "You're doing great Taylor." I let her go after she was floating on her own and swam to the front of the pool.<p>

"Okay guys, we're gonna learn the breaststroke now." I said getting their attention. Ethan swam to my side and I picked him up, his little legs wrapping around my waist.

"Now this stroke is a little harder to learn, so we're gonna start with some kicking drills in the water and then we'll move out of the water to learn the arm strokes after the kicking has progressed, alright?" Little heads nodded at me. "Okay good. I need you guys to go lie across the edge of the pool, with your upper body resting on the surface of the edge and your legs in the water." I kissed the top of Ethan's head and brought him over to the edge. I was absolutely in love with the little kid and I was already worried that when these swimming sessions were over, I would be the one crying instead of him.

"Alright, now watch me guys." I laid myself on the edge after I made sure I had their attention.

"Now when it's your turn to try you need to extend your legs backwards and bring them together. This will be your beggining position." I demonstrated as I instructed.

"So after you get into your beggining position, you'll start the kick. Your feet will move towards your rear," Laughs errupted through out my group and I couldn't help but think back to when I was that small and goofy. I smiled at them.

"feet will turn outwards to catch the water," I continued getting their attention again. "legs extend backwards and outwards then backwards and inwards, legs extend outwards again, then come together finally just like we started. This will keep repeating eventually making up the kick. If you continue on the road of swimming and get better over time, when you speed it up, it should look like this when you add in the arm movements."

I demonstrated the breast stroke in a faster speed, then ran a hand through my wet hair. I saw Linda coming towards us and swam towards the front of the pool.

"Guys, it's time to go home, alright? I'll see you guys on Monday!" I grabbed Ethan and blew a raspberry on his cheek as he giggled against me. "You did so good today Ethan!" His eyes sparkled and he smiled so wide it looked like it hurt. He reminded me so much of little Malcolm. I carried him out of the pool and wrapped him up in his towel.

"I'll see you on Monday, Ethan." He ran up to me giving me a hug and nuzzling his head into my stomach. "Okay. I have to go now. I'm going to Chuck E Cheeses with my sister, brother, mommy, and daddy." He said counting off his family members on his tiny little fingers. I smiled. "Alright, have fun."

I jumped in the pool after everyone had left and ran a hand through my hair. "Get to the edge, Chase." I was startled at Percy's command. "Excuse me?" He looked at me, his wet hair sticking up in different angles.

"Just trust me, Annabeth." Relunctantly, I made my way to the edge of the pool. "Demonstrate the step-by-step breaststroke kick you did." So I did. I pulled my legs out beneath me. My breath faltered as he gently grabbed my thigh with both hands.

"Your muscles are tense." He said as he rubbed circles down my leg all the way to the bottom of my calves. I'm glad my face was away from his view because it was flaming. "You need to relax them. I was watching you do your breaststroke full speed and even though it was a good speed, it could be faster if your muscles weren't so tense. It would make your movements a lot smoother. Relax."

I shook my head. "How? I don't know how to relax." I said, my face still hot. I ducked under water and came back up, my face instantly cooling. He looked at me. "What do you mean you don't know how to relax?"

"Exactly that. I never have time to relax. I'm always too busy studying and practicing and designing and-"

"Annabeth. Just shush. Come here." He said an interesting gleam in his eye. I swam over to him. "Alright. Stand right here and close your eyes." I moved in front of him, hesitant to do what he wanted.

"Take deep breaths. In through your mouth, out through your nose." I nodded. "Hold your arms out for me." I was impatient. I wanted to hurry up with whatever this was. So far I was not doing well at relaxing. "Stop overthinking everything. Be patient, Annabeth."

He ran his hands down my outstreched arms and I felt goosebumps rise up. "Breath." He said starting to rub circles on my sides like he did to my leg. I could feel my muscles going slack underneath me. The smirk on his face popped in my head before I saw it in real life.

"Good job. Are you relaxed?" He said placing me on his waist. I made a face at him."What are you doing?"

"Answer the question." I rolled my eyes at him. "Yes. Very much so." He smirked. "That's what I thought." Before I knew it, he was spinning me around, the top half of my body skimming the water. A laugh escaped my lips when he stopped and I rested my hands on the top of his head. Soft. Definitley soft.

"What are you doing?" I repeated as he stared at me, not bothering to move me off of him. "I don't really know. But you're happy right? People who are stressed don't just laugh like that for no reason." I shook my head at him stubbornly.

"Whatever. That proves nothing. Besides, why are you trying to improve my technique, if you do there's a chance my breaststroke could end up being faster than yours."

"That will _never _happen, Chase. Only in your wildest dreams." He whispered with a smirk. I eyed him. "For that to happen you'd have to be present in them. And you won't be. Ever."

"Oh I already am. That mysterious man who comes to visit you at night? That's me."

"Uh no, that's Frededy Krueger."

"Don't deny it, Chase."

"I have nothing to deny." I said, my eyes narrowing at him. "What I want to know is why you're still touching me." He smirked. "If it makes you feel uncomfortable then I've succeeded." I glared at him and pushed myself off still feeling tingly in the places his hands had made contact with.

"Jackass."

* * *

><p>I strummed some chords on my acoustic, loving the way the strings felt under my fingers and humming some random notes. In my last video I'd announced that I might start releasing original songs, but it wasn't confirmed. I didn't know if I really wanted to do that. If I started releasing original songs, they wouldn't be known as Annabeth Chase's, they would be known as Mistry's. I've been writing original songs for who knows how long, was I really ready to give them up to Mistry, and the world? They held so much emotion, I didn't know if I could do it.<p>

There was also a very good chance I could get discovered as Mistry instead of myself. I mean, they were playing my cover on the radio, if I started posting fresh songs I'd be all over the place. I didn't want to be known as Mistry my entire life, but I wasn't lying to Percy when I said I had stage fright. I really did. Mistry made me feel like a completely different person, and that I couldn't be judged. Could I sing and be myself at the same time?The sound of my door opening snapped me out of my thougts. I smiled.

"Hey, bud. What's up?" Malcom padded over to me, hugging me when he reached me. "Mommy's home." I looked up from my sheet music and stared at him.

"Are you sure?" He nodded and I ran down stairs. Yeah. She was home. First time in a while. Her long brown hair was pulled back in a bun and she was drinking a cup of scotch. Of course. I looked at her eyes and realized they were red. Not surprised.

"Hey honey." I muttered a hi and grabbed a cup orange juice. "Sweetie, if you wanted a drink I could've poured you a cup of what I'm drinking."

"What, so I could be like you? Sorry, but I would've said no anyway." I said marching back upstairs. The only reason we were even able to afford this house was because of my dad and my grandmother.

My father left 200,000 dollars in my name after he died. My mother, back when she was sane, opened an account for me and deposited all the money in there. I basically bought this house and still have money for me and Malcolm to go to college. My grandmother deposited checks with a considerable sum of money in my account every month which helps buy our groceries, and any other necessitites we need.

I had no idea where my mother was getting her money, but it definitley wasn't from my bank account because I made sure to have that locked, and no one could access it other than me and grandma.

"Your computer has a blue thing on it, Annybeth." I set my cup down and walked over to where Malcolm was sitting with my computer in his hands. I ruffled his hair and picked up the computer. "I'm going to go play." I nodded at him and pressed the green accept button on the skype call.

"Hey Annie." I shifted in my bed fixing up my sheet music around me, then turned to see Thalia on my computer screen. She looked at the mess on my bed then met my eyes. "I guess you're working on some new songs?"

"Yeah, I just can't decided what chords I want." She nodded at me. "Mistry's a lot of work."

"Yep. Yep yep yep yep yep." I said writing something down on a piece of paper. Well of course Thalia knows about Mistry. She was the one who helped me come up with her look years ago.

"So what are you doing?"

"Not much, I had to go to dinner last night with my family and it sucked, way too many little kids." I laughed. "How can you not like kids? They're adorable."

"Not if there's a bunch of 'em running around. Listen, I called to tell you that Percy's almost at your house, so if you have Sheddy's stuff out, you should pack them up. I'll talk to you later." I nodded and logged of, grabbing sheet music and placing it in my case full of Mistry's stuff, then puttting it in the compartment under my rug.

I desperatley wanted to keep practicing, my fingers craved to be on strings making harmonies and melodies. I pulled out the first book we'd read today. It was a second grade level book. It's not that I thought he was stupid, but I'd personally gone through this method myself, and we had to start slow or it wouldn't work. I rushed down stairs when the doorbell rang.

There he stood in all his cocky glory, two drinks in hand, a bag thrown across his shoulder. "Hey, ready to get to work?"

"That's what I came here for." He said passing me a powerade. I smiled as Malcolm ran up behind me and hid. "Who's that Annybeth?" I ran my fingers through his messy blonde locks and brought him in front of me.

"Malcolm, be nice. He's just a friend who I'm helping with homework. Big people stuff. His name's Percy." Malcolm stared at him for a few seconds then puffed his chest out and held his hand out for Percy to take.

"Malcolm."

"Percy." He pumped his hand up and down.

"You better be nice to my sister." He said in the most threatening voice he could make as a six year old. I wanted to laugh and apparently, so did Percy.

"Don't worry, I will." He nodded then walked off. We ascended the stairs all the way up to my room. "Shut the door behind you."

"Your mom won't care if you're in here with a boy?"

"She won't give a shit either way." I muttered lowly.

"I didn't know Ms. Chase had such a potty mouth." I turned to him fixing my glasses onto my nose. My contacts would be here soonish. "Oh, I think you've known for a while now." I said sitting down on the floor. When he saw the book we were reading, his face held a confused expression.

"That's a children's book." I nodded. "We have to start slow. That means from square one."

"A children's book."

"Yes."

"Do you really think I'm this stupid?" I stared at him, empathy obvious in my expression. "No, Percy, I think you're smarter than you think. But if you really want my help, you have to trust me. I trusted you last night and you helped me. Now, you have to trust me." He stared at me with his big green eyes and I could almost see fright in them. He nodded.

"Good. Now, this book isn't too hard, it's very repetitive so it's a great book to start with. I've highlighted the words I think you might struggle with. Just read this naturally, don't struggle to find the right words. When you're done, we'll go through it and read it again with me helping you."

I placed the book in his hands and he flipped it open to the first page. I could tell he was anxious, and I honestly couldn't blame him. He thought I would judge him, or that I wouldn't look at him the same after he read in front of me. But I wouldn't. It was the first time I'd ever seen Percy look vulnerable. I grabbed his face in my hands softly, making his eyes meet mine.

"It's okay. You can do this. I believe in you." I ran my thumb over his cheekbone as he stared at me, then nodded. He started reading.

"I am sam. I am sam. Sand I am. That sam I am. That sam I am. I do hot bike sand I am. Do would you bike green eggs and lamp?"

As I was gripping Percy's hand tightly, running my thumb over his knuckles and giving him reassurance, I realized that maybe I was wrong. Maybe first impressions weren't always the right impressions. Maybe there were such things as exceptions, and maybe... I could make one towards him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So do you guys see how the story relates to the title? Heh, I'm sneaky. I wonder what's going on with Annabeth's mom... Oh wait I know XD I wonder where Thalia went to dinner... Oops, know that too. Anyway, review for me, it makes me happy! And happy new years btw! Until next time- ShyGal <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Exceptions**

**AN: Sorry if you got multiple notifications, my fault.**

**Percy**

"So I will eat them in a box. And I will eat them with a fox. And I will eat them in a house. And I will eat them with a mouse. And I will eat them here and there. Say. I will eat them anywhere. I do so like green eggs and ham. Thank you. Thank you, sand I am." I read in unison with Annabeth, stiffling the smirk that was threatening to come out.

"We missed the same word." She said glancing at me. It was the first time I found an imperfection in Ms. 4.0 GPA, and it made her seem different to me. Like her level of intelligence was reachable if you worked hard enough. "Yeah, I noticed."

My arm was around her shoulders and I was gripping her hand tightly. It surprised me that she didn't tell me to let go yet, and I thought maybe she'd just forgotten, but she was running her thumb over my knuckles which made me think other wise. I liked this. I wanted her near me, it felt nice and I really didn't mind it. At all.

"You did good." She said turning to look at me. I asked myself why I never noticed her freckles before we got stuck in the closet. Now I understood why Leo and Connor could never shut up about her. She was stunning as fuck.

"You only missed a couple words, really." She said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I shrugged silently. Honestly, I was kind of ashamed of having to read in front of her. It was like now, she had something against me.

"Percy. Seriously. You did really good."

"I suck."

"No you don't, Jackson. You're doing great." I smirked at her, my eyes feeling heavy with defeat. "Why are you complementing me, I know you don't mean it."

"Yes I do." She said startling me with her raised voice. "I'm proud of you, you did really good. Stop putting yourself down before I smack some sense into you." She said standing up. I instantly felt like something was missing. She picked up Green eggs & Ham and walked over to a little book shelve she had by her bed, placing it carefully in between two books.

I looked around her room and noticed a black case near her bed. "Annabeth." She turned to me, arms crossed over her chest and anger in her eyes. "What?"

"What's in the case?" I asked cautiously. She looked behind her and her head dropped. "It's my guitar."

"You play guitar?" She nodded quickly. "Are you advanced?"

"No, just started a couple months ago." She said sitting down and placing a pillow on her chest. I was kind of disappointed she didn't sit back down where I was. "Are you mad?"

"Is it that obvious?" I nodded. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm not really open about my dyslexia and you're the first one who actually knows about it other than my parents. I guess I'm kinda self conscious about it. Especially with you since you're like super smart." She met my eyes, grabbed the hoodie that she oficially claimed as hers, and walked over to me.

"Look Percy. I get it. I was like that too with my english tutor. You're doing so much better than I did when I started getting tutoring sessions for english. I really meant what I said. I'm proud of you. I want you to stop hating on yourself because you're not as bad as you think." She said, not breaking eye contact.

"You know, I hated you when I first saw you. I just had a feeling. But now... You're helping me a lot, Chase. You're different than I thought you would be. Thanks for... existing?" She laughed and I smiled. Her laugh radiated off so much happiness I couldn't help but be in a good mood.

"Thanks I guess?"

"You know, when you were telling your brother who I was, you reffered to me as your friend."

"Don't worry. We're not friends. I still hate you." She said with a smirk.

"I still hate you too." It was a half-hearted reply really. I didn't feel hate for her anymore, maybe a dislike, but not hate. What the hell was going on with me? She took swimming away from me and I didn't hate her? What the fuck was this? I looked at her face and it looked to me like she was debating something in her head.

"What's going through your head, Chase?"

"Um. Do you want to hear me play?" My eyebrows came together and I looked at her confused. "My guitar." She said quickly. I nodded and soon, she was sitting next to me, a tan guitar on her lap. She started playing a song I couldn't recognize and I stared at her.

"I thought you said you were a begginer."

"Well maybe I lied." She said smirking. She stopped and placed it back in her lap. "That was good. When I was young I always talked about becoming a rock star and learning how to play guitar. She turned to me. "You wanna learn some chords?"

"Uh-"

"Too late, you're learning some chords. Be careful with Molly, she's special to me." I stared at her. "Molly? You named it?"

"It's a girl." She said quickly, placing uh _her_ on my lap. She got behind me and grabbed my hand. "Left hand here." She placed it at the end. "Right hand here." She rested her chin on my shoulder as she looked over it.

"Okay. Strum on this string." She put my fingers near one of the strings and I did my best to do what I think was considered struming. She laughed softly. "Like this." She grabbed my hand and helped me strum. I looked up and knocked heads with her.

"Ow..." I said lifting my hands to my head. "No, Percy!" She dived down and grabbed her guitar. "Percy, she could've gotten injured!" She said placing it next to her. I smirked. Perfect time to bug her. I loved messing with her it was funny and it made my day. I dropped down, hovering over her.

"Is this uncomfortable for you, Chase?" If she was anxious or weirded out at all, she was doing a good job at not showing it. She ran her fingers through my hair and I could swear to the gods above that my eyes were bulging out of their sockets. This was not going as planned. "Not at all. Is this uncomfortable for you?"She replied tugging at the collar of my t-shirt and biting her lip in the process. I couldn't come up with words to say back. What was happening right now?

Her face was coming closer and all I could do was stare at her, not understanding shit. And then my back collided with the floor and she was on top of me.

"Next time you wanna weird me out, don't make your idea so obvious, Jackson." She said with a smug smile. I wanted to smack myself. I couldn't just let her win like that, I should've known she was planning something! Her phone rung, but she didn't move from on top of me as she answered it.

"Hey Pipes, what's up? Oh not much, just sitting on my rug." She said smirking. Oh I was getting my revenge. I flipped her over so I was above her once more. Her phone clattered out of her hand and she stared at me. "Really?" She asked picking up her phone.

"Sorry, my phone fell out of my hand. Yeah, I'm alone, why?" I smirked. Piper didn't know I was here? I knew my idea was risky and I could possibly get punched, but I was going for it. I wasn't just gonna let her have the upper hand.

"Oh yeah? You should just-" I smirked against her skin as she sucked in a breath. My lips were currently making connection with the skin under her ear and my plan was working perfectly. I could feel her glare without even having to look at her.

"Uh yeah, sorry I'm fine I just mmph, uh sorry I'm eating an apple." I wanted to laugh, but that would've been the wrong thing to do at the moment. "Uh, give me a second." She muted her phone. "What are you doing?!"

"Are you uncomfortable yet?" I muttered against her moving down her neck slowly.

"No." It was forced and that made me smile. Of course she wouldn't give up. "All you have to do is accept defeat and I'll stop."

"Or I could slap you."

"Would you really?" I said making my way down to her collar bone. She groaned frustrated and grabbed her phone, unmuting it. "Yes, I'm fine my stomach just h-hurts. You should text him, you might kiss, I mean miss your chance with him." She said in a rush. This dilemma was hilarious. Her right arm was pinned under me and the other one was being used to hold the phone. She was so freaking stubborn, if she just said she was uncomfortable I'd stop.

"Yeah, I think I just need to go lie down in my n-neck, I mean bed gods that's...I have to go Piper I'll call you later." She slammed the phone down and yanked me off. My laughs were histerical.

"What the fuck was that?"

"Oh, just my revenge. You could've just admitted defeat and I would've stopped."

"You were kissing my neck!"

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it Chase, it was so obvious you did."

"I was on the phone!" She said not denying my statement.

"You called me a rug!"

"Your lips touched my skin, I think my punishment was worse than yours!" She stared at her neck in the mirror then whipped around and faced me. "You left hickeys are you insane?! I can not believe you would do that while I was on the phone!"

"While you were on the phone? Are you saying I have permission to do it when you're not on the phone? Like right now?" She glared at me. "How would you like it if I did that to you while you were on the phone?" I smirked leaning closer.

"Oh I'm sure I'd like it a lot." She blushed and I laughed. "Calm down I was joking. Look they aren't even that bad the only one you can really see is that one. Plus I did you a favor, now people will think you have a boyfriend and stop hitting on you." I ran my finger over the forming mark on her neck.

"Ugh. I freaking hate you."

"Really? Because those sounds you were making seemed to prove other wise." If she could get any redder she did. "Whatever! That means nothing! If you tell anybody about this I will fucking kill you, Jackson."

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone, but I'm going to hold this over your head forever."

"Hold what over my head?" She said frustrated. I smirked. "That you liked me kissing your neck." She buried her face in her hands. "You can't prove that's true."

"Oh yeah? Want me to go again?" I started laughing all over again when she groaned. "Just shut up, Jackson. Ugh you're insufferable."

"I couldn't just let you win without a fight." Daggers were aimed at me through her eyes.

"Whatever. Just keep your mouth shut and you'll live." I laughed and checked my phone. 8:27.

"Hey, I kinda need to go now. My mom really wants me home so we can have 'family bonding time'." She nodded and walked me down stairs.

"Thanks for your help today. When's our next tutoring session?"

"Math on Tuesday at school and English next Saturday." I nodded. "Alright, I'll see you later."

"Night."

"Night." I shut the door behind me and walked towards my car. I felt like I should've said something else or maybe hugged her goodnight, but it was too late now.

* * *

><p>Monday was... chaotic. Thalia was absolutely furious. Apparently, someone had graffitied all the girls restrooms. Thalia swears up and down it wasn't her, but the spray paint bottles were found in her locker. I didn't believe that Thalia graffitied the restrooms, but our principal did. Originally, Thalia was supposed to get three weeks detention, but our principal thought of an alternative.<p>

Everyone knows Thalia isn't much of a people's person. It was rumored that a new student, one coming in from Puerto Rico, would be attending Goode soon. That rumor was proved to be true when our principal assigned Thalia the worst punishment she could imagine. Being the new student's tour guide, showing them to classes, and sitting next to them if they had any classes together for an entire week. I think Thalia was dying inside.

"I mean how many new students are coming in this year, we have like freaking three already!" She yelled slamming her fists into the table. "How can she think I graffitied the girl's restrooms?! Someone is framing me! I swear to all the gods above I will find whoever it was and kill them." She muttered angrily. The new student was supposed to be coming tomorrow morning, which meant that Thalia had to get to school early.

By noon, things were starting to calm down. Starting to. But then all the guys in our entire grade flipped the fuck out. Leo was the first one to notice it. The small, almost unnoticeable red little mark on the edge of Annabeth's neck. It was already strange enough to everyone that she left her hair down, since she usually pulled it up in a ponytail or braided it, but nobody really thought anything about it. Leo did though, and he found it. I wanted to smack myself. I so should not have done that to her, now there would be rumors flying around.

"I envy the guy who got to put his mouth on her skin." Connor muttered next to me. I rubbed my temples. Oh, I don't think they would envy him if they actually knew it was me. Leo sat on the other side of me, nodding in agreement. Honestly, they were calm compared to all the other guys I'd seen today. Most of 'em were yelling at each other, accusing the other of being Annabeth's secret lover. Why was this such a big deal to people? I could just imagine how much shit Piper and Thalia were giving her over the hickey.

"Look, she's coming!" Someone yelled out of no where. She was walking down the hallway wearing a sour expression. Her gray eyes narrowed when she walked by me and I almost cringed. She was pretty pissed off. "At least we can rule off Percy as a possible contendor." Leo said snickering. I wanted to laugh in his face. Lunch came and went, and by the end of the day news had died down about Annabeth's 'love mark'. Instead, people were talking about Mistry.

Apparently, someone found an interesting piece of evidence that would 'blow our minds', or atleast that's what some guy said. Obviously whoever found the evidence was a computer geek because when we were all at the school assembly watching the stupid yearly orientation video, it got hacked and instead a commentary version of one of Mistry's covers started playing. What the fuck? The video started playing and the commenter started pointing things out about Mistry. The first three minutes of the video were completely useless. The teachers were running around trying to fix the video.

"Now, I don't know how I never noticed this before because I am a die hard Sheddy fan," The person off screen started. "but look at her hair. The hair line doesn't look natural. It's because it _isn't_ natural. I propose that Mistry wears a wig, and in reality, her real name isn't even Mistry. In addition to this piece of evidence, I'd like to show the following picture." Two pictures popped up on the screen and they looked almost identical.

"Her hair is a little darker than the picture of her on the left. Now I know a lot of you will just blow this off as her possibly dyeing her hair, but on the same video where her hair magically got darker, she answered a couple of fan questions that were sent in to her twitter account, and one of those questions was, did she ever dye her hair. What did she say? No. It's a wig. I don't even believe Mistry Sheddy is a real person! She's clever though, getting a wig with bangs so it would look more realistic. Anyway, think what you want, but if you still think she's a real person you're living in denial. I will personally make it my duty to find out the real identity of Mistry-"

The video cut off. The gym errupted in yells and protests, but I just sat there shocked. Mistry's not _real_ ? What was happening? The bell rung loudly and I ran out of the gym and headed towards the pool. I didn't understand anything right now. When I got there, people were already starting to get in the pool, but most of them were standing around talking to one another about the video. Annabeth rushed in and everything went quiet.

"Can I get a taste of your neck too?" Someone asked after a minute of silence had gone by. I recognized the guy as Hunter Roth, sophmore. "No, but you can get five laps around the pool. Now." He groaned as the team laughed at him. "The rest of you, two laps around the pool then a quick kicking drill." I nodded. "And Hunter, the two laps isn't included in the five laps you're doing right now, so you have to do those too." I yelled staring at him.

I felt eyes on me and turned to look at the team. Some mouths were hanging open and a lot of them were looking at me like they didn't know who I was. Jason spoke up first. "Did you two just... agree on something?" I couldn't proccess what was happening. Did we? I watched as Annabeth walked up to Jason, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Make sure Hunter does his laps, alright? After they finish you can lead them through whatever you think they need to work on." He nodded and then she grabbed my arm, pulling me out of the swimming center.

Almost the entire the ride was quiet, and I could tell there was tension between us. "I'm sorry." I blurted before I could think better of it. She looked at me, but obviously I couldn't meet her gaze because I was driving. "It's... Okay. It's not like you did it because you really wanted to anyway, it was just a joke. Plus, you didn't know it would blow up like this. Just forget about it, we're cool." I stared at her at the red light. She was just gonna let me off the hook like that? Really? I shook my head confused.

"No, I shouldn't have done that. Especially without your consent."

"Don't worry about it, Jackson. People can think whatever they want, they're never gonna find out it was you anyway." I could feel her gray eyes boring into my being. The silence was killing me. I wanted us to be fighting again, anything as long as she wasn't all upset like she obviously was right now.

"So... That thing about Mistry... Do you believe she's a real person?" I pulled up into a parking space at the YMCA, stopping the car and turning to her. "Do you?" I stared up ahead.

"Mistry's... I've been following her music since she started. She has so much passion for everything she does. I was still hurting over my parents' divorce when she started posting videos and her music helped me through that. Is it possible to be in love with someone you haven't met? I don't think I'm in love with her exactly, I just love her voice. The way it's soothing even when she's singing a sad or angry song. Her words hold so much emotion, making me think about the song in a different perspective. I'd kill to just be near her or see her once. I'd like to believe she's real. I really want her to be real. I just don't know."

Her eyes were big now, glistening for some reason. I just wanted to make her feel better. Now that I knew who she was, how stubborn and accepting and not at all horrible she was... I didn't want her to be upset. Tick her off a little, yes because it was funny and I loved it, but I hated seeing her upset like when she saw Luke again or when I was beating myself up over reading in front of her. I didn't know how to feel about her. I mean I guess we were friends kind of.

"You okay?" She nodded gulping down a bottle of water quickly and blinking. "So what do you think about her? Real?"

"I don't know." She whispered quietly as we got out of the car, walking inside. We were extremely early today, so there were no kids here at the moment. I waited until she slipped off her shorts to throw her in the pool. I jumped in after her, not waiting to hear her yelling at me and grabbed her under water.

"Percy!" I felt around her sides until I found her spot and tickled her. "Stop please!" She said through sporatic laughs. I picked her up, meeting her eyes. They were so unique, I never wanted to stop looking at them.

" Are you happy now?"

"Yes." She said with a laugh.

"Look, if you need to talk or there's something wrong, I'm here for you. Even if nobody else is, I will be. I don't want you to be upset or anything. I like seeing you smile, it's a good look on you and you should wear it more often. Don't let other people bring you down, you're better than that." She stared at me quietly. I didn't know how she'd react, but I was praying to the gods above that she didn't slap me. And she didn't. Instead she wrapped her arms around my neck pulling herself closer to me.

"Is this a hug?"

"Well what do you think it is stupid?" I smirked against her shoulder. The thank you she said to me was silent, but audible. "Any time." I whispered back. She didn't let go for what felt like forever, but when she did, I met her eyes.

"Did we just have a moment, Chase?" A smirk rose up on her face. "Only in your wildest dreams." She said, copying my words from the last time we were in the pool.

I wasn't really listening though. I was thinking about how she hugged me out of her own free will. Was it weird? I didn't know how to feel. We were barely friends. Friends hugged each other, it was a completely normal thing to do. Still I couldn't help thinking that this was different, and when I looked her way, my thoughts jumbled.

Kids walking into the swim center shook me out of my thoughts and I realized I was being stupid. _She's a friend, _I reminded myself as I walked up to my group, shoving the thought in the back of my mind and trying my best to forget about it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really don't know how to feel about this chapter. I don't know. You guys should tell me what you think because I could really use your input! When you guys review I smile!- ShyGal<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Exceptions**

**AN: WARNING: This chapter contains mature content that might trigger some of you guys. It'll basically cover the subject of murder. I'm sorry if that makes some of you uncomfortable and you guys don't read this chapter, but this is beneficial to the story and it'll work its way in later so I have to write it. so... yeah. Please don't kill me. **

**Annabeth**

Ethan's little feet padded against the YMCA floors as he ran away. "Ethan! Ethan please stop!" I ran after him as he entered a weight room. His little sobs hurt to hear and all I wanted to do was hug him until he was happy. I grabbed his tiny frame and sat him down on my lap. His eyes were sad, his little hands reaching up to wipe his tears away.

"Ethan what's wrong? What's going on? You aren't normally this sad when the sessions end." The tears kept falling as I hugged him to me. I stroked his hair softly, trying to do everything possible to make him feel better. "Shh, it's okay. I don't know what's wrong, but I promise I'll keep it a secret if you tell me. You can trust me." He looked at me sadly, the gleam in his eyes gone.

"Mommy decided she didn't want me." It was silent and quick, and I didn't understand what he was trying to say. "What? What do you mean she decided she didn't want you?" His gaze fell to the ground. "When I went to Chuck E Cheeses. I met her and I thought she was gonna be my new mommy, but she decided she didn't want me. Now I have to stay at my big friend's house again until someone else decides they want to be my new mommy."

My stomach twisted in a knot, and it was like all the air had been sucked out of my lungs. "But I saw your mom, Ethan. She came to pick you up from swim class that one day, remember?"

"That wasn't my mommy. That was my big friend. She takes care of me at her house, and she said she wants me to have fun while I'm there, so she lets me come here. I have a little room in her house with stuff in it, but she says it's only temporary until I get a new mommy."

I wanted to cry. The woman I thought was his mother was actually his caregiver, and that wasn't even permanent. He was an orphan. If I could, I would adopt him right now, but I wasn't old enough. If we were in different circumstances, I'd tell my mom to, but if I'm being honest, he'd be worse off living with us than with his caregiver.

I looked him in the eyes. He seemed a bit more calm now while I was anything but. How could someone give up this little guy? I didn't know why he ended up in foster care, but I knew that the lady who turned him down must've been crazy. Maybe it's just me, but I couldn't do anything except love Ethan. He was so adorable and the sweetest little kid- other than Malcolm- I'd ever met.

"No body loves me, Annabeth. Why doesn't anybody want me? Why doesn't anybody love me anymore?" My heart was breaking inside of my chest. "That's not true Ethan I love you! I love you so much that my heart hurts every session when you leave. I would choose you every time if I could! I love you, don't say that ever again." He deserved to hear those words at least once in his life. I love you meant so much to him, I'm sure of it, and I didn't want him to go another day in his life without someone saying that to him. "I wish you were my mommy." It was a whisper, but I heard it and I wished it too. I'd gotten so attached to him now.

That night, I carried little Ethan out of the weight room cradling him. That night, I walked up to his caregiver and asked her why he was in foster care in the first place. That night, she saw the love in my eyes and agreed. And that night, I found out exactly why.

It started with Ethan's mother. She was a delicate woman, and she wasn't much of a fighter. Any feelings she had, she would get out using a journal. She poured her feelings into it, letting it drain away her whole being. If it wasn't for her love of writing, I wouldn't have the privilege of knowing the first half of Ethan's life story, or the fact that his loving mother cried and rocked herself in the shower until her fingers were pruney, her eyes were bloodshot, and her lip was raw from biting it the way she did. She used to be a lively woman, loving everything and anything she could. Even when the pregnancy test was positive she was happy. It was after her child was born that things took a turn for the worst.

He was two. It'd been two hard years, but they were two and he'd made it that far. His dad expected a girl. He wanted one with all his heart. His father abused him when he was young, so he hated the idea of having a boy at all. Nevertheless, he was the father to a son. His dad was extremely upset, so he didn't want to participate in naming the little baby. The mother named the baby Ethan, because it meant strong. She'd happened to study name meanings a long time ago, but this one stuck in her head. She believed he was a fighter, that he could over come anything.

The first year of his life went by, and his dad never accepted his existence. Instead, his mom had to take care of him all by herself. Meanwhile, she was watching her husband get mentally unstable more and more every day. He started taking things away from Ethan, like being able to celebrate his birthday or getting gifts for Christmas. Sometimes, he'd even force the toddler to stay in his room while family or friends were over so he could pretend he was never there.

Then came the breaking point. It was a beautiful day even though the events taking place weren't beautiful at all. It was a different day too because it was the first time that this man had looked at Ethan, acknowledging that he was there. And then he saw it. Ethan's mother had blue eyes, and so did he. But Ethan didn't. Ethan had brown eyes. And so did Ethan's late grandfather, also known as the man who beat him to a pulp every night.

He couldn't understand why his father was filling up the bath tub. His little mind couldn't wrap his mind around it. But the wife could, and she did when she rushed into the bathroom watching the man she loved about to drown the baby she'd spent countless hours giving birth to. He scrambled out of his father's grasp, unaware that he was about to face death and running towards his mother. She smiled sadly, tears clouding her eyes. But then her mouth popped open and she looked down at the blood that was starting to stain her white shirt from the bullet hole that was now in her chest.

A second loud boom caused Ethan to look away from his bleeding mother and instead look at his father. He now laid in his own pool of blood, except his blood was coming from his head. The mental illness had finally won, but Ethan didn't know. He thought his parents were just sleeping. So when later on that night some people in uniforms tried to explain that he would never see mommy and daddy again, he cried, but not as much as he would if he really understood what death was. And now here he was two years later.

"Ms. Chase?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up at the lady. "I can assure you, Ethan is in good hands with me." I shook my head furiously, feeling someone standing behind me. "That's not enough. Ethan needs a real life, a real family. He needs to know what Christmas is, enjoy the little things in life that matter. He needs to be loved."

"There is already someone in line waiting to meet with me about adopting him. He will go to a good home with nice parents and a stable income."

"Who? Which family? Do I know them?"

"That's confidental, I can't release that information to you. Ms. Chase, I have to go. Ethan's waiting for me in the car." She headed towards the exiting doors.

"Tell him you love him when you tuck him into bed." I said before I could think better of it. She didn't turn to respond. I rushed to Percy's truck closing the door quickly as he followed me inside. "Hey what's going on with you?" I felt something drip down my face but decided to overlook it. That is until Percy's hand reached up to wipe my cheek. My eyes widened as I realized what exactly was happening.

"Oh my gods." Percy turned to me concerned. "What? What is it?" After I didn't respond he started the engine. "I don't want to send you home like this. Come to my house for dinner and I'll drive you home afterwards." I looked up at him, the thought tempting me. But I couldn't. Mal was waiting for me at home, probably alone. I opened my mouth to say something, but my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Annabeth, this is David's mom, I just wanted to let you know that Malcolm is staying the night because there's a school field trip tomorrow and he's car pooling with us. Is that okay?" I breathed a sigh of relief. Malcolm would be okay for a night. "Yes that's fine, tell him that I said I love and miss him very much." Percy glanced at me as David's mother said her farewells and I hung up.

"Who was that?" He asked, pulling out of the parking lot and getting on the street. "My brother's friend's mom. He's staying the night."

"Great. So you're coming to my house for dinner. I need to talk to you anyway." I stared straight ahead, blinking quickly to try and stop the inevitable. I made no effort to stop him from taking the route to his house. It wouldn't do any good anyway, he was as stubborn as I was. Maybe more, but I would never admitt that to him. I counted. We pulled up at a red light and the blinking wasn't working. Passed a Quik Trip, still not working.

Finally, we pulled up in front of a small house with gold rimming. I noticed no lights were on inside, but I didn't comment. I just shouldered my bag and followed him into his house. It looked cozy. A long brown couch was sitting on top of surprisingly dark carpeting. The kitchen wasn't ginormous, but just big enough for you to do your buisness and get out. There was a medium sized TV in the living room and a small bar in front of the kitchen sink.

"My mom's still at work, she'll be home in about an hour though so don't worry." I nodded at him, not taking my eyes away from the features in the room. "When you're done analyzing my house, tell me." I wanted to glare at him but I couldn't find it in me. He noticed my seriousness and grabbed my arm, dragging me to a room with a dark blue interior and turning on the light.

"You can put your bag over there." He pointed to a corner of the room and I walked over there silently, slipping on his hoodie in the process. I then headed to the door hoping he'd just let me out quickly. I was wrong. Before my hand could touch the knob his sun-kissed body slid in front of the door blocking my way out. "You can't leave yet. We need to talk."

"No, we really don't."

"Yes we do. I know you weren't just cryin-"

"Don't." He stared at me, practically begging to finish my sentence. I took a breath. "Don't say that."

"Say what? That you were c-"

"I said don't." It was a stiff reply, but I didn't want to hear it. I couldn't be doing what he thought I was. That was the old me, and I'm not her anymore.

"Why not?"

"Because." I left it at that and tried opening the door again but he wouldn't let me through. I was starting to get impatient. I wanted out.

"Why not, Annabeth?"

"Because."

"That's not a real answer. Why not?"

"Because! There's nothing to talk about! At all! We're not friends, Percy! We will never be friends either! You're just a guy I tutor, a guy I have to spend time with because we're captains of the same swim team!" There was silence. I instantly regretted saying every word that came out of my mouth. I was feeding off of my anger and frustration. The truth was, I was getting used to him. I was starting to consider him a friend.

"You can't push me away that easily." He replied in a relaxed stone. But that quickly changed. "I know I don't know you as well as Thalia. I know that we only met maybe a month ago. I know you hate me or whatever it is that you feel towards me. I know all of this, Annabeth. But I also know that you need to stop pushing everyone away."

"I don't-"

"Annabeth. Be quiet. Don't deny it. No one can help you if you don't let them know what is going on with you. And you know what? You have to accept it, okay? You were crying. Do you hear me? You cried. And that's completely okay. I cry too, and so does the rest of the world. Maybe I'm just that guy to you, but you are not just that girl to me. Okay?" It stung to hear those disgusting words again. _You cried._

"No. I can't just accept it! I didn't cry!"

"Yes you did!"

"Crying isn't a strong thing to do."

"Well maybe you don't always have to be so fucking strong, Annabeth." I looked up at him shocked at his words but his eyes didn't waver.

"You don't. You're already a strong person. You don't have to pretend to be something you're not. Yes, you have to be strong, but sometimes you need to let yourself feel. Sometimes, you need to let it out, and sometimes, that means crying. I don't agree with most stupid quotes on the internet, but I do agree with one. Crying doesn't mean you're weak, it means you've been strong for too long. I think you're an amazing person. Crying isn't going to change my opinion of you. You really shouldn't care what other people think of you, you're perfect the way you are. If you need to cry, cry."

I didn't realize that I was already crying until he started wiping up my tears with his thumbs. And I cried. I cried years worth of tears that night. My body was letting everything that I'd bottled up out into Percy's chest. I couldn't thank the gods enough that he was supporting me other wise my knees would've buckled already. It felt strange, letting tears actually make their way out of my eyes, but it also felt like the weight of the world was off my shoulders. Ethan's confession to me triggered this. He triggered everything that I'd refused to let out in five years. I cried until there was nothing left and I was out of tears.

I held onto him for dear life not wanting to let go even after I'd stopped crying. My breath was ragged and rough and all I wanted was for nothing to change. "I didn't mean it." I muttered against his shirt. "I know." The moment came when he pulled away and I instantly felt the absence of his body heat. He laid down on his floor pulling me down with him.

"I haven't cried since sixth grade." I didn't look at him I just stared at the ceiling.

"That's a long time to hold stuff in." He wrapped his arms around me and I silently thanked him. I'd never tell him that I wanted his arms around me but I did.

"Ethan's an orphan." I blurted. I met his gaze. "His mom was murdered by his dad when she found him trying to drown him. His dad killed himself after shooting his mom." I whispered, tears filling up in my eyes again. "I love him so much, almost as if he were my own brother. I can't imagine someone ever not wanting him. He's so happy even though these horrible things are happening to him."

"He's a strong little kid, Annabeth. He's going to find a good family."

"I'm just worried. That no one will want him."

"Well obviously somebody does already." He said looking me in the eyes. He was so close I could feel his breath on my face. "You can't be the only one out there in the world who loves him." I nodded. I was also really upset about the possibility of Mistry being taken away from me, but I obviously couldn't talk to him about that. I'd worked so hard to make her the way she is, and now some asshole has to find out that I use a wig? Who pays that much attention to something? I was flipping out when I saw the video at school. Mistry was such a huge part of my life, I couldn't just stop making videos. But now some of my fanbase would be questioning me. If I lost her I don't know what I'd do.

"Percy?"

"Hm?"

"I seriously didn't mean it. You're not just a guy to me." I stared at his eyes, deep and holding so many unknown emotions in them. "What am I then?" I could feel him pulling me closer and I noticed that I didn't even try to stop him. Well that's definitely a change from a month ago when I wanted nothing to do with him.

"A friend I guess."

"You guess?" He said with a smirk. I smacked him and he smiled. "Friends."

"Well, friend, I have a surprise for you." He pulled me up with him and I stared at him confused. "What?" He led me out of his room and sat me down on the couch. "Hold on." He opened the door and a woman's voice flooded the kitchen.

"I don't know if this is the one you wanted me to get her." I could hear Percy trying to shush her. "Mom!" I smiled as a woman with black curly hair walked into the room.

"Hi Mrs. Jackson, I'm Annabeth. I'm in swim with Percy. He said it was okay if I came over for dinner, I hope you don't mind." She smiled kindly at me.

"I've heard about you, sweetheart. Please, call me Sally. Oh yes, it's absolutely fine." I nodded and Percy entered the room shooting a look at his mother. She said she heard about me... Has Percy mentioned me to his mom before? She got up quickly and headed towards the kitchen. I stared at Percy wondering what was going on.

"Listen, this isn't a big deal okay? We saw an ad online and my mom went to go check it out. It was a _really _good deal. I just remembered what you said and I told my mom to do the deal. I planned this out, so you coming over to dinner was not just me being nice. But it's not a big deal."

"What are you talking about?" He grabbed something from his mom and hid it behind his back. "It's seriously not a big deal." He repeated.

"Just show me already." He brought the thing from behind his back and I almost cried _again._

"Oh my gods!" There in his hands was a small caramel colored maltipoo with a red bow around it's neck. He placed it on my lap. "There's no way it's mine."

"It's yours." He assured. "She's a girl, a couple months old. She has all her shots, and we have all the things you need to take care of her. Food, bed, whatever you can think of. It's seriously not a big deal."

"Oh stop saying that! This is the biggest deal ever!" I was ecstatic. I stared at the puppy as it crawled off my lap and started sniffing at the couch. "It's really not. It's not a big deal. Think of it as a truce. It signifies our new friendship." I stared at him about to burst with happiness.

"Name her with me!"

"So you like her?"

"Yes!" I practically screamed.

I could barely contain my excitement through out dinner. I thanked Sally about a thousand times before I put Charlie, as we decided to name her, in her moving cage and got in Percy's car. I almost didn't want to go home. He pulled up in front of my house, my smile still as wide as ever. He helped me get everything out of the car and into the empty house- mom wasn't here again. I let Charlie out of her cage and let her roam around the living room.

"She's already potty trained, so don't worry about her doing her buisness inside." I smiled wider if that was even possible as he walked towards the door.

"I can't thank you enough, Percy." He smiled at me. "It seriously isn't a big deal."

"But it is to me. I told you that, and you actually acted on it. Thank you for everything. The pup and for helping me today." I said quietly.

"Anytime." I burst with happiness again. "I can't believe you got me a pup." I jumped on him, hugging him the tightest I could possibly manage. "You wanna give me a kiss too?" He said sarcastically.

"Yep." I met my lips to his cheek quickly, smirking at his reaction. He was red and completely shocked. "I don't think friends kiss each other." He said in an attempt to make a come back, but it wasn't working. "It was a friendly kiss. I'm pretty sure you'll never get one of those kinds of kisses."

"Are you challenging me, Chase?"

"Maybe so." He smirked at me and after I stopped hugging him, we said our goodbyes and he left me alone with cute little Charlie.

It was funny to think that a month ago I'd probably slap the shit out of him, but now I was hugging him like he was a human carebear. I felt like he was changing me. I cried for the first time in five years tonight. That means something doesn't it? Maybe I was crazy, but if I was so was he because there were two people involved in this friendship not just me. I smiled to myself as I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I KNOW. It was a shortish chapter. I'm sorry :( And if there are a couple grammar mistakes, sorry still on my thanks so much for the reviews last chapter! It made me so happy. Anyway, tell me what you think, leave me a review. Till next time!- ShyGal<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Exceptions**

**AN: Eh. I didn't get many reviews last chapter so I'm kinda bummed. But special thanks to Ache for your review, that gave me a great self confidence boost :) And I know you guys want Percy to find out about Mistry, I know I know I know. It's getting close. It'll be soon I promise you, just have patience with me. **

**Percy**

"You know Percy, she's a really sweet girl." I rolled my eyes in the direction of my mother. She stared at the TV screen, acting like she hadn't said anything. "Yeah, I guess."

"Very pretty." She acted like I didn't know that already. I knew that since the first day she walked into the classroom. She wasn't pretty like a stereotypical teenage girl. You know, loads of make up, short skirts, low cut shirts, and fried hair. She was so natural and down to earth it surprised even me. But I wasn't admitting that to my mother.

"Eh. She's okay." She turned to look at me. "You're not fooling anyone, Guppie."

"What do you mean, mother dear?" I said in my most smart-assy tone. I always did that when she called me guppie. She'd been calling me that since I got enrolled in my first swim class. "What I mean is, you wouldn't have asked me to get her that dog and all the other stuff if you didn't care about her."

"Her name is Charlie." I said quickly and as soon as I said it I wanted to slap myself. The smirk that was usually on my face slid onto my mother's. I always did get that from her. My dad had passed over his tan complexion and his green eyes, but my mother had given me my signature look. She insisted that I was the spitting image of dad, but I wasn't fully. My nose was slightly slanted like hers and my eye shape came from her too. I loved my mom. She was the most beautiful woman in the world, inside and out.

"Interesting."

"Mom, she's just a friend."

"Friends don't get each other puppies just because."

"But I did. Look, I just remembered that she told me she really wanted one and they were a good price so why not?" I could still remember the excitement on her face as she saw Charlie for the first time. Her eyes lit up and her face flushed. The way she reacted was priceless and I'd buy her a puppy every day if it meant I could see her smile as big as she did yesterday.

"Wait... She said her name is Annabeth. Is she the same Annabeth you said stole your position on the swim team?"

"Yes, Mom. Same one."

"So let me get this straight. She took your position from you and you told me you hate her... but you got her a puppy? That doesn't sound like hate to me." I opened my mouth to say something, but she cut me off before I could get a word out. "Wait, is she the same one who's tutoring you?" I nodded.

"Seems like you guys spend an awful lot of time together. Mondays, Tuesdays, Wendsdays, Fridays, and Saturdays."

"We're swim captains, we kinda have to spend a lot of time together." I said knowing where my mom was headed with this. "Yeah, but the tutoring is totally optional."

"She offered because I saved her life." Shit. I shouldn't have said that. My mom's attention was grabbed as her eyes widened slowly. She turned around to pause the _Switched at Birth_ episode she was watching. Oh shit shit shit. I knew I'd screwed up this time, she _never _pauses her ABC family shows. Don't get me wrong, she's a great mother, and I couldn't ask for better. But let's just say that one day, I came in bleeding, asked her if we had gauze, and her response was: "Yeah, dinner's in the kitchen."

"What do you mean you saved her life?"

"She stopped breathing after she passed out at practice one day. It wasn't a big deal."

"Wasn't a big deal?! Never say that again! Wait...If she wasn't breathing... You gave her mouth to mouth? You guys have kissed and I'm hearing about it now?"

"It wasn't a kiss! I was getting her to breath again. She was fine afterwards, I took her to get some food and-"

"You guys have been on a date already too?" I face palmed. "It wasn't a date mom! I was just making sure she ate before I took her home." She sighed.

"I'm just saying, Guppie. I'm forty already. I want grandchildren at some point before I die."

"Well I can assure you that your grandchildren's mother will not be named Annabeth Chase."

"Of course not. She'll be named Annabeth Jackson." I groaned. I forgot I also got my stubborness from her. A knock on the door cut our conversation short and I smiled happily. I didn't want to talk about Annabeth at the moment. I just wanted to be here with my loving mother. I pulled the door open and was met with two pairs of electric blue eyes.

Thalia didn't even say hi to me, she just barged in. "Hey Aunt Sally!"

"Lia, haven't seen you in weeks sweetie!" I think my mom was the only one allowed to call her that. Jason strolled into the kitchen obviously smelling the blue cookies. "Hey Aunt Sally." He said through a mouthful of cookies. He planted a kiss on her cheek, leaving a chocolatey smudge on her face.

"Hey Jace. You guys all look so grown up to me now." She leaned back on the couch, remote in hand. Thalia looked at the screen and her eyes bulged. "Sorry if we were interrupting an important conversation." She, like me, knew that my mother was absolutely obsessed with ABC family shows, especially the one that was paused now. I begged my mother to keep her mouth shut about the conversation. I didn't want Thalia to kill me.

"Oh, wasn't too important. Just talking about this new girl Percy's got his eye on." Jason perked up. I didn't date, ever. Most girls in high school just wanted the title, or to end up on MTV. I didn't want to waste my time.

"A girl? Really? Who? Does she go to Goode?"

"Yes actually, you probably know her." I begged her to be quiet. I couldn't say anything, I just sat there speechless. "Who?" Thalia asked seeming intrigued.

"Oh, her name's-"

"Rachel!" I blurted. Jason spit out a chunk of cookie and Thalia stared at me with an open mouth. "_Dare?" _Mom stared at me confused.

"You like Rachel? Like the really popular one?"

"I don't like anyone! This is just a misunderstanding, okay? I-"

"Dude good luck with that. I think I'll go wait in the car. Bye Aunt Sally." Thalia sat there quietly, a rare occurence with her.

"We came over to tell you guys that Nico and Bianca are coming in from Long Island this weekend and we're getting together at my house. It'll be a really nice reunion, it's just gonna be us and a couple close friends. I should probably go Aunt Sally. Bye Percy." She grabbed the bag she'd brought and quickly exited. As soon as the door was shut my mom turned her gaze to me.

"Who the heck is Rachel?" A groan escaped my lips before I could stop it. "This girl that I met at the YMCA. Now they think I like her."

"Well why did you say her name?!"

"Because! Annabeth is Thalia's best friend. If you had finishe the sentence she would've killed me."

"Thalia is a very understanding young lady, I'm sure she would've been fine with you liking her best friend."

"Ugh, Mom I don't like her!"

"Yeah... Tell that to Charlie."

* * *

><p>I sat at one of the many lunch tables in the Goode cafeteria waiting for Thalia come in with the new student. She had to wake up extra early this morning to get here for whoever it was. She was absolutely pissed. And where the hell was Annabeth today? I chewed on a piece of bacon as I stared off into space.<p>

"Hey, there goes your crush." Jason said with a bit of a laugh. I turned to see Rachel walking in through the doors, her mini skirt higher than the stoners at this school. I didn't know her that well, but apparently she was insanely popular. I was well-known at the school, but she was considered famous here.

"You have a crush on Rachel Dare?" Leo asked bewildered. Connor laughed. "Dude why? Join the rest of the school." Travis cut in. "Actually, right now, the rest of the school is all over Ms. Co-Captain."

"Well I understand why." Leo said quickly. "She's hot _and_ nice. Well except to Percy of course. She fucking hates you." I rolled my eyes at him. "Not anymore, we're friends." I said picking up a muffin from my breakfast plate.

"Ha! Suuuureee." I took a bite out of the muffin. "Where is she? She's usually already here by now." Jason perked up. "Oh, Anna? Yeah, she's over there. Looks like she just got here." I turned my head to the direction he was pointing at and the muffin almost fell out of my mouth. She was... I couldn't even describe. A gray knee-length pencil skirt hugged her hips and met with a white ruffled shirt. Her lips were adorned with a coat of red lipstick and her long hair was intricately done in a side updo.

She looked incredibly striking. I heard her nude heels click-clack on the tiled floor as she made her way through the cafeteria doors. Will Solace, a junior at this school, was at her side, a Starbucks drink in both of their hands. He also looked nice wearing a sports coat over a white shirt and slacks. They'd obviously gone for coffee together.

This thought disturbed me for some reason. I watched as she laughed at something he said and playfully shoved his chest. Obviously I wasn't the only one who noticed how great she looked because Travis was gawking at her and Leo was trying to pick up his jaw from the floor. I took another bite of my muffin angrily. I watched as they hugged each other, then he stalked off to go talk to some other nicely dressed people and she made her way to our table.

She made eye contact with me and smirked, eyebrows raised to make the hottest facial expression ever. Fuck, I was checking her out too much. She set her Starbucks cup down in front of me.

"You look like you're going to meet Obama. Why are you dressed so fancy?" She scoffed. "Gods, can you tell me I look nice?" A smile creeped up on my face. "You look absolutely breathtaking. Now tell me why you're dressed like that." She blushed furiously. "National Honors Society luncheon. Plus, a couple of us are meeting up with a designing specialist. It's supposed to be extremely important." I noticed the light hints of make up she'd applied to her face. It wasn't caked onto her face like most of the girls here, and it was just a small amount. A bit of eyeliner and a little blush. Her eyes looked amazingly bright.

Someone cleared their throat and that's when I remembered there were other people at the table. They looked like they'd just witnessed hell freezing over. Jason got up and wrapped his arm around Annabeth's waist, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Well I think you look beautiful, Anna."

"Aw, thanks Jace. You're like the older brother I never had."

"And you're like the tolerable sister I never had." She chuckled, and at that moment, Thalia burst through the doors, a tan girl with long dark hair done in a braid trailing behind her. She looked even more upset than before.

"And these are my friends. Would you like to know all about them?" Thalia said sarcastically. Whoever this girl was opened her mouth, but no words came out as Thalia cut her off. "This is my best friend in the whole world, Annabeth Lauren Chase. By the way Anna, you look great." Annabeth smiled, wrapping her arm around Thalia's neck in an attempt to calm her down. Lauren...Very nice middle name.

"This is-"

"Um. I kinda don't need to know all of these people's names." Thalia glared at the girl who glared right back. "Yeah, you kinda do. Because I'm trying to waste as much time as possible. Anyway, back to what I was saying. This is my brother Jason, my cousin Percy, and my friends Leo, Connor, and Travis Stoll. Everybody, this is the new student."

"I have a name." She said stiffly as Thalia rolled her eyes at her. "This is the new girl, Reyna Avila Ramirez-Arellano. Happy?"

"Why my full name?"

"Because I can." Jason knew where this was headed and quickly intervened. "Did you guys know that Percy has a crush on Dare?" Why the hell did he pick that subject. Why. Annabeth's eyes grew wide. "Rachel?"

"No, I-"

"Wow. I mean that's... Wow." She sipped on her coffee awkwardly and avoided my eyes. I missed looking at them instantly. "No, I don't like her it was a misunderstanding."

"You don't have to explain your crushes to me." She said quickly as she got up and headed for the trashcans. I chased after her. "Annabeth, I don't have a crush on her."

"It's none of my buisness if you do though. Besides, you don't have to run you crushes with me I'm just a friend anyway." She said throwing her cup away. "Annabeth-"

"You look fantastic." We both turned to find Luke standing next to the trashcan, a flirtatious smile on his face.

"Thanks." She said stiffly. She grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the cafeteria. "Where are we going?" She stayed silent and forced me into an empty art room, shutting the door behind her. She took a seat at a table and I followed suitly. She started sketching something down on a paper as she muttered numbers and things to herself.

After only a matter of minutes, she passed the paper over to me with a satisfied smile on her face. It was a drawing of Rachel. Her facial features were proportionate and in the drawing, she actually looked real.

"I thought you designed buildings."

"I do. But I'm an artist too. I can draw. And I chose to draw her."

"You shouldn't have. I have no connection with her." She rolled her eyes at me, seemingly not convinced. "What about you and Will?" It was a question I'd been dying to ask her since she walked in.

"What?"

"Will. You were with him this morning. I assumed you guys got coffee together."

"No... We just happened to stop at the same Starbucks. He ended up giving me a ride because I'd been walking. He's in the society too."

"Do you like him?" She stared at me with a knowing smile. "He's a nice guy. But no. Why? Are you jealous?"

"Jealous? Of a friend? Never." She rolled her eyes at me. "I do look good though right?" Her tone was nervous and I watched as she dusted off imaginary lint from her skirt. "Yes. You look great. Very professional, very sophisticated, very... some other word." She snickered, but her eyes showed an emotion I couldn't place. "You're one of a kind Percy." I smirked. She started pacing down the length of the room looking like she had something on her mind.

"What's up?" Her eyes looked troubled, and almost glistening. She looked like she wanted to cry. I knew she was still having trouble accepting the fact that crying was okay, though.

"I... Feel like I can trust you now." I nodded trying to listen. "And you've proven that I can too."

"What's going on?"

"I... Have something I need to tell you. I don't know how you'll react to it. But it's something that you should know because we're friends now and you deserve to know this." I got up and made my way to her. The silence was starting to kill me. "You can tell me whatever this is." She nodded, crossing her arms over her chest in the process.

"This is something that I've been involved with for a while. Years, okay? Years." She took a breath. "Percy, I'm Mi-"

"Annabeth, we have to go!' I turned around to find Will standing at the doorway. "Um... Sorry if I interrupted something, but we really have to go Beth. Like now. The bus is leaving in two minutes." She nodded and grabbed her bag. "Okay, I'm coming." She turned back to me giving me a side hug and rushing out the door. I didn't understand what she was saying. What could she mean by mi? Misunderstood? Mistreated? I thought about what Will had called her. Beth. Why was I uncomfortable with him calling her that? I was left with unanswered questions and a tingling feeling on my side that was spreading way too quickly.

* * *

><p>The week came and went like it was nothing, and too soon it was Saturday. Annabeth and I had agreed to push back our tutoring session till Sunday. I straightened up the jacket against my ACDC shirt and rang the doorbell to the Grace residence. Jason opened the door quickly, a wild look on his face as I heard a girl yelling from inside. "Hey, Perce. Come right in." He straightened his shirt and I just knew I was wearing a confused expression.<p>

"You cheated!" I heard a girl yell. "Did not!" Another voice yelled, and I think it was a male's. I walked into the living room to find Annabeth smacking Will with a pillow. _Will?_ What the heck was he doing here? "I bought that property fair and square!" She said through laughs. "I bought it in my head first so you lose!"

"That doesn't even make any sense!" I looked at Jason for an explanation. "They were playing Monopoly. Started just twenty minutes ago."

"Why is Will here?" He stared at me funny. "He's friends with Nico and Bianca. Annabeth met them at San Francisco."

"Percy!" I turned around to find Annabeth behind me. She ran her hand through her hair and smiled. "I really have to talk to you. Come with me." She led me up to the game room and plopped down on the couch, her braid falling over her shoulder.

"What's up, Chase?" She turned to me, criss-cross applesauce. Her eyes looked excited and scared at the same time. "I got an e-mail from Colombia this morning." My eyes widened. "Colombia University?" She nodded. "What did it say?"

"They're offering me a scholarship for their architectual program."

"How much?" She let out a breath. "Full ride." I stared at her. "Oh my gods that's amazing!"

"I can't take it though."

"What? Why the hell not?" She rubbed her neck nervously. "I'm a junior Percy. I'm not leaving for college now I'm not ready. It's just too much, I can't handle it."

"This is Colombia we're talking about. Being an architect is your dream."

"Yeah, but I have things I need to do here. I have my brother. He can't stay here by himself."

"He'll be with your mom." There was a pause as I looked at her eyes quickly filling with tears. "Right?"

"I have my brother." She repeated. "I have Thalia, the most amazing person in the world to me. I have Jason, my honorary brother. I have Ethan who I love so so so much. He needs me just as much as Malcolm. He's already going through bad things, if I left he'd be devestated."

"After the swimming program finishes you won't see each other again, Annabeth." She shook her head at me. "I'll visit him. He needs me." She paused. "I have Will too." My eyes narrowed at the mention of his name. "He's great and I absolutely adore him. And I have you. I can't just give all of that up for Colombia." The last part shocked me. I was important to her? I mean she was important to me, but I didn't think I was to her.

"Don't worry about me. I can handle it if you leave."

"You're telling me you wouldn't miss me at all if I left to Colombia?"

"No, I would. A lot trust me. You've crawled your way into my heart and if you leave I'll be upset because you're a great friend and I'll miss our arguments like crazy. But I'm not going to hold you back. This is your dream. You deserve this." She smiled wrapping her arms around me nd placing her head on my chest.

"Thanks. But I've already made my decision. Colombia can wait for me if they want, and if not, it's their loss. I can't leave y'all behind. I want to finish high school happily. I want to experience things that normal high schoolers do. And you'll just have to be okay with that because I'm not changing my mind."

I smirked at her stubbornness and set my chin on her head. "Hey, what was that thing you were going to tell me Tuesday? Remember you were going to tell me but then you had to leave for the luncheon?" She stiffened under my arms.

"Right. Um, it's not important anymore. I was probably just being hormonal like girls are." She said quickly. My eyebrows furrowed at her, but the sound of the doorbell ringing stopped me from questioning her anymore. She shot up and raced down the stairs.

"Bianca!" My cousin's eyes bulged and she dropped her bags. "Oh my gods when did you even get to New York?! Do you live here now? Did you move?" Annabeth nodded excitedly and they hugged. It looked uncomfortabe from my perspective. Nico hung his arm around Annabeth's neck and smiled crookedly. "Hey Anna." Bianca stared at him. "Wait did you know she was here?" He nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was a surprise." Annabeth answered for him. I made my way over and greeted them. Will shook Nico's hand stiffly as he searched his face. I stared at them weirdly.

After all the greetings were said, we spent the night catching up and watching movies in the living room. Uncle Zeus and Aunt Sarah were out at date night so we had the house to ourselves. I mean I guess it wasn't that big a deal that we were all alone, the only people who weren't blood related were Annabeth and Will, and apparently Annabeth was practically family to the Grace household so it wasn't a problem.

It was about two AM when I heard it. That small little sound that occurs every time Thalia's bedroom door is opened. It's because her hinge is messed up, and now it squeaks. I shot up from my sleeping bag and made my way out of Jason's room, following the footsteps of whoever had woken up. I thought it was Bianca, but when I reached the game room I found a blonde.

She was hugging her legs close and her head was set on her knees. She looked thoughtful. I leaned against the door frame hoping she wouldn't see me. A tune was ringing through the air and I leaned in close to hear her.

"It's my life, it's now or never. I ain't gonna live forever. I just want to live while I'm heart is like an open highway. Like Frankie said, I did it my way. I just wanna live while I'm alive...It's my life."

She had a really gentle voice and it sounded so sweet and medolic. It sounded strangely familiar, but I couldn't place why. I slid into the game room slowly and grabbed her shoulders. She flinched under my touch and turned around to face me.

"What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same question." I said with a smirk. There was silence as I sat down next to her. She looked up at me, the darkness in the room stopping me from seeing her scintillating eyes. "I can't sleep. What's your excuse?"

"Same. Insomnia's starting to get me."

"Tell me about it." Silence. Complete and utter silence. And then sniffling. It was faint but it was there. "Annabeth?"

"Hm?"

"What's wrong?" More silence. It lasted for who knows how long. I sat there hearing her sniffling for what felt like hours.

"My mom's a drug addict." She said quietly. My head shot to her, my eyes widening at her words. "What?"

"It's not classified. She'll do anything that gets her high." It was quick and short. I stared at her in disbelief. "It started after my dad died." She continued.

"Depression was hitting her hard. I remember when she had her first blunt of marijuana. I didn't know what it was, just that it smelled funny. After her first couple times with it things started going down hill. Cociane, LSD, heroin, crystal meth, you name it. It's surprising she hasn't overdosed. She's an alcoholic too. She's probably tried it all. When I turned ten, she had a one night stand with my dad's brother. She ended up pregnant. That's when she had to quit. My brother was born as an NAS baby, but he went through withdrawl and ended up being healthy. I thought it was over after that, but when my brother's dad decided he didn't want to help raise him, my mom went back to the drugs. We soon started running out of money, and she got mad at me because I wouldn't give up the money my dad had left for me so she could go to her dealer. The whole reason we moved here was because she thinks that it's easier to find drug dealers here. I'm pretty sure she's a prostitute now. I've had to raise Malcolm all by myself. That's why I can't leave to Colombia, that's why I have to stay. That's why I probably won't even go to college. Malcolm's six. _Six._ I can't leave him with her. He doesn't know how to take care of himself."

She was shaking uncontrollably now and I couldn't do anything except sit there astonished. I couldn't believe this.

"Why haven't you called CPS or the police or anything?" She looked at me. "She's my _mother_ . She may be horrible at it, and she may be gone all the time, but she's still the only thing I have left. She's the last blood parental figure I have. I lost my dad already, I can't lose my mom too. I can't bring myself to do it. I just can't." I brought her closer to me until her sobs were drowned into my shirt.

"Annabeth, if this goes on like this I will call CPS myself." Her head shot up. "No you can't! Please promise me you won't. If things get bad then okay, but please please don't. Not now. I'm just getting comfortable here, if Malcolm and I get placed in foster care we will most likely get separated. I can't, I won't let that happen. Promise me you won't."

I stayed silent. "Percy promise me." I let out a breath. "I promise." She settled back down on my body. "Why are you telling me this?" I whispered.

"Because you know who I really am. You know I'm hurting and you know I have things I have to deal with. No one else does. No one else will listen."

"I'll always listen, Annabeth."

"I know." She said digging her head into my neck. I stroked her hair trying to calm her down. She was shaky and I could tell that what she had just told me took a lot of courage. I'm pretty sure she was emotionally wrecked right now, and the only thing I could do was comfort her and tell her it was going to be alright even though I didn't know if it was.

Hours went by, but I didn't dare move. She was calm now, and I was starting to feel her drift off. I pulled a blanket out from my side and draped it around her shoulders. "Percy?"

"Yes?"

"I know I'll probably regret saying this later because you'll hold it against me, but please stay."

"What do you mean?" She lifted her head and pressed her forehead against mine. "Too many people have left my life. I don't want you to be one of them. I want you to stay. You're important to me. Thalia and Jason and everyone else, they're important to me too, but you're someone who understands. Don't leave."

"Wild horses couldn't drag me away." I said quoting the Rolling Stones. Her lips softly brushed my neck as she placed her head back down without a word. She didn't understand that I wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon. Suddenly, I couldn't even remember why I had hated her in the first place. I didn't understand how anyone could. She was absolutely perfect in every way. I closed my eyes, falling asleep with my arms wrapped tightly around her.

The first thing I heard in the morning was screaming.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I know I teased you guys with her about to reveal herself to him in the art room. PLEASE don't kill me because of that. I worked soooo hard on this chapter, so please review. My goal is to get at least ten. I'm not going to hold the next chapter if I don't, but I'd just really really really like at least ten reviews pretty pretty please. Anyway, until next time! Hope you liked it!- ShyGal<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Exceptions**

**AN: EEEP! So incredibly happy right now! You guys gave me twenty two reviews and I only asked for ten so thanks a bunch! You guys made me really really happy, and I'm so glad that you guys are so supportive of me and this story. And I'm sorry for the cliffhanger last chapter, but it had to happen. To: Smiles Burn In the Styx: I hope this chapter answers your questions about why Annabeth is so hesitant to tell Percy about Mistry. And yes, the skirt being higher than the stoners was an original line, I came up with it. Guys... I know you'll be mad at me but this isn't the revealing chapter. The only thing I can tell you is that the revealing chapter will be in Percy's POV, and if you know how I change POVS then you should know when the revealing chapter will be. Anyway, I'm going to stop talking now.**

**Annabeth**

"Oh my Gods!" My head shot up at the same time Percy's did and I hissed as his head collided with mine. "Fuck." I muttered as I held my hand up to my head and looked to the doorway. No one was there. Apparently, Sam Claflin himself was downstairs because the screams that were making their way up the stairs sounded worse than a fan girl's. I groaned.

"What are they doing so early in the morning?" I pushed my face into his chest and was surprised when he let out a deep chuckle. "It's not that early. It's about nine right now."

"Really?" He nodded against my hair as he ran his hands through it. I squeezed his midsection and he laughed. "Are you trying to squeeze me to death?"

"Is that possible?"

"Why are you asking me you're the smart one." I smacked him. "You're smart too."

"Not as smart as Ms. I-got-accepted-to-Colombia." I poked his cheek quietly. I was still drained from what I'd told him last night. It was a sore subject for me. Colombia is a big deal. Not only that, but I talked to him about my mom. It took a lot for me to tell Thalia, but with him, it was like I could talk to him about anything. "Hey, it'll be okay. If you need to talk to me I'll be here." I nodded and started tracing numbers on his chest. It was an old habit of mine, I used to do it to my dad too and I guess I transferred it to Percy now.

"So when you said there was shit on my chest when we were in the closet you were lying." I paused and glared at him. "You can't prove that's true."

"Actually you just proved it yourself." He said with a smirk. "Well maybe I like messing with your chest."

"Well maybe I like you messing with my chest." I let out a breath. "Well good because you don't have a choice. I'm not going to stop." He laughed and pulled me to him. I smiled against his chest. I liked this. He was so incredibly cuddly he reminded me of a kitten. Calling him a friend was starting to sound like an understatement to me. He was always there for me, even when I didn't ask him to be. He didn't have to listen to me blab my sob story about my mom, he could've left at any time he wanted, but he stayed. That's when I knew I was completely wrong about him from the start.

He wasn't an ass. Maybe he gave me the wrong vibe the first time we spoke to each other, but it was understandable. I mean if he showed up to my school and tried out for the swim team that I'd been running for two years- which I had- and then I was forced to share my position with him, I'd be pretty pissed off too. And as Yoda once said, anger leads to hate, which is probably why he snapped at me when I first tried talking to him.

Yes, he did throw the match on the gasoline. He did start the fire, but I didn't stop it either. I just let it grow bigger without realizing it. But somehow, his true colors ended up revealing themselves, and unlike most people's, they were good. I guess I wasn't the easiest person to get along with. We were both hard headed which is why the argument refused to die down. But he showed he cared for me. He'd proved it multiple times too. And he'd promised me.

I almost broke down when he'd said those words to me. Not only did he promise to never leave, but he also said it while quoting the Rolling Stones, I mean how much better can he get? His words meant so much to me now. I was tired of people walking out on me, and now I knew that I wouldn't have to worry about that with him. He'd never leave, he promised me he'd stay and I believed him.

I felt a growing sense of dread. Percy trusted me now. He'd told me about his parents and how he felt about Mistry. I didn't ask him to he just did it out of his own free will, and here I was still holding back a secret from him. This friendship couldn't be built on a lie. I didn't want that. But it was already risky. Somebody else, someone who was against me, knew my secret.

I was in sixth grade when I met her. She was so different back then. Her jeans were always tattered with paint and her locks were always curly. I remember looking into her eyes and thinking that I just had to talk to her. She looked interesting to me and I was drawn to interesting things so why the hell not?

Oh, the YMCA was far from where we'd first met I can assure you. It was the beggining of fall and I was sitting under a tree reading The Book Thief. I saw a girl climbing a tree and when she fell, I rushed over to help her. It was then that a conversation started, and also a friendship. She admitted to me that she was there because her father went on a buisness trip and agreed to let her come with. After that, she came on short buisness trips frequently so she could come visit me. We were turning into good friends.

I'd been Mistry for about two years then and it was all going good. Thalia and I were already friends and she'd been keeping my secret for two years now which I was extremely grateful for. I was a trusting person. Even though I couldn't trust my mom to stay off the drugs or take responsibility for Malcolm, I still had faith in people.

Like I said, I was out of it. I had made a video the night before and forgot to take off my necklace yet again. I was in the high school swim team by now even though I was just an eight grader, so I had practice after school. Of course, I'd left my necklace in my swim bag. I rushed back to the empty locker rooms as soon as practice was over and found her. Of course she would think it was a nice time to visit me.

She was kneeling above my bag with the necklace in hand. I knew I'd been caught, she'd obviously seen the engraving on the back that said Music from Mistry's heart. She stared at me with such shock in her bright green eyes that I couldn't even process it. Yes Rachel found my secret, but she didn't exploit it and that made me grateful to her too.

But then I stopped being grateful the next year. The last time she came to visit it was strictly buisness. She'd changed so much since the last time I saw her and I couldn't believe my eyes. Her hair was pin straight and instead of wearing paint splattered jeans she wore designer ones. That visit, the last visit, was the one where she threatened to reveal my secret to everyone. I asked her what was wrong and what'd I'd done to piss her off but she just said she was done with me.

She said that she had heard about Thalia. She said that she wanted to be my only friend, and I didn't understand why she was doing what she was. When I refused to give up Thalia as a friend, she said she hated me. She called me a variety of names and I wanted to give up right then. Once again, someone that I trusted was betraying me. I think that's when I lost all hope completely. I shut myself out from the world and never really trusted again.

She said she wouldn't reveal my secret as long as I stayed out of her life, and I not-so-willingly agreed. When I saw her at the YMCA I wanted to crawl in a hole. She was a great actress, I'll give her that. The way she could smile while she was scowling on the inside astonished me. She'd recently told me that now the stakes would have to raise. She wanted something else now, and if I didn't deliver it she'd walk up on the stage and it'd all be over. Of course when I found out what she wanted I was more than happy to deliver. She wanted me to stay away from Luke. I did so happily. That was last week. My secret was safe right now, but I knew that sooner or later she'd come crawling back saying she wanted something else.

I may have been trusting back then, but not so much now. But that was starting to change. Percy was doing strange things to me and I didn't know how to feel about it. I had never admitted to anyone that Luke cheating on me hurt me more than I let on, I'd never let someone see me cry, and I definitley never told someone about my mom.

My life was turning upside down right now. My fan base was pissed off to say the least. They thought I'd lied to them which I kind of did, but none of this would've happened if that guy hadn't made that video. People were on my back like never before, and now my videos were being searched to see if anything could hint at my real identity. I'd tried to tell them that I was a real person but no one was buying it. Couldn't blame them though, I wouldn't buy it either. I internally groaned. It wasn't fair for Percy not to know. I'd just been so long since I'd trusted someone. I had to tell him, and soon. If I didn't the guilt would eat me away.

"You're insane, Chase." I met his eyes and shoved him. "Whatever."

"We should get up."He muttered into my hair. I groaned. "No..." He climbed over me and sat on the floor in front of me. " Come on, we have to get up." His face was next to mine and I turned my back to him quickly. "I don't want to get up."

"Annabeth come on. People are screaming down stairs we should go see what's up." I held my hands out to him. "Carry me then."

"I'd love to your highness, but your best friend would probably burn my arms off." I pouted. "But I'm tired. If I was Rachel you'd carry me." I said bitterly. See if I didn't know Rachel for who she really was, I would've possibly been fine with him liking her. Possibly, but I might've still been defensive of someone else taking the person I argue with away. But I knew who she was. I knew exactly who she was, and it kind of surprised me that Percy would go for a girl like that.

"Annabeth I don't like Rachel. Why does it matter anyway?" He smirked at me and leaned in close. "If you're really this jealous I could give you mouth to mouth again, except this time you'll be perfectly conscious."

"Actually, I think it's my turn to give you mouth to mouth you already had your turn."

"Well go ahead I'm waiting." I rolled my eyes at him. "Can you just carry me pleeeeaaassssee?" He groaned and picked me up as I smiled. "You know I really don't like Rachel." He said as we were halfway down the stairs. The screams were getting quieter now.

"It's none of my buisness anyway, Percy." We walked into the living room and the sight we saw was... I don't even know. Leo was here- I don't know when he got here- and he was on fire. Literally. His pants were on fire and Bianca was running around patting them down with a blanket and a spray bottle. On the floor, Will and Nico were laughing at them and sharing a pair of headphones. Percy put me down and I looked at his reaction. He looked at them like this was completely normal.

"WHAT THE HADES IS GOING ON RIGHT NOW?" Thalia yelled from upstairs. Her loud stomps shook the ground as she made her way down the stairs. Her short hair was sticking up all over her head and she looked eternally pissed off. Her eyes narrowed at Leo. "Why are you in my house Leo?"

He turned to her screaming at the same time. "Nico let me in. I got here like twenty minutes ago."

"Look I don't know why they let you in, but if you want to go flirt with my cousin, do it somewhere else Valdez." That's when I got a reaction out of Percy.

Apparently, Leo took that literally because the next second he was shoving his tounge down Bianca's throat, and by the looks of it, she wasn't rejecting it. Percy's jaw went slack, Thalia's eyes widened, and Nico... Well he flipped shit.

"That's my sister!" He said struggling against Will's arms. Arms wrapped around me and I looked up to meet Jason's surprised eyes. "What the hell happened down here..."

"Do you think I know? I feel like I'm watching softcore porn." He laughed. "It's not that bad. You should've seen how they kissed when they first confessed their feelings for each other." Percy swiveled towards him. "This has happened before?"

"Uh, I thought you all knew that."

"Does it look like we knew?" Thalia said, joining the conversation. That's when the front door opened and I ran towards Thalia and Jason's parents. "Pops!" I threw myself at Mr. Grace and Mrs. Grace. "Sweetie! Haven't seen you in forever!" I smiled at Mrs. Grace.

"How'd the little reunion go?" I wanted to break out laughing. Bianca and Leo were now mysteriously on opposite sides of the room blushing furiously while Will and Nico went back to sharing headphones. "Just peachy." Thalia muttered.

"Well, I hate to cut this short, but Jason and Thalia have to come with us we have to go talk to our caseworker." I could feel my eyebrows furrowing. "Caseworker?" Mrs. Grace nodded. "Yes, we're getting approved for an adoption." A spark of hope ignited in the bottom of my very being, but also confusion. I swivled towards Thalia and Jason sending them a look that said, Why didn't you tell me about this? Thalia mouthed, We'll talk about it later, and I nodded. "Do you know who you want yet? Is it a boy? How old is the kid?"

"Woah, sweetie, we haven't even been matched to an adoptive child yet. We haven't had a chance to look into it yet." I nodded quickly. Of course. I was getting ahead of myself. "Anyway, we have to go, but you guys are free to stay here with Bianca and Nico. I know you guys are close so I wouldn't want to take away any time from you guys' reunion." We nodded and in no time the Grace family was out of the house and it was just us five.

I rushed to the kitchen and raided the fridge. "I keep trying to eat, but nothing in the fridge compares to what we had Tuesday." Someone stated from behind me. I smiled not looking away from the open fridge and pulled out an orange.

"Geez, I know. That luncheon was amazing, I don't think I've had food like that in forever." I said responding to Will and starting to peel the orange. He chuckled. "Well, my family's going to a dinner at the place that catered our luncheon on Monday, maybe you could tag along. It'd be nice to have someone at the dinner with me, I think it's an important event." I turned around to look at him with wide eyes. He was going to tell them. He was going to tell his parents. Oh to all the gods he was going to tell his parents! I opened my mouth to say something but another voice interrupted us.

"She'd love to, but we have a swim meet that day. Sorry." I stared at Percy.

"We do?" He looked at me. "Yes, we do. It's on the calender. I thought the Co-Captain of our team would know that." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Well, that's okay Annabeth. I can just ask my parents to move the dinner to Tuesday, does that work for you?" I could tell he really wanted me there. He didn't want to tell his parents alone. When I found out that he was gay, I was kind of surprised. Will seemed like such a flirt to me in the beggining. Even though we'd just met in the beggining of the year, we were close friends and he trusted me enough to tell me his secret.

"Yes, it's perfect." I said, cutting whatever Percy was about to say off. What was up with him today? I caught Nico's eyes from the other side of the room and I could've sworn that there was longing in them.

"Great, I'll tell my parents." He said with a smile, and then he walked away. I took a bite out of my orange and shot Percy a look. I didn't wait to listen to what he had to say and walked up stairs turning on the X-BOX in the game room. I pulled up my account and opened Portal. You know you've been accepted into the Grace household when you get your own account on the X-BOX. I didn't even get to start the game before he barged in.

"Are you upset?"

"How can you tell?" I said sarcastically. He plopped down next to me looking like a puppy who'd just got caught peeing on the rug. I averted his eyes and stared straight ahead. "I'm sorry okay? I shouldn't have interrupted your conversation with Will." He said, and bitterly I might add.

"What's your deal with him?" I asked without looking at him. "I don't have a deal with him. He just sends the wrong vibes. I don't know, I'm just trying to look out for you." I smirked. "Since when do you look out for me?"

"We're friends right?"

"Affirmative." I replied quickly. "Friends look out for each other, don't they Ms. Chase?"

"Hm, well I don't know, would you tell me if I was about to fall off a cliff?" He rubbed his chin pretending to think. "Maybe." I scowled at him. "You know, I can have other friends other than you. Will is just one of them. He's really nice and we understand each other."

"Yeah, I see how much you guys understand each other when you're choking each other with each other's tounges." I could feel my mouth dropping open. "Will and I aren't together!" I wanted to scream he's gay at him, but I couldn't. I was a trustworthy person. I wanted to stay that way. Will told me this in confidence, trusting that I wouldn't betray his trust and tell someone else. I wasn't going to tell Percy no matter how much I wanted to.

"Oh sure... You're so buddy buddy with him I just assumed you guys were together."

"Well, we're not. We're not together and we never will be. I don't see what your problem is with him."

"I don't have a problem with Will. I barely know him."

"If you barely know him how can you dislike him so much?!" He stayed quiet as I put on a smug smile. Oh, I'd won that argument. Then he spoke again. "You barely knew me and you disliked me." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"That's because you made the sexist comment."

"I thought we agreed to move on from this stuff!"

"You're the one who brought it up smart one." He glared at me, but slowly his eyes started softening. Instead of seeing a sea storm, I saw the calm sea-green I'd come to admire.

"You're right. Sorry. I have no right to judge Will, I don't even know him. I didn't mean to act like an asshole to him, it was just my first instinct." I stared at him. "Did you just apoligize _and_ say I'm right?" He smirked.

"Am I full of surprises?"

"Maybe so." I said shaking my head at him. But still one thing tugged at my mind._Why?_ Why was he acting this way to Will? If he didn't know him, he couldn't have anything against him right? So why? I mean it doesn't make sense to me.

"Well good." I looked at him and set the X-BOX controller down. "Maybe I am too." I replied quickly. He looked at me confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, at the luncheon we got these invitations. It's for a charity ball, and I get a plus one. It's on Saturday I was going to ask you if you wanted to come with me, but I'm not so sure anymore..." He smirked at me. "Are you asking me on a date, Chase?" I held my head up high.

"Absolutely not." He laughed. "Well that's what I'm picking up from this. And anyways, why would you want me as your plus one? Wouldn't you rather take Jason or Thalia? You three are like separated at birth, if it wasn't for your looks I would've guessed you were part of the same family."

"Because. I want you to come. It wouldn't be as fun with Jason, he's an optimist and sees the best in people. You're a realist, so through it all we can make jokes and I'll be able to tolerate wearing a formal dress. And Thalia's not really a people's person, so she would not like going at all." He snickered. "So what I'm hearing is that I was your number one option, and you'd have more fun with me than them." I groaned. "Stop trying to make it something it's not, Jackson. I could easily take back the offer."

"Oh, no. I'm accepting. I'm free that night, there'll be good food, you're a... decent person." I scowled as he laughed at me. "Just kidding. You're a great person, fun to hang around, and I would never pass up the chance to see you in a dress." I could feel a blush creeping up. Why were his words affecting me now? If he'd said this a month ago, I would've probably taken offence somehow and started an argument with him. Holy shit did I just admitt I start arguments? What was happening right now?

"What is that supposed to mean?" I barely choked out. "Hm, I don't know."

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Me? Flirting with you? I like Rachel, remember?" My heart sank. I mean why Rachel? Why couldn't he pick someone who was actually a decent person? He laughed at me. "I'm just kidding." I nodded, not entirely convinced. How could someone not like Rachel? She was everything a guy wanted and more. Perfect complexion, perfect hair, perfect clothes, perfect body shape, perfect girl. Plus, her acting skills brought guys under her trap. How she hadn't caught Percy yet was a mystery to me. He was so lying about not liking her.

"Okay. And just saying, it's a ball. You have to dress formally, alright?" He nodded. "And we're going to have to dance at some point." I muttered. His eyes shot up to mine. "Dance?" I nodded. I felt like that would've been a deal breaker. Men typically don't like to dance. "What kind of dance?" I rubbed my neck. "I think there's going to be a waltz, but that's at the end. Before that you can use the basic white guy dance. Sway back and forth." He laughed. "Okay. I know how to waltz so that's fine." I almost sighed in relief.

"That's great. Perfect actually." He looked at me. "You know how to waltz too?" I nodded."Luke taught me how when we were dating. It was one of the few good things he did." He smirked. "Yeah, he taught you how after making out for half an hour."

"No, actually." I said defensivley. "Um, but he was your boyfriend."

"What's that supposed to prove?"

"Normally, couples make out."

"Well maybe we weren't a normal couple." I muttered. His face wore a look of confusion. "What do you mean? You guys kissed at least once right?" I stayed silent. The truth was, Luke and I didn't kiss at all. I never gave him a chance. I was always too angry at him to let him kiss me, and after I found him with the cheerleader, it was a done deal.

"Wait. Have you ever even kissed someone?" I cringed. I was really hoping he wouldn't ask that question, but it was really only a matter of time. "You've never kissed someone?" I wanted to throw the blanket over my face. Yes, it was true, I'd never kissed someone. My lips had never made contact with another person's lips, big woop.

"But you said you had three boyfriends."

"One was in 7th grade, and the second one was in 8th. They weren't serious relationships." I looked anywhere but his face. "And you've never kissed anyone in truth or dare either?"

"Nope. Besides, kissing is stupid anyway. It's just someone's mouth on yours."

"Oh, don't tell me you've never wanted to kiss someone."

"I haven't." He stared at me knowingly and I cracked. "Okay, maybe like once. I mean I'm a curious person. I've wondered how it feels before yes, but it doesn't matter."

"You know sometimes curiosity gets the best of a person." I raised an eyebrow at him. "And you're saying?" He rolled his eyes at me. "If you want, I can be your test subject. Just this once. We're friends, so it won't mean anything and it'd be better to kiss someone you know." I shook my head. "I don't need to kiss. It's stupid." He smirked.

"On the contrary Ms. Chase. Kissing is a mystery to you until you experience it. You need kissing, badly. That's what's wrong with you. You should be kissed and often, and by someone who knows how." I gaped at him.

"Did you just quote _Gone With The Wind_?"

"Am I more knowledgeable that you think?" I nodded. "Look, kissing me isn't going to affect anything. Don't you want to know how it feels at least once?"

"I guess." It was a muttered response. "Good because I'm someone who knows how."

"Okay."

"This doesn't mean anything by the way, don't fall in love with me." I glared at him as he edged closer to me, his hot breath fanning my face. "I don't plan on it, Jackson."

"Nobody ever does."

"Just shut up and kiss me, stupid." And at the instance that his lips met mine, I became unhinged from the inside out. I had to restrain myself from gasping into his mouth. It was new and interesting and absolutely perfect. The moment in of itself was the most gentle thing I'd ever experienced. He cradled my neck with such caution that I could barely even feel it, but at the same time I could and my skin was on fire from where his thumb was resting. His lips were so incredibly soft and just... indescribable. I felt like he could take me apart and put me back together again in a single second. I could feel something melting inside me and it hurt, like a dull ache making itself known. His lips radiated the feeling of thrill every first kiss should have, but maximized by infinity. My lips apparently had a mind of their own, molding into his perfectly and deepening the kiss. Was I kissing him back? Is that what was happening?

The few seconds that his lips had made a connection with mine burned into my mind as he pulled away. How can something that lasted only a few seconds give you a better feeling than something, like life, that has lasted forever? Oh I was wrong. I was completely and horribly wrong. Kissing was not stupid in anyway, all I wanted was more. Were all first kisses supposed to feel that incredible? I felt like I'd forgotten how to breath.

It was quiet in the room. All that could be heard was our heavy breaths. I risked glancing at him and his eyes looked hazed. He looked like he was trying to decode the secrets of the universe. In his defense though, so was I. "Are you sure you haven't had any kissing experience before?" He said through a breath. I shook my head at him. "Then you must have been blessed when you were born." Was he saying I was a good kisser? My brain was on overdrive.

"Hey Percy?"

"Yes?"

"Don't fall in love with me." And with that I practically ran out of the room. I shut Thalia's door and leaned against it. What was happening? Did I really just kiss Thalia's cousin? Did I really just like it? I tried to remind myself that he was just doing me a favor by giving me my first kiss, and eventually it dulled my mind down enough that I started believing it. But still every so often it came back and I died a little inside.

Someone knocked the door. I opened it carefully and saw it was Bianca. "Hey, Anna." She said shutting the door and plopping down on the bed. And then she started ranting about who knows what. And I was trying to listen I promise. But the dulling in my mind was starting to go away now and all I could think about was the way lips felt on mine and the fact that the lips belonged to Percy Jackson.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: EH. I don't know how to feel about this chapter. I have mixed feelings. But thank you so much again for the reviews im so happy! You got Percabeth so I hope that's acceptable at least. Anyway, review please! Till next time!- ShyGal <strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Exceptions**

**AN: Alright... This is an extra long chapter just for you guys. Deal with this as you want, but let me just say that I worked extremely hard on it so keep that in mind. I feel like some of you guys will be mad at me and I'm sorry for that. But I've had this story planned out in my head for a while now and this is how I wanted this to happen so yeah. Enjoy. Or not.**

**Percy**

"Move move move! Pick up the speed! Knees up!" I yelled at the mob of running swimmers around me. I'd finished my required laps before practice, so now I was just timing. Annabeth told me she'd be a bit late, but I was surprised that she still wasn't here. I watched as Jason pulled up to the finish line and clicked the stop watch.

"Good, 22:35. Nice." He nodded at me while huffing, his face flushed. He proceeded to sit down on the turf of the Goode football field, but before I could even say anything, a voice stopped me.

"Don't sit, Jace. You run a greater risk of hyperventalating if you lie down. You need to strech your muscles and breath, that's how you're gonna be able to cool down." She tossed him a bottle of powerade and then her gaze shifted to me. I wanted to look away, and badly, but her eyes had me captivated.

Truth is, things haven't felt the same since Sunday. At least for me anyway. I've kissed girls before, yes. But that was different. I never felt so much excitement from a single kiss before. And by the gods she can kiss. I know that sounds like an idiotic statement seeing as everyone can kiss, but she... I mean wow. I'd never experienced something like that before. I didn't know what to say after it happened. I just acted like nothing had changed, which was true actually because nothing had changed. I mean it was just a kiss. Right? I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts.

"Where you been Chase? You've missed like half an hour of practice." She smirked at me and slowly made her way over to me.

"Miss me?"

"Not even a little." She rolled her eyes at me, but the playful look in them didn't leave.

"Hmm, guess I won't be able to tell you the surprise." I instantly perked up. Surprise? What surprise? Did she find out who Mistry is? Because knowing who she is would be a great surprise.

"What is it?" The smirk makes its way back to her face.

"Eager, are we Mr. Jackson?"

"Always, Ms. Chase. Now tell me before I 'accidentally' tickle you until you cry."

"Oh whatever. Are you ready for this?" I nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Super sure?"

"Oh gods just hurry up and tell me." I said exesperated. The smile she'd been holding in finally broke through her facade. She looked beautiful smiling. Her eyes glinted with cheer and excitement.

"Grant Havartie!" I stared at her with a blank expression as she jumped around like a little child who'd just been handed an extra piece of candy.

"Um... Yes I know who he is. Famous swimmer. Why are you telling me this?"

"We're gonna get to see him!"

"What? What do you mean?"

"I just finished talking to our principal, she's gotten him to come to the charity ball this Saturday! We'll get to talk to him, get his autograph, maybe even a couple tips! Grant! I told her that it'd be great if she could a famous sport figure to come talk and give a speech and she said it was a great idea!" My eyes widened. I'm going to see Grant Havartie. _I'm_ going to see _Grant Havartie._ He's only been my swimmer idol since the beggining of time.

"Are you serious, Chase? Grant Havartie?" She nodded excitedly and I closed the distance between us, wrapping her in a bone-crushing hug. The amount of glee I felt right now was indescribable.

"Oh gods, you're amazing, you're perfect, you're wonderful and great and other synonyms and I just love you right now and oh gods Grant Havartie. I can't even believe this right now." I muttered into her hair. I could feel her smiling against my neck and just the slight movement affected something deep inside me.

"Maybe I'll be the one giving you the hickey this time." She muttered against my skin. It felt strangely welcoming for some reason.

"You'd wouldn't dare." She smirked against my skin. "You're right. I wouldn't. We're in a crowded area right now, too many witnesses. I wouldn't want people to see you cry." She backed up with a smirk and I missed her presence instantly. I almost frowned, but I stopped myself in time.

I felt an unwelcome presence creep over me and realized that most of the team had finished their laps now and were staring at us like they'd just witnessed hell freeze over. Their eyes demanded an explanation and some even looked betrayed. Jason looked like he'd just been slapped across the face. He strolled over and placed his arms protectingly around Annabeth's shoulders. Well, guess he took his brotherly role more seriously than I thought. I cleared my throat nervously and grabbed the stopwatch.

"On the track, Chase." She sent me a hidden smile and made her way on the black path. "Everyone else, partner up and start leg streches. First person lay down in the turf with one leg up. Second person strech the leg back until the person says to stop. This will increase blood flow in your muscles and get you ready for the pool. After you're done with the first leg switch to the other one. Then Jason will set you up between fowards, midfielders, stoppers, and goalies for the soccer game."

"Why are we playing soccer? We're swimmers, I don't think that sport has anything to do with balls unless we're talking about speedos." Hunter said.

"Because. Being active in other sports helps your muscles." Annabeth replied snarkily. Her and Hunter did not get along at all.

"Yeah? Well I don't think you're being a good leader by making us do this, and I don't think you're being a good Captain by PDAing with the other Captain." Her face twisted and she exploded.

"I was not PDAing with Jackson. I was just sharing some information with him and we both got overly excited. Even if I was, which I wasn't, my social life shouldn't concern you. It's my life. You better calm your attitude down before it lands you outside the swim center instead of in it. I can get you kicked out I promise, and I won't hesitate to do so if this keeps going on the way it is. Give me forty push-ups." She met Jason's eyes.

"Make sure he does them." She said bitterly before walking back to the track. I started her time and she ran in silence. She finished her laps with a time of 18:47 and grabbed a bottle of powerade.

"You okay?" She nodded through short breaths. "That was a really good time. Like extremely good for a 5K." Jason nodded as he walked over to us.

"Impressive Anna." She smiled at him and nodded. "Are you sure you're okay? I don't want you passing out on me again."

"I'm fine Jackson. Strech me out." She said laying down on the turf. I blinked. She wanted me to strech her out? I'd never done that to a girl, it'd always just been guys on the team. Streching someone out was different than the normal leg strech we did. It involved more muscle kneading from the base of the thigh to the calf.

"What's a matter? Having sexist thoughts? I can handle you groping my thigh, Jackson. You've done it before anyway, remember?" I smirked.

"Yes and I also remember you not stopping me." I said grabbing her raised leg by the calf and moving my hands up slowly.

"I thought you were going to hurt me, I decided not fighting was the best way to stay alive." She said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Hardi har har." I stopped my hands at the base of her thigh. I started kneading circles into it then pushed back on her knee. Then, I moved back to her calf and pushed her leg back.

"Tell me when." She nodded and I kept pushing back on her leg until I was leaning over her. I stared at her in disbelief.

"Are you an olympic gymnast?"

"Nope. Just flexible. Stop and hold." She said with a smile.

"Are you flirting with me, Chase?" I said copying her words from Sunday. I brought her leg back slowly then started repeating the process with the other. She made a face of disbelief.

"Oh, you wish. Stop and hold." I held her leg.

"So, I was thinking that maybe you could come over tonight? You could bring Charlie and we could work some more on math?" I let her leg down and she sat up, her tan midsection crunching in the process.

"So eager to spend time with me I see. I'd love to Perce, but I can't. I have a dinner with Will and his family today."

I wanted to scowl but I couldn't. She called me Perce. That made me so god damn giddy for some reason and I couldn't wrap my head around why. But I really did want to scowl. I really wanted her to come over, I liked spending time with her she's really fun to mess with and I really just like the fact that she'd be with me. The thought of her and I sitting on the couch next to each other watching _The Big Bang Theory_ while she layed her head on my chest made my shriveled up grinch sized heart grow three sizes. And I really did not like the fact that she was going to be hanging around Will for the whole evening. How could she not see that he was trying to hit on her? It was so obvious.

"Okay." I managed even though I was shooting imaginary daggers at Will's imaginary face in my head. She laughed at me.

"Oh will you calm down? I'm coming over tomorrow night after we leave the YMCA so just wait twenty four hours and we can 'work' on your math." I stared at her.

"You're coming over tomorrow night?"

"Yup, and you can't stop me."

"But...You just invited yourself over."

"Yes I did. Unless you're not going to be there?" She asked slowly. I shook my head at her and she smiled.

"Well good then, I'm coming over." And just like that, Ms. Annabeth Chase made a date with my house tomorrow night.

* * *

><p>"So, what's up with Piper?" I asked throught a mouthful of popcorn. I turned to Jason. He looked like he could devote his life to the game he was playing right now. The week had winded down and we were now trying to run away from stress.<p>

"Hmm?"

"I said what's up with Piper?" He turned to me and set his controller down.

"What do you mean what's up with Piper?" I stared at him knowingly and he cracked.

"I asked her out, we're going on a date in two weeks." He muttered as I laughed.

"It's about damn time Jace." He rolled his eyes at me.

"Whatever. What about you and Anna?" I spluttered out the drink I was drinking and stared at him with wide eyes. He couldn't possibly know about Sunday, could he? If he did Thalia would have my head, and with the way he's protective of Annabeth, so would Jason.

"What about me and Annabeth?" He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Come on, I'm not stupid. You were practically drooling over her last week when she came in all dressed up and you guys seem a lot more comfortable with each other. So when was it?"

"When was what?"

"When did you start falling for my sister?" I stared at him. What the fuck was he saying right now?

"I never did... I don't like Annabeth like that."

"Hm. Okay, whatever you say. I'm just warning you Percy, I've known Annabeth longer, and if you hurt her I will hurt you, don't care if you're my cousin." His phone rang ending the conversation. I sat there stunned. He really did care about her. But why would he think me and Annabeth would be something?

"Oh?" He made eye contact with me, his blue eyes narrowing with amusement. "Well, he doesn't look ready to me. Oh don't worry, I'll send him on his merry way." He laughed. "Yeah, alright. Tell Mal I said hi. Love you too, bye." He hung up and looked at me.

"Annabeth says you're supposed to be at her house already." My brow furrowed.

"What?" He laughed.

"This is priceless. Come on I have a suit in my room and we're the same size."

"What? Why would I need a suit?"

"You're so late right now. Annabeth's going to have your ass." That's when it clicked. My eyes widened and Jason started his laughing fit all over again. The ball. The charity ball. Oh she was going to kill me. I can't believe I forgot about this! I checked my phone. Oh gods. It was already six PM, we were supposed to leave fifteen minutes ago! Jason dragged me to his room and I scrambled in his closet for a suit. Baby blue, purple, pink. Why in all of gods names would he need to use a pink suit? I banished the thought and started throwing the black one on. Oh I was so incredibly immensely screwed. I shrugged the pants on, grabbed my wallet, and took a look in the mirror. I'd slap myself if I had time but I didn't. I rushed down the stairs.

"You're forgetting your shoes smart one." He threw them at me from the top of the stair case and ran down as I glared at him.

"I'm still swim captain, I can work your ass at practice Jason."

"_Co_-Captain." He said grabbing the flowers I'd brought earlier today and shoving them at me. Gods how did I forget when I brought the flowers for Annabeth to his house? I must be a bigger idiot than I thought.

"Oh suck it." I said walking out the door. I rushed into my car and sped off into the direction of Annabeth's house. It took about ten minutes, but I got there. I ran up her driveway and knocked on the door. She looked so pissed off. I think she was saying something but I couldn't understand what as I was too busy drinking her in. She looked absolutely amazing.

She looked even better than last week. Don't get me wrong, she always looked great but it was like she was radiating something and I didn't know what. She was in a full-length gown that highlighted her curves and heels that brought her a little closer to my height. It started out silver then moved down to a beige color. Gods I didn't even know I knew what beige was... I was trying to keep my eyes away from her chest area because if I let them wander I'd get slapped across the face. I'm a decent guy, I promise, but all guys have weaknesses, and right now mine was Annabeth. She looked absolutely breathtaking. I wanted to reach out and touch one of the curls that was hanging down from her classy braided updo thing.

"Hello? Percy please move out of the way we have to go." She said snapping me out my admiration for her. I can not believe I just thought that. Admiration? I heard a barking sound behind her and instantly thought of Charlie.

"Percy. We're late, we have to go now." She said side stepping me and glaring in the process. I almost cringed. She hadn't glared that intensly at me since before we agreed to be friends. She shut herself in the passengers side of my car and I ran back in it. I started the engine and backed out of her house.

"I'm so sorry I'm late." I said plugging in the address she texted me into the GPS on my phone. I pressed the route and started driving.

"Doesn't matter." She said stiffly.

"You look beautiful." I blurted before I could think better of it. I could feel her gaze shift to me but I couldn't look at her. Oh gods what was wrong with me? I so should not have said that. I probably just screwed myself over even more. She stayed silent. That is until we got on the highway and we saw the massive traffic jam.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" She yelled balling up her fists. I made the observation that she looked incredibly hot when she was mad. She looked at me with fire in her eyes.

"Flattery's not going to get you anywhere."

"What are you talking about Chase?"

"You just called me hot, Jackson. Watch out for the car!" I slammed on the break as my eyes widened. No. I can not fucking believe I said that out loud. What was wrong with me today?

"My mistake."

"Yes, I know." She said bitterly. I smacked the wheel causing the car to honk.

"Okay, I get it I was late. Can you just calm down?" I think that set her off because she retaliated as soon as I shut up.

"Calm down? Calm down? Let me tell you something Percy. I spent two hours getting myself ready, burned my neck with a curling iron, had to put on makeup which I never do, and run to the store to buy some pads for my shoes so I'll be able to walk without killing my feet. But of course, I have to sit around waiting for you to come pick me up and you were thirty minutes late on one of the most important nights of my life. College scouts are going to be there, and so is Grant Havartie, but all that's in jeopardy because when they see us walking in late it'll leave a bad impression. You knew how important this night was to me, but you forgot. How could you forget something like this? And then you just show up to my house looking the way you did and you make me just so mad. Ugh you're insufferable. So how can I calm down when you make it so hard to be mad at you?"

"Look I'm sorry I already apoligized. I know that I was stupid for letting time slip away and I'm sorry okay? I'm just sorry. Gods. Just please calm down. And looking the way I did? What the hell does that mean?" I risked a glance at her and saw her flush. Did I look that bad? I wouldn't blame her for thinking I did since I literally just threw the suit on and fled. She shifted in her seat so she was turning to me. We were now stuck in traffic so I couldn't even move the car. Just our luck. She placed her hands near my neck and then met my eyes.

"You were distracting me." She said fixing the tie I'd hastily thrown around my neck. Her fingers grazed my neck lightly as she tied it. I was distracting her? She was distracting _me_.

"How was I distracting you?" She finished off the tie but stayed near me.

"Are you really this oblivious or are you doing this to torture me?"

"No, I'm really this oblivious." I saw her smile for the first time that day. She sat back in her seat and I almost objected.

"Well, if we're giving compliments... You were distracting me because you looked really... hot if I'm using your terms." I swear to the gods above I almost ran into the car in front of me. She thought I looked hot? Annabeth gasped at the sudden lurch in the car and I grabbed her hand in instinct. She looked at me from under her long eyelashes and I felt something deep in my chest. Wait was I getting a heart attack?

"Wait. You think I look hot today? Why not when I'm shirtless in a pool?"

"You look hot then too."

"What... Where is this coming from?"

"It's coming form the surge of adrenaline I'm getting from being upset at you."

"It's giving you more confidence than usual." I muttered.

"Is that a bad thing? Because I really don't think it is."

"No. But Annabeth Chase doesn't call her Percy hot. She calls him stupid." Her laugh filled the car and relieved some of my stress.

"_Her_ Percy?" I smirked.

"Problem?" She shook her head.

"Nope. You're my Percy. And I can call my Percy hot if I want. I'll call you stupid if you want."

"Nah, I'm good with this. Does this mean I can call you my Annabeth?"

"Oh I'd be honored." She said with a hint of sarcasm. I stepped up my game.

"You know... I'm really sorry about you getting that burn on your neck. Maybe I could kiss it and make it better?" She smirked.

"Only in your dreams, Perce. Oh thank gods." She said as we started moving again. After we started moving it didn't take long for us to make it to the place where the ball was being hosted. We were around thirty minutes late when I parked the car. I grabbed the flowers from the back and placed them on her lap.

"These are for you. Sorry for being late. Again." I ran around and opened her door. When we walked up the stairs we were greeted by many official looking people who I didn't know the names to.

"I'm still mad at you." Annabeth muttered through a smile. She waved at some people and glanced at me.

"Ms. Chase!" We turned to see a short man with gray hair and brown eyes hobbling over to us.

"Ms. Chase, I'm Josh Bivens. I'm head of admissions at Colombia, I've been dying to meet you in person." I looked at her and realized her face was impassive. Looks like she was really playing this off.

"Mr. Bivens, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"You as well Ms. Chase. You know it's very few times that we've seen someone turn down an acceptance to Colombia." She looked at me sending me a sign that she'd talk to me later and I nodded as she walked off with Mr. Bivens.

It'd been thirty minutes since she left and I was still sitting on one of the couches in the ballroom waiting for Annabeth.

"Hey." I looked up and was met with green eyes.

"Hey Rachel." Her eyes demanded that I stand up and I cowered under her gaze. She set a hand on my shoulder.

"Who are you here with Percy?"

"Annabeth, actually. She's talking to the head of admissions at Colombia." She fipped her straight hair over her shoulder.

"Mm, of course she is. It's so like her. So how's your night been?"

"Eh, a little stressful if I'm being honest." She looked at me with sympathy.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Why don't we dance? It would get your mind off things and I don't think Annabeth knows how to waltz."

"Don't worry, I know how." I turned to find Annabeth with her hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed.

"Hey, Rachel. Didn't know you were coming tonight. I thought you had a date with Luke. You look great." Annabeth said as she made her way next to me. Rachel stared at her.

"Oh that got canceled. I didn't know if you were coming tonight either. I thought you'd be singing tonight." Annabeth's eyes widened.

"It is Saturday after all." Rachel said with a small smile.

"You have a nice night, Rachel." Annabeth grabbed my hand and dragged me to the dance floor. I stared at her.

"What was Rachel talking about? You don't sing you have stage fright."

"Yeah I know. She's just being stupid probably an inside joke I don't get. I don't know. Hand on my hip." She said grabbing my other hand. I placed my hand on her waist and pulled her closer to me. She looked at me in surprise and smirked.

"I see you want to put your hands on me."

"Dying to, Ms. Chase." I whispered into her ear. She glared at me.

"I'm still mad at you."

"Hm, maybe I'll have to convinve you not to be mad at me." I said as we swayed to the music. I dipped her, catching her by surprise.

"Don't think you can." She said quickly.

"Is this a challenge? Don't think that's very wise of you, last time you challenged me you ended up with a bruise on your neck." I brought my lips up to her ear in a swift motion.

"I wouldn't mind doing it again, Chase." I smirked as I heard her breath falter.

"Maybe it'll be you who ends up with the bruise on their neck this time." She rebutted. I dug my thumbs into her waist and she stared at me in confusion with her big gray eyes. If she wanted an explanation she wasn't getting one, I didn't even know what I was doing myself.

"We should go somewhere else, I don't want the college scouts to be disappointed in me when I beat the shit out of you." She whispers with a trace of a smile.

"Annabeth Chase wants to sneak off somewhere? Never thought I'd see the day." I said back as I followed her lead. She walked towards a door a little after the bathroom, her heels the only noise in the hallway. She turned to me with an expectant look in her eyes then walked in.

"So, now that we're alone, what are you going to do to me?" I said smirking as I shut the door behind me. She grinned and ran up to me as best as she could while wearing heels.

"I hate you so so much." She said wrapping her arms around me. I so did not see that coming. I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Well, guess someone's in a better mood." She looked up at me with a glare.

"Whatever." She sat down on one of the couches and I took the time to observe the room. It looked like a waiting room, or somewhere to hold a reception. I sat down next to her.

"I'm not as mad as you now." She commented. I grinned.

"No one can stay mad at me. Even you fall to my superiority." She rolled her eyes at me.

"You're so impossibly arrogant. Tell me things, Perce." I looked at her confused.

"Huh?" She smirked.

"Last time we played twenty questions you asked me. I get to ask you now, and you'll tell me things." She said matter-of-factly.

"As you wish, your highness. Ask away." She stayed silent for a minute and I could tell that she was trying to think of a question to ask me.

"I know I wasn't your first kiss. Who was yours?"

"It was a truth or dare kiss. The girl who I kissed moved away, I think her name was... Avalon? It was some time ago." She nodded.

"Um...What's your favorite food?"

"Blue chocolate chip cookies." I laughed at her bewildered expression.

"Blue?" I nodded.

"It's a family tradition. Ever since I was a kid."

"What about your dad? How often do you see him?" I cringed. That was kind of a sore subject for me.

"My dad's a buisness man, he's always traveling, so I don't see him much. A few times every six months I'd say." She nodded and rested her pretty little head on my shoulder.

"Ever had a pet?"

"Goldfish, named him Silver."

"Silver?" She smirked at me.

"Yeah because I was stubborn. Everyone told me to name it goldy, so I named it Silver."

"Hm, seems like you. Okay, be honest, am I helping you with your dyslexia?" Wow, she certainly switches gears fast.

"Without a doubt. In fact, I got an 87 on the vocab test yesterday. You're doing wonders to my brain." She smiled, obviously pleased with herself, and nuzzled into my chest.

"I'm really really proud of you." She said quietly.

"Well thanks. I'm really proud of you, for being such a great tutor." Her face flushed and she cleared her throat.

"Who's your best friend?" That question caught me off guard.

"That's actually a question I've never thought about. Let's see. Leo and Connor are high up there. Jason's higher up above them though. I... Think it's you actually." The words slipped out of my mouth before I could rail them back in. Her eyes widened. Oh no. That was a mistake. I was all over the place today.

"Me? How?" Stop talking, I urged myself.

"You know the most about me. You've had my back, and I feel like you understand me better than most would ever take the time to." My mouth spoke for me, disobeying my orders.

"I think you're my best friend too. I mean Thalia's my best friend. But you're my best guy friend. You're my best friend." She said as if she was trying to process the words in her mind. That just happened. Can two people become best friends in a matter of seconds? Because that's what just occured. I felt a strange desire to hold her close.

"Um. Sorry, lost my train of thought."

"Really? Thought that wasn't possible for you." She smirked at me.

"Anyway... Have you ever kept a secret from a friend? Like a big secret?" She seemed anxious all of the sudden.

"Um. One time I ate Connor's chocolate bar and never told him it was me who did it?" She laughed, but it didn't meet her eyes. Something was up with her.

"Why did you call me beautiful today?" I met her gaze and stared at her. How could I not? She was radiant and perfect in every way.

"Because I wasn't capable of lying to you at that moment. You looked, and still look beautiful. You look beautiful every day." I really needed to learn to stop talking. That was a rush to say. She stared at me with flushed cheeks and bright eyes, biting her lip in the process. That brought an unnamed feeling up to the surface of my being. What was with me? Why am I now suddenly feeling all these things towards her?

I didn't even notice when she moved her face closer to mine. I only realized it when I felt her lips on my cheek, lingering pretty close to my lips. Oh for the love of the gods, that is not where I wanted her to kiss me. Wait. I didn't want her to kiss me anyway. My subconscious shook his head at me. Oh who was I kidding? I wanted to kiss her until the sun came back up.

"You missed." I said without thinking. She looked so flustered and I wanted to just laugh at her expression.

"Um. So. You say you don't like Rachel. Do you like anyone and if so who?"

"Why would it matter if I liked someone?"

"It's twenty questions, I just want to know Percy." I thought about it. Did I? I glanced at her and scolded myself. No. I refused. It wasn't happening. It wouldn't be happening. It could never happen. She was my cousins' best friend, they'd have my head. And it simply could not work. Don't ask me why it couldn't, it just couldn't. I urged myself to say no.

"I don't know, maybe." I mumbled like a fool.

"Really? Are you thinking about anyone in particular?" I edged closer to her without thinking about it. I wanted to make her lips so swollen she wouldn't be able to speak. But obviously I wasn't thinking about her.

"Maybe. What about you?" She smirked.

"Last I remember, you were the one being asked the questions not the other way around." Her phone rang and I backed up instantly. That was good. Distractions will prevent me from thinking about her. Because I didn't want to think about her. Not one bit.

"Hey, dinner's being served, we should go." I nodded and followed her out the door, thinking about anything that didn't start with an A.

* * *

><p>The drive back to her house was uneventful. It was around eleven at night, and we were both exhausted. I pulled up into her drive way and ran around to open the door for her. I walked her up the front steps and she fished around in her purse with one hand while holding the flowers in the other.<p>

"Would you like to come in?" She asked after unlocking the door. The living room was lit up, but the dining area was pitch black.

"I don't know if I should. Your mom's not here I suppose?"

"Nope. You could come in for just a couple minutes maybe?"

"Uh, I guess maybe just for a couple minutes. I'll have to head on my way after that." She nodded and we made our way up the stairs. As soon as the lights flickered on in her room she threw her shoes to the side an plopped down on her bed. I laid down next to her quietly and she looked at me.

"Thank you." She whispered quietly.

"For what?"

"Making this night perfect. Even though you showed up late, you helped me have a good time. I would've been really bored without you." I smirked.

"I'm always bored without you, Chase. If we ever stopped arguing I think I might die." She laughed.

"I love hearing you like that." I said under my breath. She turned on her side so she could face me.

"Laughing?" I nodded and with a rush of confidence cupped her face with one hand. Her eyes widened in shock as I let my thumb carress her cheek.

"I love seeing you smile." She replied through a breath, and she brought her thumb up to trace my bottom lip. My mind was telling me that if I continued with this I'd be screwing myself over, but I really didn't care at the moment.

"I should really go." I said trying to convince myself. We were sharing breaths now, and I didn't want to move.

"The door's open whenever you want." She said with a small smirk. The door opened and I scooted away from her.

"Annybeth, you left this on the couch." A small voice said. I watched as Annabeth's eyes grew wide and she jumped off the bed.

"What are you still doing up?" She asked Malcolm hurriedly.

"I heard you come upstairs. This was itching me under the blanket." And with that he handed whatever it was to Annabeth and shut the door. She turned to me, the object hidden behind her back. She was hiding something from me?

"What are you hidding?" I said getting up slowly and making my way to her. She looked like she could collapse right there.

"It's nothing."

"You're not a good liar under pressure." She stared at me with big eyes full of fright.

"What is it? You can tell me you know."

"It's nothing." She repeated. We stared at each other for what seemed like forever. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. I reached my hand around her back slowly, so she'd know my intention, and grabbed the object. She didn't object or protest as I pulled it away. I could see her obvious cringe, though as I took it.

I looked down at the object in confusion. It seemed familiar, like I'd seen it before. It was a small dark brown wig. A wig? Suddenly, the video popped up in my head. _I propose that Mistry wears a wig, and in reality, her real name isn't even Mistry._ I looked up at her in surprise.

"What is this?"

"It's a wig." She said quietly. A thought appeared in my mind and I checked my youtube account. No new videos tonight. It's a Saturday, one of Mistry's posting days. Rachel's comment clicked in my mind_. I thought you'd be singing tonight. It is Saturday after all._

"What do you use it for?" I asked quietly, trying to keep from exploding.

"I... Use it to sing."

"Gods damn it, Annabeth. Mistry." I said harshly. I could tell where this conversation was headed.

"Percy, please listen. I tried to tell you, I really really did, but-"

"But then _things_ happened. That's what everyone says. Gods, you sound just like my father when he's fishing for an excuse."

"But Percy I did! I tried multiple times, but things got in the way!" I laughed bitterly.

"Things? Things like what? Like lying to me? Because you told me you had stage fright, and obviously you don't."

"No, I do! You don't understand I-"

"Damn it Annabeth. I trusted you. I told you exactly how I felt about Mistry, and you did nothing about it. Why didn't you tell me then, in the car? I just don't understand. How could you just lie so blatantly like that? I can't believe you." I shook my head. "Gods, I should've seen the signs. It was so obvious. You were so playing me. You're treating this like a game. Oh, let's see how long it takes for the idiot Percy to figure out who I really am." She looked so hurt, and it almost made me want to stop but now I was venting and I couldn't.

"No, that wasn't my intention!" I cut her off.

"Just stop. I just can't right now. I don't deal well with people lying to me. I honestly feel like you offered me those tutoring sessions to lead me on. I'm really upset right now, and I'd appreciate it if you'd stop trying to make contact with me for a while." Her eyes widened and I could see tears pooling in them. Oh, I needed to leave. If she cried I'd surrender to her.

"You promised you'd never leave." She said quietly.

"Mistry promised me sincerety, and so did you but obviously that didn't happen. Goodnight." I slammed the door to her room and rushed down the stairs heading to the car. I couldn't see her. If she walked out I'd never leave. I sped out of her driveway and headed to my house. How could this even happen? We were having such an incredibly amazing night and then this shit bomb explodes. She lied to me. She deceived the shit out of me and she just expects me to be okay with it?

My subconscioius was yelling at me now. I couldn't deny this anymore. I realized I'd been in denial for some weeks now. This girl just wounded me, yet here I am at 11:39 PM confessing to myself. I'm accepting it because there's no denying it now. I had feelings for Annabeth Chase, or Mistry Sheddy, or whatever new character she invented. But I had feelings for her and it was undeniable and strong and true, and there was absolutely nothing I could do about it except stay away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: DON'T KILL ME. I know some of you won't like it, but this is how I pictured it and I didn't want to change it. Sorry. Anyway, thank you for all the reviews last chapter, it helped me! Please review, this was my longest chapter yet and I'd like feedback please. Until next time!- ShyGal<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Exceptions**

**AN: Okay, everyone has Soar Vandergeid to thank for this chapter being posted so early. I was not originally planning on uploading until later in the week, but their review put me in such a great mood that i decided not to wait! Thank you for all who reviewed, and I really hope you enjoy this chapter because next chapter might get a little complicated... *hint hint***

**Annabeth**

"What's wrong, Anna?" I shook my head absentmindedly at Jason as I sucked on a spoonful of nutella. It was three in the morning and I was at the Grace household on a school night. Luckily, so was Malcolm. It'd been four days since the charity ball. Four days since Percy stopped talking to me. Mistry's fan base was wondering where I was.

"Annabeth. What's going on with you?"

"Nothing." I snapped tearing my eyes away from the spot I'd been staring at for at least five minutes. Hurt flashed across Jason's eyes and I instantly felt guilty. I was letting my anger out on him.

"I'm sorry Jace. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I just want to make sure you're okay. Is there anything you need to talk about? You've seemed kind of off for the past couple days." He wasn't wrong. I'd been getting rides from Jason from the YMCA and I barely spoke anymore during practice. I was a mess.

"No." I lied. "I'm fine. I'm just a little stressed from all the school work." He nodded.

"Anna's stressed? The world must be ending." I turned to see Thalia walking down the stairs with Charlie in her hands. I tried for a smile and rolled my eyes at her.

"Whatever. How's your project going with Reyna?" She scowled as soon as I said her name.

"I can not believe she's still here. It's three AM. Does she think I want to see her face at this time a night? Honestly, I really just want to kick her out into the cold." She said bitterly. I almost laughed. Thalia had already been pissed enough when she found out she'd have to show Reyna around for a week, but then, as soon as she finished with that and she thought she was in the clear, our english teacher forced a partner project on us. Thalia, of course, ended up with Reyna. I was fortunate enough to end up with Jason.

"That's not a good idea, it's almost Thanksgiving. She'd probably get hypothermia or something. I think it's going to snow soon." Jason said while looking at his phone. He pulled up a page and shoved it in our faces. It read: _Snow storm warning. We advise you to stay indoors_. Thalia's eyes bulged.

"Are you telling me she's stuck here until this is over? Who knows how long this storm is going to last! This is a fucking nightmare!" She handed Charlie over to me and stormed back up the stairs. Charlie licked my face and a ghost of a smile made its way onto my face. At least she could make me feel better. Jason draped a blanket over my shoulders.

"If you need to talk to me I'll be here. I promise." I flinched. Promises meant nothing to me now. Not after he left. Though in his defense, I had lied to him. I nodded quietly, trying to keep my emotions in check. He left and my thoughts wandered back to that night. After he left I was a wreck. I don't think I'd cried that much since I told him about my mom. I couldn't sleep after that. It was even worse when he didn't even acknowledge my presence on Monday. I felt like my world was falling from under my feet and I didn't know what to do about it. I groaned internally. Why was this affecting me so much? He was just some guy. It didn't matter anymore anyway. It's not like he was planning on talking to me anytime soon.

A knock on the door shook me out of my thoughts. My heart almost leaped out of my chest. Oh fuck, it was a murderer. Slowly, I creeped my way towards the door and looked through the peep hole. I wanted to smash my head against the door when I saw who it was. I opened the door and stared at Piper, avoiding Percy's eyes.

"Hey Pipes. What are you doing here?" She looked surprised to see me.

"Hey Blondie. I could ask you the same question." She stared at me and her eyes filled with concern.

"Are you okay?" I nodded quickly, not wanting to seem weak in front of Percy. I couldn't bare it if he saw me upset.

"We were wondering if we could crash here, Percy's mom isn't home so we can't stay there and my parents aren't home either so I can't stay at my house. They're really over protective. We were working on the project at his house." I felt a pang in my chest and tried to keep myself from getting mad. What was this? Percy could have whoever he wanted at his house.

"You'd have to ask your boyfriend for that." I said cooly. She smiled and walked inside. I could feel Percy's intense gaze on me as he followed her in and I shut the door behind me. Jason walked back in and looked between me and Piper.

"When'd you get here Pipes?" She blushed.

"Like right now." He nodded and then his gaze shifted to Percy.

"You guys do know that you're stuck here now right?" Percy shifted.

"Seriously?" Jason nodded at him.

"Snow storm about to hit, classes are canceled for today and probably the rest of the week. The roads are icing already." Percy stayed silent, but I knew what was probably running through his head.

"Hey Annabeth can you go ask Thalia if she can come down here?" I turned my gaze to Piper's.

"Well why don't you do it?"

"Because I'm the guest." I gave her a questioning look but headed upstairs anyway. I swung the shiny black door open and felt an emotion for the first time in days. Surprise. And why did I feel surprise? Because Reyna had her lips on my best friend, and Thalia didn't look like she was objecting. They split apart as soon as the door opened and it was the first time since I'd known her that I saw Thalia blush.

"Annabeth!" I blinked and turned towards Thalia. Reyna looked like she could crawl into a hole and die.

"It's not what it looks like." Reyna said quietly. I shook my head at her.

"I don't discriminate. If that's the way you guys roll then good for you. Piper's down stairs if you want to see her." I said quickly and then rushed down stairs. I couldn't process what I'd just seen. I sat down quietly on the couch and felt eyes on me.

"Annabeth what is wrong? You've been spacey and quiet and upset for days now." I recognized Piper's voice but stared straight ahead. Not here. Please, not now when he's sitting only a couple feet away. I stayed silent.

"Hey, Jason has a guitar why don't you play something?"

"Yeah." Jason pitched in. "I haven't heard you in a while and I know it'll make you feel better and get your mind off whatever's bothering you right now." That's when I heard his voice for the first time in days.

"They knew?" I didn't look at him but I could tell he was agitated just from his voice.

"Know what?" Jason asked confused.

"No, they don't know." I said coldly. I kept my eyes away from his.

"Know what?" Piper asked. I stayed quiet. I wanted to glare at Percy. This is how things end up breaking. You tell one person and that person tells another and then before you know it everyone knows. And then what was the point of being Mistry if everyone knew? I couldn't post as myself, my stage fright was too severe.

"I don't want to play the guitar." I said calmly. I was so hollow and I didn't know why. Could this feeling really be caused just by Percy? I could feel myself getting up slowly and walking somewhere I thought I'd never go again.

"I'll play something else instead." I said sitting down in the polished brown bench. I could hear Jason's sharp intake of breath.

"Annabeth." It was quiet and short and laced with disbelief. I couldn't blame him though. I couldn't believe myself either.

"Tie my hair back please." I could feel the others' eyes on me but I didn't care at the moment. Jason scooped up my hair and fastened it with my scrunchie. I closed my eyes briefly letting myself think. It'd been so long since I did this, and back then no one was watching.

I let my fingers touch the shiny white keys and get to know the feel of them. It was foreign to me, I didn't even know if I remembered how to do this. I held down the first note and was shocked that it was the one I wanted. It was a beautiful piano, a one of a kind. I lifted my index finger and placed it back down, starting the note again. I didn't stop this time.

The notes were soft and descending. I was surprised my fingers didn't slip from shaking so much. The feeling started coming back to me. I was starting to remember how it felt playing. My fingers worked by themselves apparently having a mind of their own. I kept my eyes tightly shut, knowing that if I opened them I'd freeze and panic.

It was a melancholy tune. It described my feelings perfectly right now. I let my heart pour out onto the keys. It was like a full body cleanse. It felt intense to be doing this again. The quiet melody was gone now, and I was filling the whole house with the beautiful sorrowful tune. I could feel myself slamming down on the keys, my fingers working over time to hit every single note. The under currents of the notes collided perfectly with the vanilla melody. The harmonies were clashing now and I could hear myself getting louder. It could've gone on forever, really. But sadly, it didn't. I drew the song to a close and my fingers stilled.

I let my eyelids flutter open and I could feel color exploding in my cheeks for the first time in days. My eyes were cloudy, my cheeks rosy, and I was suddenly immensely tired.I'd managed to get Thalia and Reyna to come down stairs and now I was surrounded.

"Annabeth... You played." Thalia commented quietly. I met her eyes and saw she was utterly shocked.

"What changed? Why did you start playing?" I shook my head at her.

"I don't know." We stayed silent for a minute.

"How did it feel?" She asked quietly. I looked up and smiled.

"It felt like I never stopped. It was like riding a bycicle. No matter how long you stop doing it, you'll always know how. It felt liberating." She smiled and hugged me.

"Then I'm happy for you. But if you started playing again it means something happened." She eyed me suspiciously.

"Nothing happened, Thalia." I said quietly, sending her a signal that we'd talk later. She nodded.

"I'm going to go to sleep and I'm taking the game room. Goodnight." And after approval, I headed up to the game room with Charlie in my hands. I sat down on the nice plushy couch and thought. Thought about Percy, my parents, Ethan, Malcolm, and everyone else in between. I didn't even notice when he entered the room, but when I did I stopped myself from looking at him. I didn't want to look at him. I'd lose my nerve if I did. He sat down next to me quietly, but I just petted Charlie like he wasn't there.

"That was beautiful." He commented after some time. I nodded quietly. The dim light in the room would allow him to see that gesture.

"They said that you stopped playing. Why did you stop?"

"It reminded me too much of my dad. It hurt too much, the memories were too strong. But basically the same reason you stopped talking to me. Because it hurt to do it. It was too painful to bare and so I stopped." I replied angrily.

"At least now you admit you hurt me." He snapped.

"And you think you didn't hurt me? Did you even stop to think how I felt after you left? How I felt this whole week?" Charlie had hopped off my lap and was snuggling into the carpet now.

"You think I didn't? You think I didn't want to go comfort you? Do you really think I'm that heartless?"

"Well, I wouldn't know Percy seeing as I can't read your mind. I don't know if you actually wanted to comfort me. If you really wanted to you would've done it. You could be lying for all I know." I spat at him.

"Do you really think you should be accusing anyone of lying? And you know what? I really did, but I restrained myself because I wanted to be mad at you. I needed to let it out before I talked to you again. I think my anger is justifiable."

"Justifiable? It's really not. You didn't even let me explain myself!"

"Then explain now." He muttered. I let out a breath.

"I do have stage fright. That was one of the reasons I created Mistry in the first place. I wanted to be able to perform without worrying about people recognizing me. I'm not a very trusting person, so I find it hard to trust in people. This was a big deal to me. Mistry was and is my life. I bring joy to people through my singing, and that means something to me. It's something I can't do as myself. I was scared that if I told anyone Mistry would be discovered. People were already suspicious of me after that video came out, I just didn't want to risk it. I'd been betrayed before when it came to Mistry which is why I was so scared of telling anyone. But I was going to tell you, I'd tried multiple times but as soon as I tried I broke under the pressure. It's not because I didn't trust you, it's because I was wary. I never meant to lie to you. You don't know how horrible I felt when you told me how Mistry affected your life. So there. That's my explanation. Though I don't think it would've made a difference since according to you, you wanted to be mad at me."

"Gods damn it, Annabeth!" I turned to him haphazardly and almost lost it. Gods, not making eye contact with him had some kind of effect on me because now I didn't want to look away. His beautiful eyes bored into mine, anger obvious in them and my fingers just craved to be curled in his hair.

"Yes I wanted to be mad at you, but you know why? Because it's so hard to to be mad at you and I wanted to know if I could do it."

"That doesn't even make any sense, how do you find it hard to be mad at me?" I asked feeling my heart rate pick up. It was a strange feeling. I was always the strong person, but this boy was breaking me down to the core. He made me feel like I didn't need to be tough all the time. I banished all happy thoughts about him. I was trying to be upset and bitter, not thinking about the good deeds he'd done for me and how he made me feel alive. His leg brushed against mine and I shivered.

"Because it's you. I used to be able to get upset at you instantly, anything you did was a good excuse to be mad. Now I find it impossible. You're just... I don't know. You always make me happy, I never have a reason to get upset. Even at your house I wasn't that upset at you. You're not really easy to get mad at." I stared at him, my eyes wide. What the hell was this?

"I don't know if I should take offense to that." I said quietly.

"How would you take offense to that?"

"By saying that I'm not easy to get mad at." I replied hotly.

"Are you saying you are?"

"Well maybe I am."

"Maybe you are then."

"That's really offensive."

"Okay you just said that you were and now you're saying you're not. Make up your mind, Chase."

"Are you saying my mind isn't made up already?" We were nose to nose now, and I was glaring at him as intensely as I could without cracking. He stared at me, his eyes narrowed and I swallowed. He smirked slowly.

"Do I intimidate you, Chase?"

"Not even a little."

"Your actions prove otherwise."

"That's subjective."

"Oh fuck it." And I was so stunned by his words that I didn't even realize what he was doing until his lips crashed on mine. I almost gasped. I would've struggled, but usually someone only does that when they don't want to be kissed and I sure as hell did. I felt everything and nothing at the same time, and then I figured it out. This was what I'd been missing. This was why I was hollow. When he kissed me, it made me feel complete and full, and the exact opposite of what I'd felt for four days now. I realized as soon as his lips touched mine that I'd been suffering from a specific form of basorexia the last couple days. The gasp I'd been holding in escaped my mouth when he pulled me onto his lap. I could feel his smirk against my lips and I internally glared at him.

"I thought you said you were mad at me." I said against his lips. I couldn't resist myself, and finally, I ran my fingers through his hair and retaliated his kiss. I could feel it growing deeper, turning into something bigger. It was so electrifying. Oh, I wanted this and badly. I pulled on his hair gently.

"I was." He replied breathly. I almost second guessed myself. Why was I kissing him? Because you like him stupid, my self conscious chipped in. Gods was I realizing this now? I felt like that revelation was long overdue. It kept going back and forth. The feel of his lips on mine was absolutely amazing, I could kiss him for the rest of my life and never get bored.

"Then what is this?"

"My revenge mixed in with the fact that I've been dying to kiss you since that Sunday." He replied kissing the corner of my mouth.

"Doesn't seem like revenge to me." I said, my fingers skimming his jaw line.

"Guess that means you're enjoying this then?" He trailed his kisses all the way down my jaw line.

"Maybe it does." I replied. He was obviously surprised, as his lips paused, then continued.

"You've come a long way since swim tryouts, . I thought you hated me." I closed my eyes momenteraly.

"Opinions change, Mr. Jackson." His delicate fingers dipped down to my neck and I held my breath.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"Hm, I don't know Annabeth. Mistry. Whatever your want to call yourself." I could feel his hot breath hovering over my neck and I stilled. Was this really happening right now?

"Percy if you kiss my neck I won't be leaving this room anytime soon. Shit's going to flip." I warned. I knew where this was headed and I didn't know if I could handle this right now, especially because it was confusing and strange and there were a number of reasons why we couldn't.

"Are you okay with this?" He asked huskily. Oh fuck.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you okay with me doing this? Kissing you I mean. Because I don't want to drag you into this if you're not." I almost laughed at him.

"I'm not okay with you stopping this now, you've already dragged me in too far." I paused. "And I want you to kiss me." His eyes connected with mine and I saw something I'd never seen before in them, an unnamed emotion I couldn't place.

"Then don't leave. Let shit flip, Annabeth." I closed my eyes missing the feel of his lips on mine. I realized his hands were gripping my hips, and I really didn't mind.

"There's still things we need to talk about. We can't just leave things unresolved."

"We can always resolve them later." He replied, removing his hands from my hips and placing them on the sides of my face

"But you know we can't do this... Thalia and Jason. We have to think about everyone. What will they think if they see us in here like this? It would never work." I whispered trying to convince myself more than him.

"Gods, Annabeth, stop overthinking everything. We can deal with these things later. Take a chance with me. In the end, what we regret most are the chances we never took."

"Did you just quote Goodnight, Seattle? What is it with you and quotes?" He smirked.

"Is that a yes?" I let my forehead touch his and let out a breath. Then, as a response, I kissed his lips chastily. A smile played on his lips as he kissed me back with more force, until it was impossible to discern which one of us was kissing the other. And let's just say that yes, his lips eventually met my neck.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ<strong>

**AN: Okay, I know that this chapter is kind of short, but I really wanted to get it out there quickly so sorry! I promise next chapter will be longer, and I made up for the shortness with percabeth so... Don't be too mad? Anyway, the makeout scene took a looooooong time to write, you don't even understand how much time I spent just staring at the screen not knowing what to say. So pleeeeeeaseee, all I ask of you is to click the review button and leave me a review. PLEASE, I'M BEGGING. And last thing, if you want an idea as to what Annabeth's piano playing sounded like go to the link below.**** This guy is really good and I love his work, his name is Lucas King. Alright, well that's all, till next time!-ShyGal**

**Link: **Sad Piano Music - Aura (Original Composition): /Z7v2qMAUiMk

***If the link doesn't show, PM me and I'll send it to you, I'd really like for you guys to listen to it it's really beautiful***


	13. Chapter 13

**Exceptions**

**AN:** **Most of you guys' reviews were complemantory, so I thank you all so very much and I'm sorry I couldn't update faster, I was kind of preoccupied with my studies. Chapter Shout out this chapter goes to JustSimplyAlly: Thank you so much for your review I loved it and it made me feel very great about myself and my writing! Anyways, enjoy!- ShyGal**

**Percy**

My eyes flicked open as I heard a soft mewling sound. All I saw was blonde. Golden locks surrounded my face and I smiled. I was still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that she hadn't stopped me last night, and the fact that I'd even started it in the first place. Annabeth Chase let me kiss her consentually? It was as if the Gods had come down from Olympus themselves. And to think that just weeks ago I wanted nothing to do with her.

I wanted to scold myself. This would never work out. Jason and Thalia were the main reason why, but other than that, we were on completely different social levels. I was the jock who everyone thought had no brain, and she was this... smart, athletic, beautiful goddess. I couldn't tell the difference between your and you're while she was on the National Honors Society. I mean the evidence spoke for itself. I was way below her level. She obviously realized that too, as she admited herself this wouldn't work. I ran my thumb down her neck and smirked to myself as she stirred. Gray eyes blinked at me and I watched as she turned so she could face me.

"Hey." She murmured sleepily.

"Good morning, Chase." The sunlight making its way into the room lit up her face.

"Mmm, morning."

"You seem a whole lot more peaceful when you've just woken up." Her eyes narrowed and she shoved my chest with her hand.

"Do you want me to be hostile?"

"Oh, yes, actually." She glared at me and I smirked. I loved teasing her. I changed the subject.

"So, I thought you'd only let me kiss your neck in my dreams." Gods she looked mesmerizing. Her eyes widened slightly.

"Did you leave hickeys?" I wanted to laugh at her but that would've seemed rude.

"Um..." Her eyes flared as memories of last night started flooding my brain.

"Again? You left hickeys again?"

"At least this time you wanted it..."

"How am I gonna explain this to Thalia?! Last time I had to wear scarfs for days! Gods do you just enjoy pissing me off?"

"Yes, you look hot when you are." I blurted. Oh gods, what was I doing? Her eyes widened even more. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I know this isn't going anywhere. Last night was just... really good." She groaned in exesperation.

"I hate you so much. You're so impossible to resist, I just don't know what to do with you." She muttered.

"You think I'm irresitible?" I asked, the shock evident in my voice.

"Yes." She replied bluntly. "And I'm pissed off you are. Gods things were way less complicated when I couldn't stand you at all." I ran my nose up her neck as I heard her sharp intake of breath.

"Is that what you want? To not be able to stand me?" Because it was definitley not what I wanted.

"No, Percy. But we should talk about this." She met my eyes and I nodded. "I just... don't feel like this could work. My family is way too unstable right now, I have to take out time for Malcolm. And of course there's the Jason and Thalia problem."

"Yeah, no kidding. The night of the charity ball, Jason bombarded me with questions about you. He really is protective." She smiled smugly at me.

"It's because I'm special." She paused. "So we agree on the Jason and Thalia thing."

"Yep. I also am not fond of high school relationships." This obviously caught her attention, as she perked up.

"Why not?"

"Long story short, I had a heart and it got mistreated by some girl who turned out to be the exact opposite of what I thought she was." I said it in a way that made it clear I did not want to talk about it, and she gladly took the hint.

"Okay. So it's obvious we can't make a relationship about whatever this is, right?" She ran her hands thorugh her hair and looked up at me. Something inside me cracked a little even though I knew she was right. I was probably just over reacting. Obviously this was lust.

"Yep. Crystal clear."

"What do you propose we do?" She paused. "We could just leave it alone and do nothing." I nodded.

"Okay. Nothing last night ever happened. It's forgotten." That's not what I wanted. I wanted what happened last night to happen again.

"Okay." She said quietly. Everything was silent for a minute. "Percy what time is it?" She asked, breaking the silence. My eyes found my phone on the side of her waist and I slowly clicked my phone screen, my arm hovering over her.

"It's 9:43." I replied quickly, but her gaze had me captivated and I couldn't move. After what seemed like an endless staring contest, she launched herself at me, dropping the most intense kiss I'd ever experienced. I didn't even wait to react as I wrapped my arms around her torso and pulled her closer. I didn't even try to be subtle. My lips were desperate for hers, and it was as if I were devouring her. She tugged at my hair and I ran my tounge across her bottom lip, asking for permission which she so happily granted.

My breath faltered as she tugged on my lip. When the hell did she learn to do that? Or did she just have a natural born talent for these things? I swear, there was too much shock in my system to process. Tentatively, I stroked my thumbs against the back of her thighs. I was either going to get slapped, or let off the hook. I felt her pause and I almost winced, preparing myself to get my face smashed.

Instead, more shock flooded my system as a small growl-like sound escaped her lips and she flipped me over so she was straddling me. Her long blonde locks fanned and curled around my face as her lips made their way back to mine in a re-egnited burst of passion. She ran her hands up my shirt as I let my tounge explore her mouth. She pulled away slowly and I stared at her, surprise evident in my expression. She looked flustered and tussled up, her big eyes bright and her breathing shallow. She sat back against the plushy couch.

"What the hell was that?" I asked, trying to distract myself from the fact that her shirt had rid up an inch.

"I don't even know."

"You were the one who said to pretend it never happened."

"I know."

"It's hard to do that when you're doing... what you did." She met my eyes and smirked.

"Was that distracting?" She asked, running a hand through her hair. I groaned in exesperation.

"You're distracting in general, Chase. We need to figure this out before one of us ends up stripping."

"Well obviously ignoring the situation won't help anything." She paused as an idea sprung into my head.

"Friends with benefits." We said simultaneously.

"Yes! That'll work! You're always at my house anyway."

"And it'll keep us away from pesky relationship struggles like emotions." I muttered. I'd already admitted to myself that I had feelings for her, but that didn't mean that I wasn't going to try to talk myself out of it. Besides, it's not like she had feelings for me.

"And, we wouldn't have a problem with the swim team. Can you imagine how they'd react if they found out we were together?" I snickered.

"Yeah. This sounds perfect actually. Two friends who occasionally make out with each other whenever they want."

"And nobody would be on our backs. It wouldn't look suspicious because I already spend a lot of time with you." She said through a yawn.

"So it's a deal?" She nodded then streched her arms out.

"We should get up, Perce." She said leaning down and rummaging through her bag. She pulled out a small bottle of liquid and started dabbing it at her neck.

"What are you doing?" She glared at me from under her lashes.

"Using concealer to cover up the hickeys you left on me last night." She put the cap back on the bottle and then lifted her shirt.

"Woah, um what are you doing?" She rolled her eyes at me. I tried to find a spot in space instead of looking at her.

"Oh, relax. It's not like you haven't seen me in a bra before." She threw a sweater over her head then proceeded to slip her shorts off and pull on some jeans. She threw her hair up in a ponytail and headed for the door. Well at least I knew she wasn't too self conscious about her body.

"See you downstairs." And then she was gone.

* * *

><p>"Atticus would be there all night, and he would be there when Jem woke up in the morning." I finished slowly. I glanced up at Annabeth and she smiled. It was a cold, cloudy Saturday, and we'd just left Jason's. Snow still frosted the streets, but it wasn't falling anymore.<p>

"That was great! You only missed a couple words." She threw a single popcorn into her mouth and gazed at me. "You've gotten so far in such a short amount of time, I'm so incredibly proud of you." She got up from the floor and offered me her hand. "Do you think you're getting better? Like are you happy with your progress?"

"Gods, Annabeth of course I am. You've helped me so much. I can't thank you enough, Chase." I wrapped her in a hug and she smiled against my chest.

"Anytime, Jackson." She looked up at me. "I have to show you something." She whispered and then left my side. I missed her as soon as she left. She bent down and moved the rug on the floor to the left. I stared at her questioningly and she motioned for me to sit down.

"You're my friend. And as one of my bestest friends, I need to be honest with you. So here." She lifted a hatch from the floor and I looked inside. Brown wigs, make up, and loads of clothes were piled into the small compartment. I looked from her to the compartment. Then slowly, I picked up two wigs and held them next to each other. The guy from the video was right. One of the wigs was slightly lighter than the other. I met her eyes as she played with the ends of my swimming hoodie.

"Wow. I can't believe this is real. You're really her." She nodded quietly. "I'm glad you're being honest with me now. Have you ever like professionally recorded yourself singing?" She fell back on the floor and sighed.

"No, but that's the dream. It'd be splendid." I leaned down and grabbed a journal with a treble cleff on the front.

"What's this?" She sat up and snatched the journal away from me quickly.

"It's my song book, it's where I write my original songs that I may or may not post on Youtube." I sat back and thought.

"You know... Let me take you somewhere." She looked up at me with a questioning look.

"Where?"

"Just somewhere. Besides, Malcolm is with Thalia and Jason, and you don't have plans. So come with me?" She rolled her eyes at me but acquiesed. She grabbed her purse and we descended the stairs. Just as we were about to exit the door, a voice came from inside.

"Annabeth? Where are you going, Sweetheart?" She froze in her tracks and her eyes widened. She looked up at me and my jaw clenched. Isn't it a great day to meet your best friend's mother? I hadn't met her yet, but from what I'd heard, I didn't like her.

"Just out with a friend."

"Which friend?" She asked appearing and our eyes locked. Mrs. Chase was a brown haired, hazel eyed woman. She had high cheek bones and a tan complexion. She did not look like a junkie.

"I'm Percy." I said in answer to her question.

"Athena Chase." Athena? The goddess of wisdom?_ It's pretty unwise to leave your children alone while you go have sex for drugs_, I thought. I nodded at her.

"Nice to meet you. Annabeth tutors me every week, she's-" She turned her gaze to Annabeth and cut me off, her eyes scolding.

"You've been having sex with him?" Annabeth's eyes widened.

"What? No, Mother!"

"Are you pregnant?"

"No!"

"Have you been using condoms, or what?" I cut in.

"Mrs. Chase, me and Annabeth haven't been sexually active. She's not pregnant, and there's no need for condoms." But she wasn't having any of it. She ignored me and stared at Annabeth.

"Has Malcolm seen you guys?" That's when she blew up.

"I'm not like you! I wouldn't let my children sit in while I'm giving my drug dealer a blow job, I wouldn't even have a drug dealer in the first place! I wouldn't leave every night looking for someone desperate enough to fuck me just so I can buy something that'll ruin my life even more! Me and Percy are not having sex, but you know what? I almost wish we had done it because then, I could rub it in your face that I managed to have sex with someone without getting knocked up or beat, and that I did it because I wanted to not because I was going through withdrawl! I'm fucking responsible enough to know what the right thing to do is, I would never have sex without protection, and I would never let Malcolm see, but I can't say the same for you as you had a kid with my uncle. So you can shove your accusations right up where the sun doesn't shine because I am not a whore, and I am not going to let you talk to me as if I am one." She whipped around and grabbed the door knob.

"Bethaline do not leave this building!" She froze, a small gasp escaping her lips.

"I'm not your Bethaline anymore, and you're not my mother. I'd say see you tonight, but chances are you already have plans." And she evacuated the building with me chasing after her. She slammed herself into my truck and I started the engine, driving away as quickly as I could. All was quiet for some time. I looked straight ahead and she twiddled her thumbs. I was the first to speak.

"Why did she call you Bethaline?"

"It's what she used to call me when she was sane. She hadn't called me that in years. Where are we?" I parked the car into the parking lot of a white and blue brick building that said N&B, and turned to look at her. Her eyes were sad, but she was trying to look happy.

"Somewhere you'll enjoy." I ran around and opened her door, helping her out in the process. She followed me into the building and stopped in her tracks as she realized where we were.

"Nico and Bianca's parents named this after them, and it's actuallty a really succesful buisness they're running right how." I said before she could react.

"This is a recording studio." She whispered breathly. I nodded. "You brought me to a recording studio." I grabbed her arm and dragged her to a booth. I waved at Nick, one of the many producers in the building and he waved back. He recognized me from the many times I came here with Nico and Bianca. I opened a booth door and Annabeth followed.

"I thought this would be a nice thing to do. You can check out the recording techniques and all the switches and stuff-"

"I want to record." She slid in the booth and her fingers slowly grazed the strings of each of the guitars sitting by the wall. She decided on the electric at the end and picked it up, then slipped on the studio headphones. I rushed to the control system and switched the flips. She didn't even wait for my signal, she just started playing. Lucky for her, I'd hit record right on time. Whatever she was playing seemed intense, she was shredding the guitar and I honestly wondered if that hurt her fingers.

_"Incompetent and childlike, you treat me like I'm five years old, but I'm so sick of you thinking we're alike. When will you get it through your head? You and me aren't one and the same, and every time you say that my insides fill with dread. I'm my own person you have to understand let me be free, let me be who I am! Stop cutting corners with me don't you see I am to be, someone with own free will. How will I know what to do, if you just can not see through the little girl who was inside of me. Stop cutting corners with me. "_

I stared at her in awe as she continued singing. Knowing she was Mistry, that was a shock itself, but actually hearing her sing was a completely different level. It was like listening to Mistry for the first time again in different eyes. I was so out of it I didn't even notice she was done until she knocked the window. I stopped and saved the recording, then slid inside the booth.

"That was great. You're amazing." She slid the headphones off and forced a smile. I set my chin on her head and frowned.

"What's wrong?" She looked up at me then got up and moved towards the piano in the corner of the room. I sat down next to her on the bench and watched as she ran her fingertips over the keys.

"My mom is just... not my favorite person at the moment. I'm upset about what happened today. And still kind of shocked that I played a couple nights ago. And I miss my dad." She hit the pedal on the bottom of the piano and held out a chord.

"Why did you play? A couple nights ago I mean." She stopped.

"Because I actually felt an emotion strong enough to make me want to play. And the emotion was remorse. Because I regretted not telling you about Mistry sooner." Softly, I grabbed her chin and lifted her face to meet my gaze.

"I'm over it, Chase. I over reacted anyway. Don't feel bad about it. But I'm glad that I got you to play again." And she met me in the middle, a soft, sweet kiss developing. I pulled back slowly.

"As much as I'd like to make out with you right now, we're in a public place."

"Maybe we should go somewhere else then." She replied quietly. I chuckled.

"You're very eager. But maybe we shouldn't think about that. I know you're upset. Right now, you need friend Percy more than your Percy." She laughed sadly and I wrapped an arm around her, letting her head rest on my shoulder. And when we were sitting there together, one of us crying into the other's chest and the other stroking blonde hair, I silently asked the gods what I'd ever done to be rewarded with this amazing, but slightly broken girl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WELP. I AM UPSET. I don't feel like this chapter was that good. I don't really know what to feel about it. But I worked pretty hard on the percabeth fluff part in the beggining so I hope you guys liked that one. Anyway, I hope you guys like it, review review review and I'll see you next time- ShyGal<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Exceptions**

**AN: Aw you guys are too sweet... I know I bash on myself a lot, but in general I am not a very confident person. I'm in debate, band, and am an ex-choir member, and I'm self conscious about all these things. I'm also really self conscious about my writing. Even when I do things right, I feel like I haven't and that goes for my writing, which is why I sometimes am not pleased with the chapters I post. You guys have helped me be a little more confident, so thank you all for that! I know that it took me a little longer than expected to post chapter 13 so as a gift, I wrote chapter 14 early. Enjoy and you're welcome!**

**Annabeth**

"You and Reyna?" I sat back on the plush carpeting of Thalia's room and tried not to think about my Co-Captain as my best friend explained what happened with her and Reyna that night to me and Piper.

"I don't even know how it happened! We were arguing like usual and then she just kissed me and I didn't pull away. And then Ms. I-Won't-Knock-The-Door over here just barged in." I glared at Thalia jokingly and sat back up. I winced at the sudden movement.

"It's Tuesday, conditioning today at practice was brutal." I muttered as an explanation. Piper nodded at me.

"So are you guys like together? Do you like her or what? What happened afterwards because I know you guys were up here for a long time." I said suggestively. Thalia narrowed her eyes at me and I smirked.

"It was really awkward after you left. But we talked about it. How I didn't know that she was into girls was beyond me because she's really open about it. I don't like her. I still really dislike her."

"Wait so are you into girls or not, Thals?" I laughed at Piper's blunt question and she smiled.

"Well... If there was a girl who had a nice personality and I found her attractive I don't see why I wouldn't go for it, I don't discriminate and I'm open to trying things-"

"So you're bisexual?" I cut in.

"I guess you could say that. Maybe. You guys don't hate me right?" Piper threw me a chocolate bar and I glared at her.

"Pipes you know I can't eat this. I'm training for regionals." I lunged the chocolate bar back at her and she threw me a pack of carrots instead. I turned to Thalia.

"Why would we hate you?" Thalia shrugged.

"I know there are some people who are homophobic and after their friend reveals themself they avoid them and stuff." Piper shook her head at her.

"You shouldn't be scared to be yourself. If you like girls you like girls. So what? You're still human." I nodded at Thalia and bit a carrot stick. She smiled at us.

"I'm glad you guys see it that way."

"So what happened after you came back up here?"

"Well we talked about it. I don't like her, but we made an arrangement." I perked up.

"What kind of arrangement?" Piper asked, beating me to the question. Thalia rubbed the back of her neck.

"Friends with benefits..." I choked on my carrot stick and stared at her. Oh gods this was spreading around. First me and Percy, now her and Reyna.

_The difference is that you actually want more with Percy_. I shushed my subconscious. Yes, I did want more with Percy. His kisses were heaven and oh so divine, but, if I'm being blunt, I felt more than just lustful for him. I actually felt real emotions.

The change that occured in just 12 weeks shocked me. I was asking him to fuck off back then and now I was asking him if he wanted to make out in his back seat. I mean that's development right there. I wanted more, but I couldn't risk it right now. Malcom needed me, my mom was growing more and more unstable as it was, and the Grace problem was preventing all of this. So right now, I was taking him anyway I could get him. I was happy that 'the way I could get him' was a satisfactory way for me because Gods the things he could do with those lips...

"But you guys aren't even friends." I said trying to recover from my shock.

"Yeah... But I can't deny she's a good kisser. It wasn't horrible. And I said why not? If I don't like it I could always change my mind, right?" I nodded distractedly.

"Wait. Thalia I have a bone to pick with you. Why didn't you tell me your parents were adopting a child?" I asked remembering that conversation.

"Oh yeah! I didn't even know until a little earlier than you. My mom is a rare cause, she was found to be infertile at a young age. She wanted another kid and adopting is a great way to help others while helping yourself. My mom says she wants a big family." I nodded in understanding.

Mrs. Grace became pregnant with the twins -Thalia and Jason- when she was just sixteen. Thals and Jace were seventeen now which meant that Mrs. Grace was in her early thirties.

"So what's up with you Anna? Any romatic times headed your way?_" Oh you have no idea, _I thought.

"Nope. I'm chill though." I bit into a carrot stick and stared at the ceiling.

"You need to get out there and be social with guys. You haven't gone out with anyone since Luke." Thalia commented.

"I don't need to go out with anyone. I'm fine alone." And by alone I meant with Percy.

"Will seems like a nice guy. You guys are good friends, why don't you give him a chance?" Piper asked. Thalia snickered and I smiled at her. She knew that her cousin had feelings for the tall blonde boy, and I knew that the tall blonde boy secretly returned Nico's feelings.

"Not my type."

"What about Daniel?" I rolled my eyes at her and brought out a new carrot stick. Daniel Bollinger was a pale, built up boy with sandy brown hair and deep blue eyes. He played baseball at Goode, and he was plenty smart. He was a nice guy.

"I don't know him well enough." I said, fishing for an excuse. This time, Piper rolled her eyes at me. I was basically already in a relationship with someone, and that someone was Mistry. I devoted all my time to her, and now with Percy and me occasionally doing what we do, I didn't have time for someone else. Besides, I didn't want someone else, and even if I did, I wouldn't go for it if I was already hooking up with someone on the side. That's just so wrong in so many ways. The door opened and I looked up from my carrot stick.

"Evening." I smiled as Jason placed a lingering kiss on Piper's lips, then strolled over and gave me a hug.

"Hey Jace."

"What you guys up to?"

"Oh not much, just discussing Annabeth's love life." His eyes widened a fraction and then a troubling look flashed his face.

"So, how's it going with Percy?" Piper asked smirking. I narrowed my eyes at her. Oh she was fully aware that bringing him up would not go well with the Grace twins.

"Just like it's always going. He's annoying and arrogant, and I'm tutoring him. Get the picture?" She smiled smugly.

"Very much so."

"You know my cousin. Seaweed's in his brain. I don't understand why all the girls fawn over him." Because he's an amazing guy and he has a great personality. But I'm pretty sure everyone else just focused on his attractiveness, though I can't say I'm not guilty of that.

"You're telling me." I replied nonchalantly.

"Talking about me?" A deep voice asked from the doorway. Oh, finally.

"Speak of the devil." I muttered under my breath, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear. "What are you doing here?" He smirked at me in all his sun kissed green eyed glory. I wanted to pounce on him.

"It's Tuesday. That means math tutoring. Did you forget, Chase?"

"Like I could forget your gods-awful face. It certainly couldn't hurt to try though." I replied snarkily.

"Mmhmm, yeah, let's go." I rolled my eyes at him and smiled.

"I'll see you guys later." I got up, grabbed my bag, and waved to the others in the room. Piper smirked at me with a glint in her eyes and I scowled at her. What the hell did she know? We made our way to his car and I climbed in. When we stopped at the first red light I snatched his collar and kissed him with full force.

"Will you wait until we get to your house?" He mumbled against my lips and I pouted as he laughed and hit the gas.

* * *

><p>"I've enjoyed teaching you all the ways of swimming, and I really hope you guys all continue down this path. It's rewarding in so many ways, and you guys have the potential to do this. You guys are great, and you've learned so much since we started these lessons. I'll miss you all." I said to my group.<p>

There were tears and smiles, but I was genuinley going to miss them. Today, we were celebrating. It was our swimming class's graduation and we were having a party, complete with pizza, music, a late Friday night, and a pool of course. Because this was a party, me and Percy invited Thals, Pipes, Jace, and a couple other friends. Right now, we were all scattered around. I turned as Ethan ran up to me and hugged me.

"Ethan!" He giggled against my bare tummy and showed me his certificate that stated he'd graduated swimming school. I picked him up and twirled him around in the air as he laughed. "I'm so proud of you! You're such a big boy now, graduating and all." I kissed his forhead and he smiled, his brown eyes bright. I set him on my hip and walked over to Thalia.

"Ethan, this is-"

"Thalia!" His eyes filled with excitement as he jumped up and down on my hip.

"Ethan." Thalia's gaze shifted to me as I stared at her in confusion. "Annabeth, we met last week when my mom dragged us to the adoption thing." My hope meter filled.

"And?" She smiled and picked Ethan up from my hip. She ruffled his hair and hugged him.

"He's staying with us starting Monday. It's just a trial period, but if the officials find that we are a stable household and Ethan likes it there, he'll be our new brother." I squealed.

"Oh my gods! This is great!" Ethan looked between me and Thalia.

"You guys know each other?" he asked quietly and we both erupted in laughter. He smiled his cute little boy smile and my heart filled with glee.

"I'm her best friend. That means that if your new mommy turns out to be permanent, I'll get to see you a lot." He grinned and I grinned and then everyone was grinning. Hands gripped my shoulders and I froze as someone's mouth moved towards my ear.

"You know, last time I saw you in a bikini you stormed out of this exact same building." Percy whispered. I smirked. I whipped around, grabbed his arm and pushed him in the pool.

"And last time I was the one in the pool." I replied as he surfaced.

"Well maybe we can fix that." And I didn't have time to react as he grabbed my ankle and pulled me in with him. I glared at him as I shot up from the water and he laughed.

"Jackson, you are a piece of work."

"I could tell you the same thing Chase." I ran a hand through my wet hair and let out a breath.

"You're wearing my favorite color."

"Dark blue?" He nodded.

"Well thanks for sharing." I said sarcastically as he smirked at me.

"It's my pleasure." He replied back as sarcastically as me. I climbed out of the pool and made my way over to Piper.

"Blondie, your mom called." I stilled. My mom never called. I forgot she even had a phone.

"What'd she say?" I could feel Percy's presence behind me, but I pretended he wasn't there.

"She said that there was something wrong with Malcom and she needed you home ASAP." I gulped. Malcolm. Something wrong with Malcom.

"Percy, drive me home." I grabbed my bags and ran out of the building before I could hear a response. I needed to get home for Malcolm. I could feel myself panicking. I slammed myself into Percy's car as he opened the door and started the engine.

"Annabeth, calm down. What's going on?"

"It's Malcolm. Something's happened. Percy we need to go get out of the parking!" He pulled out and sped through the streets.

"Annabeth what is going on?"

"I don't know!" He rushed by houses until he stopped at mine.

"Do you want me to wait here?" I nodded, pulled on my wrap, and rushed in the house.

All the lights were on and the house smelled of something odd. She was sitting in the dining room, her arms up near her head. She looked up and I noticed her eyes looked panicky and pale. _Withdrawl_. Oh no. Her skin was glistening with sweat and her hands were jittery.

"A-Annabeth. Sweetheart. You're finally home." She made her way towards me and I cursed myself for closing the door.

"What's wrong with Malcolm?"

"I pushed him into the edge of a kitchen cabinet. That's not the point though." All the air escaped my lungs. I ran to the kitchen and there he was, unconscious on the kitchen floor. Oh gods. Oh gods.

"What the hell did you fucking do to him?"

"I told you, I pushed him into the kitchen cabinet." She said raising her voice.

"How long has he been here?"

"I don't know, Annabeth. But that's not the real reason I called."

"What is it?!" I crouched down and felt around Malcolm's neck. There was still a heart beat, though faint now.

"I need your money." I looked up at the woman who used to be my mother.

"No." It was a short and stiff reply, but all my anger was unleashed into it. How could she have the audacity to ask for that? She edged towards me.

"Give me your money."

"No."

"Give me your fucking money, Annabeth!" She pushed me back towards the pantry and I could feel myself shaking in fear, not because of her, but because of Malcolm.

"No!" She grabbed my shoulders and pushed me against the fridge. My side was now burning from hitting the handle. The refrigirator shook from my weight.

"Give me your money you little fucking bitch!" Her breath reeked of alcohol and her fist connected with my cheek. The fire moved up to the left side of my face. She slammed me against the fridge repeatedly, and it continued shaking.

"No." I whimpered quietly. With one last slam, the fridge began toppling over. I scooted backwards, but only enough for the top half of my body to not get crushed under the refrigirator's weight, and since I was standing up, the angle the fridge hit my leg with caused something inside me to break. The pain was excruciating. I could feel hot salty tears make their way down my face as I grabbed the closest thing to me and smacked Athena upside the head. She landed unconscious on the floor next to Malcolm, the knife she'd grabbed clattering to the floor, and I saw my window of opportunity.

I stepped over the fridge and cried out in pain as I put weight on my left leg. I grabbed Malcolm with both hands and slung him over my shoulder, then grabbed the door handle and made my way out. Every step I took made more unwelcome tears spring to my eyes. _My mom just beat me. My mom just beat me. My mom just beat me. My mom just beat me._

It kept running through my mind like a broken record. I couldn't thank the gods enough when Percy saw me from his car window and jumped out.

"What the hell happened?" He grabbed Malcom from my arms and strapped him in to the back seat. I stood there shaking, trying to ignore the throbbing in my leg. It was burning.

"Annabeth?" He looked at me and his face fell.

"Oh gods. Oh gods we need to get you to the hospital. Annabeth you're bleeding." He touched my side and I looked down. Sure enough I was bleeding, probably from when she shoved me into the side of the fridge.

"I need to go see Mom. I need to see Mom." I mumbled loosing focus. He picked me up bridal style and I winced as he placed me in the passengers side and ran around.

"Annabeth what happened in there?" I kept my mouth shut. He'd call CPS. He'd take Malcolm from me.

"Annabeth tell me!" He started the car and pulled out.

"Take me to Mom's house." My head was lolling around now.

"Annabeth-"

"Take me to Mom's house! Take me there now!"

"We need to get you to a hospital. What's wrong with Malcolm?" He started on the road.

"The lady shoved his head into the edge of a cabinet." He looked at me with horror stricken eyes.

"Hospital, now." His eyes were stern, but I could tell there was a layer of concern underneath. His knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel so hard and he was turning pale.

"I shouldn't have let you go in there alone. I'm such a fucking idiot." He muttered under his breath.

"Take me to Mom's house." He let out a breath.

"Hospital, Annabeth. You need it."

"I need to see her! Gods damn it take me to mom's house!" Tears started rolling down my face again and I sobbed into my hands.

"You're losing too much blood!"

"Please. Take me to Mom's house."

"That lady will hurt you, Annabeth!" I shook my head at him and sobbed.

"That's not my mother! Take me to the Grace's, now. Take me to my Mom!" It was quiet until he turned the car around, speeding towards the direction of the Grace household. As soon as he parked in the driveway I jumped out of the car, and screamed as my leg collided with the pavement. I didn't stop though, I just ran towards the door and banged on it until my fist turned red. The door swung open and I met the eyes of a distressed father and a confused mother. As soon as their eyes raked over me their whole demeanor changed. I flung myself at Mrs. Grace.

"Momma." I sobbed into her shirt and she ran her hands over my hair. Percy appeared next to me with Malcolm in his arms.

"Annabeth you're bleeding! Oh my gods what's happening?"

"I called the paramedics, they'll be here soon." I heard someone say, but I was losing consciousness and feeling.

"Momma, I can't breath." I mumbled as I felt my eyes starting to roll back.

"Annabeth!"

I fell limp as flashing lights pulled in outside the house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I KNOW. This chapter didn't have a lot of percabeth, but this was soooo important. You don't even understand how important this chapter was for the whole story. This chapter hinted at what's going to happen to Annabeth by the end of this story, so if you want to know, read this chapter carefully... Anyway review review review( again) because it means sooo much to me, and I upload faster if I get more reviews. Until next time- ShyGal<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Exceptions**

**AN**:**Thank you guys for your reviews! Some of you were upset about the cliffhanger, but I only did it because I knew I'd post today. Enjoy!**

**Percy**

"For the love of gods just let me see her!" I yelled at the nurse for the upteemth time. She looked sympathetic, she really did, and I almost felt bad for yelling at her, but I was getting restless. I was dehydrated from crying, starving from the amount of time I'd gone without eating, and emotionally wrecked from the past few hours.

When the paramedics got there, Annabeth was limp in Mrs. Grace's arms, bleeding out onto the floor. I was frustrated when they finally arrived. Yes, Malcolm was unconscious, but at least he wasn't losing blood. Yet the paramedics grabbed him first, taking up at least five minutes before they got down to Annabeth. I had to drive behind the ambulance the entire way, and let me tell you it was not pleasant.

The car smelled like blood, and it was too silent. I'd grown fond of having Annabeth ranting away in my car. I wanted to shoot mysef. This was my fault. If I had just walked her in she wouldn't be lying unconscious in a hospital bed and we could've gotten Malcolm some medical attention quickly. But of course, things don't work out the way you want them to.

When Mr. and Mrs. Grace came in with Annabeth, they just automatically assumed that they were her parents, but after some explaining, they were recognized as her guardians for the time being. But me? They didn't let me into her room because I wasn't 'family'. I'd been sitting in the waiting room for at least four hours now. Thalia, Jason, Piper, and Will managed to come in an hour after they brought her in, but it still felt as if I was alone. I hated Athena. She stepped over the line, and someone had to do something about it.

I cringed, remembering the way she looked when she came out of the house with Malcolm on her shoulder. Utterly defeated, caked with blood, and looking like she hadn't seen sleep in days. I wanted to cradle her in my arms and tell her it would be okay but I didn't think that would help anything.

"I'm sorry, sir. Family only at this moment. I'll tell you when you can go visit her." I slammed my fists down on the counter.

"This is ridiculous! I just want to see her, I'm not asking to do anything illegal!"

"Sir, I need you to calm down." I opened my mouth to argue but Jason grabbed me by the shoulders and dragged me away. He forced me down into the chair and gripped my shoulders.

"Percy you need to get a grip."

"This is absurd, we've been here for hours! We deserve to see her!"

"I get that! And I get that you're worried about her but you are not the only one who is! How do you think I feel about this, she's practically a sister to me and according to Mom and Dad she's lying there with bad blood in her veins and bruises all over her body! You need to calm down, we all care about her and she has equal ties to all of us!" I stared at him in shock and analyzed his features. His forehead was creased with worry lines, his mouth was set in a thin line, and his eyes were rimmed with red. Piper pulled him away and rubbed his back. I tucked my knees into my chest and shut out the world.

I tried to block out the bile that was threatening to rise up my throat. _She's lying there with bad blood in her veins and bruises all over her body._ I honestly felt like dying. This was my fault. She was lying there unconscious because of me. If I had just gone in with her... I felt someone sit down next to me and wiped my eyes quickly before looking up. I met Will's gaze, but resisted the urge to glare at him.

"Annabeth's strong willed. She'll be okay, Percy." _What the hell do you know about Annabeth_, I wanted to shout at him. Instead I nodded stiffly. My gaze shifted to the two bodies that were entering the waiting room and my stomach rose to my throat. Nico and Bianca were strolling in with McDonald's bags in both hands.

"When did you guys get here?" Thalia asked from the corner. I tried to meet her gaze, but as soon as she saw me she averted my eyes.

"Aunt Sarah and Uncle Zeus called us, we were on our way as soon as we heard. We figured you guys hadn't had anything to eat, so we brought some food." Bianca answered. Nico plopped down next to Will silently and Bianca started passing out the food. I scarfed down the burger and fries she'd bought for me, then moved on to my drink. My lips hovered over the straw when a thought occured to me.

"Hey, Bianca, what drink is this?" She looked up at me and her brow furrowed.

"Powerade." I set the drink down. I'd save it for later. I felt around in my back pocket and was glad my wallet was there. I got up and headed for the snack machine room. I slid in the money, punched in the digit for cheesy popcorn, and collected it from the bottom.

"Hey." I swiveled around to find Thalia behind me.

"Hey." I shoved my wallet in my back pocket.

"Listen, I'm not going to beat around the bush. I don't know what the hell your deal is with Annabeth, but I agree with Jason, and when I agree with my brother you know I'm serious. She's my best friend, I've known her for years, you've known her for months. So just cool yourself down, alright? We're all upset." And then she marched out of the room. I stood there staring at nothing for what seemed like forever, then shuffled myself over to a corner by the soda machine and crawled into it. I wanted isolation, I couldn't deal with what I was feeling right now. Like my heart was being ripped out of my chest, like my breathing was cut short, like I kept dying and coming back to life. It was the worst I'd felt in ages. I wanted to smash something.

"Percy?" I didn't look up but I knew it was Piper. "Percy." She sat down in front of me. I dug my head into my the space between my knees and my chest.

"Percy, we're going to get to see her soon. It's going to be okay. We're going to get through this."

"It's my fault." I blurted before I could stop myself. I took a shaky breath. "It's my fault she's here. It's my fault she got hurt."

"No, it's Athena's." I lifted my head and met her eyes in surprise.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grace explained the situation to us." I dug my face into my hands. Now it was even more my fault, I was the one who had to tell them what happened and then they told Piper and them.

"That lady is dead to both me and her. Annabeth doesn't even consider her her mother anymore."

"I know. You're not the only one Annabeth talks to you know. Tuesday, before you came to pick her up, she said she considers Mrs. Grace her real mom. She's so close to the Grace's, she feels like part of a real family with them. It's just like you with the Grace's too. Even though they aren't really your Aunt and Uncle, you still treat them as if they are, right?"

"That's because my mom and Aunt Sarah knew each other in high school and we're all pretty close. But yeah, I figured that out last night when she kept screaming at me to take her to her mom."

"Percy, this isn't your fault, okay?" I shook my head at her.

"I didn't go into the house with her, if I had just followed her in this wouldn't have happened!"

"No! If you had gone in there we'd be waiting here to see three people instead of two! Annabeth told you to stay in the car, that's what you did, you didn't know!"

"I should've known!" I broke down and covered my face with my hands. I could feel eyes on me from the doorway of the snackroom, but I just continued sobbing into my hands, not caring who was watching me. "You don't know, Piper. You don't understand what it was like. I was there, I saw here when she walked out of the house. Oh gods I was an idiot. I shouldn't have listened to her, I should've just driven her to the hospital right away instead of taking her to the Grace's. I'm so stupid." Someone grabbed my hand and I looked up to meet Rachel's green eyes. I almost jumped back in surprise. Firstly, I didn't know what the hell she was doing here, and secondly, she looked nothing like the Rachel I'd seen at school.

Her hair was curling around her face, her skin looked paler, and her eyes were brighter. Even though she didn't compare to Annabeth, she looked way better than I'd ever seen her look before, even though she seemed tired and her eyes appeared sunken.

"Will sent a message to the NHS. Most of them couldn't come, but I brought flowers from all of us." She said, answering my unspoken question. I nodded at her, wondering what kind of tie she had to Annabeth.

"Are you okay?"

"Obviously not." I snapped. She sent me a sad look and fled the room as Piper eyed her warily. Her eyes flicked back to me and I noticed they were cloudy.

"It's not your fault. It's not, okay? I know how much you care about her. You can tell me you hate her however many times you want, but you wouldn't be sitting here beating yourself up about this if you didn't care." I shook my head at her.

"If something fatal happens to her the guilt is going to eat me away no matter how many times you say it wasn't my fault, Piper." Someone cleared their throat at the entrance of the snack room and I whipped my head towards the door. Jason walked in and helped both me and Piper up.

"The nurse at the counter said visiting hours are open now." And then he turned his back and walked away. Piper glanced at me.

"Don't worry too much about Jason. He just really cares about Annabeth. If I didn't know that he only thought of her as a sister, I might be jealous." She whispered conspiratorially. She sent me a smile but I didn't send her one back. I couldn't manage it.

I rushed out to the waiting area and grabbed the powerade, then stopped by the nurse's counter. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Room 203 in the left wing."

"Thank you. And I'm sorry for my actions earlier tonight." I slipped her one of the candy bars I'd gotten at the snackroom and headed on my way. When I arrived in front of the door, everyone else was already filed out in a line outside. I was surprised to still see Rachel there. She was holding a bouquet of yellow roses, and I knew instantly that Annabeth wouldn't like them. She'd put on a fake smile, and sure she'd appreciate them, but it wouldn't be what she liked. Annabeth liked pink lilies, not yellow roses, and she'd told me herself that she was not a fan of the color yellow, so these roses would not go well with her. Uncle Zeus and Aunt Sarah emerged from the room and I sucked in a breath. Their faces were grim.

"So?" Thalia asked before any of us could. I'd never seen her like this, so anxious and concerned. Aunt Sarah was the first to speak.

"She's stable. Asleep, but stable. She had to get stitches on her side, the cut she had there was too deep to be left alone. Since she lost so much blood, they tried to replace it with a new pack, but they messed up the type so her body didn't respond well too it which is why she's still unconscious. They got a new pack, though, so her blood is replenished and starting to circulate well again." She paused and I almost lost it. That couldn't be it. There had to be was always more. As if reading my thoughts, she opened her mouth.

"Annabeth's leg... The doctor's aren't sure what's happening with it. They ran some scans but they haven't gotten them back yet. The doctor said that just by looking at it, he could tell it wasn't something that she could just walk off." I felt the bile rising again.

"Spit it out mom!"

"She might not be able to competitively swim anymore." That's when I lost it. I slammed my fist into the wall, ran my hands through my hair, did anything to distract myself from the situation at hand. I could feel my breath running short. Bianca grabbed my shoulders while Will started telling me to count to ten.

"You guys can visit her if you want, but be quiet and don't crowd too many people in there. We're going to go check on Malcolm." Uncle Zeus said, trying to calm down Aunt Sarah in the process. He practically dragged her away from Annabeth's room. I gripped Bianca's arm.

"Me and Thalia are going first." Jason said through a strained voice. And once again, I was sitting in a plastic chair.

* * *

><p>It'd been more than an hour since I sat down in the chair. I told everyone I'd go last, I wanted to go alone. Everyone else had gone back to the waiting area, and now I was only waiting for Rachel to leave. She'd been there for the last thirty minutes and I was starting to get impatient. I got up and slowly opened the door to Annabeth's room, sliding in quietly. I regreted it as soon as I did it. Rachel was sitting there silently, tears slipping down her face.<p>

"I'm so sorry. I was a bitch to you. I can't believe it took something horrible happening to you to realize that I missed you. I do. I miss you a lot. I'm sorry." I stared at her confused and she looked up at me. I cringed as her eyes widened.

"I didn't mean to intrude, I'm sorry." She shook her head at me and wiped her makeup free eyes.

"I was taking too long. How much of that conversation did you hear?"

"I just walked in actually." Her shoulders sagged with relief and I shot her a confused glance.

"It's just there was something about her that I said, I didn't know if you heard or not but I don't think you-"

"Is this about... Mi-"

"Mistry. Yeah. Um, how do you know?"

"She told me." She looked surprised and in awe. I looked at her. "How do you know?" She looked away, flustered. I'd never seen her like this.

"I think I'll let her tell you the story. I don't think I'm the best person for you to hear it from. I'll be in the waiting room." And then she walked out. It was almost midnight here, and I'm sure Aunt Sarah would urge me to go home, but I wasn't going anywhere.

I looked down at Annabeth and my eyes clouded. She was pale, her golden hair was still tucked into a braid, and her eyes were tightly shut. Even in hospital scrubs she looked beautiful. I grabbed the chair closest to her bed and scooted it closer. I'd bet money she looked better than I did right now.I grabbed her hand softly and ran my thumb over her palm. Gods, I just wanted to hear her voice. I caught sight of a purplish bruise on her cheek and my jaw clenched. Her leg was under her blanket though, so I couldn't see it. I was glad I couldn't because if I could I wouldn't be able to stand it.

"Hey." Silence. I don't know why I was expecting her to answer back, but it felt awkward just talking into space. Nevertheless, I continued.

"I'm uh, sorry about all this. I should've gone in with you. I should've at least driven you straight here instead of taking you to the Grace's." I skimmed my thumb over the forming bruise on her cheek and choked back a sob.

"I can't believe I was so stupid. I can't believe I just let you in harm's way. I just want you to be okay. I want you to be happy. I want you to smile, you're so pretty when you do."

I paused looking down at her arms and my blood ran cold. Bloody moonshaped marks were covering her arms, and blood was caked under her fingernails. It wasn't hard to connect the dots. For the third time that night, I felt bile rising up. Oh gods, when did she do this to herself? It must've been when we were in the car. Oh gods she was right next to me how did I not notice this? How did the doctors not notice this? It was a miracle she wasn't under suicide watch. I sprung up, grabbed a wet towel, and started cleaning her arms off.

"You better not make a habit out of this, or I swear I'll have your ass." I said, trying to make a joke with absolutely nobody.

"But you better not. If your hurt yourself you'll hurt me too." I brought her arm up and kissed one of the marks on her arms, trying to stop my tears from falling on her arm. I scoffed at myself.

"When the hell did I get so attached by you?" I cleared my throat. "I brought you some powerade for when you wake up. We're gonna figure this out. I blame myself for all of this, you know. I will even more so if it turns out you have to stop swimming." I shut my eyes.

"We're Co-Captains. I can't coach without you. I can't do anything with you. You have to be okay. I'm so dependent on you now, Chase. Who's going to rival my 100 freestyle if you can't swim? Or give me a run for my money on my 5K? Or run away from me when I'm chasing them? Gods, Annabeth, if you have to give up swimming because of me I will never live with myself." I gulped.

"I'm just sorry. Sorry this ever happened. I will do whatever it takes to make sure you never have to go near that woman ever again." More silence. "Geez, you're so selfish not talking to me and all. I want to hear your cocky sarcastic remarks, Chase. I miss them. I miss you." I let out a breath and managed a small smile her way even though she couldn't see it. At least I knew she was safe here. I leaned up and placed a kiss on her forehead then on the tip of her nose. I tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and stroked her cheek.

"I'll be right back." I got up, slipped out of the room and headed for the room Jason had texted me. Luckily, it was just across the hall from Annabeth's. Malcom was lying in his bed sleeping peacefully, looking like the most innocent being in the world. In a way, he was. I made my way to his bed and bent down so I was head level.

"I'm glad you're okay too. You're a strong little man, and if you're important to your sister you're important to me too." I tucked him in and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I'm going to make sure both you and her are safe. Don't tell her I told you, but she means the world to me. Sleep tight, kid."

I made my way back to Annabeth's room and it took all my self control to not stay near her, but I managed. No way in hell was I leaving the room, but I was tired and it didn't seem like she was going to wake up anytime soon. I grabbed a spare blanket from the countertop on the side of the room, switched the lights off, and crawled into the chair again. I grabbed her hand and kissed her palm.

"Goodnight, Annabeth."

* * *

><p>"He stayed here the whole night?" I heard someone ask. The voice was tired, but it was smooth at the same time. I tried to open my eyes but I was still half asleep.<p>

"Yes, Sweetheart. When I came in to check on you he was curled up in a ball next to you. He was really torn up after you left in the ambulance. You don't understand how much he blames himself for what's happened to you. I've never seen him like this, even when his dad didn't show up for his 13th birthday one time. I'm going to go check on Malcolm-"

"Oh gods, how is he?"

"He's fine, in better condition than you sweetie. He might have a small headache today, but they checked him up and he's ready to go today. You... We don't know yet. And Anna?"

"Hmm?"

"Even though the circumstances weren't right, I'm glad you finally called me Mom. It shows you're comfortable enough with us, and you are part of the family in all of our hearts."

"Well I do consider you my mom. You've given me comfort in more than one occasion, and so has your whole family especially Thalia." I could practically hear the smile forming on Aunt Sarah's face.

"I'm just glad you're okay, though I don't know how Jason and Percy will take it. I'll be back, I'm going to check Malcolm." The door shut, and I was struggling between sleep or wake.

"Percy." It was a choked back, strangled version of my name, and I could instantly tell that she was fighting back tears. I urged myself to wake up. I heard a creak and then a hand ran through my hair. That was my undoing and my eyes flipped open. A grayish haze was filtering in from the windows, and an even more grayish haze was staring at me intently. I lunged myself at her in the gentlest way possible.

"Annabeth. " I breathed her in. "Oh gods you're awake. I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry." I cradled her face in my hands and wiped her tears with my thumbs. "I'm sorry I let this happen to you, I'm sorry. How do you feel? Does your head hurt? Are you thirsty? Do you need anything?" She looked tired and upset.

"I need you to stop blaming yourself." She croaked. I stilled. "This wasn't your fault, not one bit of it okay? I'm fine, just a little sore on my side. My head is fine. Yes, parched."

"Not gonna happen, it's the stitches, good, and here." I passed her the powerade I'd saved for her and her eyes lit up as she took a sip.

"You're still as stubborn as ever."

"One night won't change that, Annabeth."

"Obviously. I love you right now for this powerade."

"You love me in general."

"You could say that." I sucked in a breath. I was not expecting that remark. "You slept in a hospital chair for me. You've done so much for me in general." I sat back in the chair but grabbed her hand and played with her fingers.

"I missed your remarks, Chase. I guess Aunt Sarah told you what happened after you left in the ambulance?" She nodded quietly. "Well. I waited for you for four hours. I was not leaving this room."

"As I can tell."

"I feel guilty." She opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off. I couldn't have her smart mouth arguing with me at the moment. "If I had just walked in with you-"

"You would've gotten hurt. She had a knife." I shook my head at her.

"I would've rather it been me lying in the hospital bed."

"Don't you ever say that again Percy! I couldn't deal with it if you were in my position."

"Well now you know how I feel. We may not be anything more than friends, but I still care about you a lot." My eyes flicked down to her arm and I cringed. "We need to talk." I turned her arm over. "Is this something you do regularly?" Her face went white as she saw the faint marks on her arms.

"No. Absolutely not."

"Then please never do it again. Please." I kissed her arm again.

"Okay." She mumbled quietly. She let out a breath and looked at me.

"What?" She reached up and rubbed her neck.

"Okay, don't get mad. First, the officials want to send me back home-"

"No fucking chance." I said calmly.

"I know. Malcolm and I are going to stay with the Grace's until we figure this out. Secondly..." She lifted the blanket to reveal her legs. Her left leg was wearing a fracture boot. I blinked at it.

"It's just a sprain, a really bad sprain, but a sprain. I'm layed off from swimming for four weeks, only light exercise is allowed, and I'm not allowed anywhere outside the house for a week." I tried to control myself._ It's not as bad as you thought Percy_. I let out a breath.

"In that case, I'll as Aunt Sarah if I can stay at their house for a week so I can help you with anything."

"Percy you don't have to do that."

"You're not talking me out of this. Aunt Sarah and Uncle Zeus will be gone all day every day, and Jason and Thalia will be gone at school. You'll need someone to help you and besides, no school for a week? You think I'd let you go through that alone?" She smiled, and then her face twisted.

"I put Malcolm in danger last night. I should never have left him alone."

"Annabeth you didn't know."

"But I should've." She reminded me of myself last night. I squeezed her hand.

"He's fine. You're fine. It'll be okay. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you or Malcolm ever again." I kissed her forehead.

"You missed."

"You. I missed you, yes." She smirked at me and I smiled. I wanted to hear her voice forever. Someone opened the door and I almost scowled. I wanted Annabeth all to myself right now, but then again that's kind of selfish. It was Piper.

"Am I interrupting something?" Yes.

"Nope." She smiled and walked over to Annabeth, and even though she was there, I didn't let go of her hand. I honestly did not care, all I cared about at the moment was that she was okay and she was conscious.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Can you see Percy's development? GAH. Review review review! See you guys next time( it'll probably be a longer wait this time)-ShyGal<strong>


	16. Chapter 16

**Exceptions**

**AN: Okay. You guys. Let me vent to you please. Let me express how much trouble I went through to upload this chapter for you guys. I stay up for two nights in a row, typing away on my tablet computer so I can get this chapter in for you guys on Sunday. I go to upload it on the Doc Manager, and the button doesn't work, like it simply will not let me upload the chapter for no reason at all. I'm like, okay I'll just try again tomorrow, still doesn't work and I'm starting to get a little ticked off. I'm like, okay I'll give it another night, still doesn't work. So this morning, I'm like fine I guess I'll just email the file to myself and upload it from a different computer. Guess what? It says the file is not the right type and fails to upload. I try the copy and paste method and again, will not let me upload. So I email the support on fan fiction because I really want to get this chapter out to you guys today. They haven't emailed me back yet, so around six pm, I'm just like, I have to try a different way. So then I proceed to upload a 47 word document that has absolutely no relation to this fan fiction, so then I can edit it, delete all 47 words, then copy and paste this entire chapter into the edit box. Okay? In my opinion, that is too much of a struggle to go through to upload a chapter, so if you aren't pleased with this rather lengthy chapter, I'm going to be just a tad upset. Now I will answer reviews going from first to last reviews of Chapter 15.**

**Wisegirl106- Thank you so much!**

**Booksrlife07- Thank you and I will!**

**Javaxe1- No problem, and don't worry she's getting what's coming to her... **

**Random Camper- I hope that wasn't too long of a wait**

**AncientTide- Thanks, and I love your name for some unknown reason**

**Guest- Is she? **

**Soar Vandergeid- Thank you, and your question will be answered later on in the story.**

**Allen r- thanks**

**CupcakeQueen57- I love your review it's perfect**

**OnlyAsNerdyAsYou- Oh, I simply could not wait to answer your questions this chapter. I will go top to bottom. **

**1. Yes**

**2. No**

**3. Gay**

**4. Absofreakinglutely**

**5.I don't know if I should answer your question, so I'll go with good but misunderstood**

**6. I don't know, I personally love Jason in all fanfics. **

**Crazy b- You should PM me and tell me what you think the ending will be, and maybe, just maybe I might tell you if you're right or not. Thanks, I worked really hard to shape Jason's character. **

**Tommy Merlyn- Thanks!**

**Guest- ILYSM too! *kiss kiss* and sorry about that lol. **

**Stilingski24- Thanks, I'm glad you love the story and kind of surprised that my story had that much of an emotional affect on you *not to be taken as an insult* **

**ARTEMISFOWLPERSEUS JACKSON- No, it's just the way I shaped the story. She has to be that way for the plot to work the way I want. **

**Cofergie123- Don't worry I don't plan on giving it up, and thanks, I love that I got you to review. Also, did you use the word exception on purpose because of the story's title? If so, I clap for you. **

**Alright, I know this AN if freakishly long but the venting had to happen. I won't take up anymore time, here you go!**

**Annabeth**

"You already know the rules right?" I nodded at Jason as he gave me a mock stern look. "You better, otherwise we're gonna have problems Anna. I don't want to see you anywhere near the water until time is up." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Who's captain, Jace?" He rolled his eyes at me and smiled. Thalia clapped her hands excitedly and I gaped at her. That was such an unlike Thalia move.

"I'm so excited for you to come home with us, Anna."

"It's not like I'm moving in, Thals. I'm just staying for a bit. Besides, I've slept in your house before."

"Oh, trust me, if you don't move in with Thalia and Jason, I'll personally shove you at Piper." Percy commented. They were all sitting around my hospital bed waiting for Mr. and Mrs. Grace to sign my discharge papers. I'd just finished getting showered for the first time in two days with the help of Thalia. She had to hobble me in, but luckily, the room I'd been staying in had a built in shower seat. It felt so good, so great to be clean again, and have fresh new clothes on my skin- courtesy of Piper. Now I was sitting on the edge of my bed playing with the new hoodie Percy brought for me this morning. I was glad too, I was starting to miss his old one.

"I'd happily take you in." Piper said with a smile and my eyes reached for the heavens even though the idea of being at the Mclean's warmed my heart. Her family was so nice, just like the Grace's. I turned my eyes to Percy and pressed my lips together in an attempt to avoid my wayward thoughts. He looked tired, his hair was disheveled, and his eyes were dull, but he looked way better than he did when I first saw him. I almost broke down when I saw him there next to my bed. He looked like a little bear curled up in a ball in the chair. I swallowed and then noticed Piper staring at me with a glint in her eyes.

"We'll be right back, we're gonna go check in with Mom and Dad." Thalia said as she grabbed Jason's arm and dragged him away from Piper's side.

"And I'll be going to the bathroom. Try not to break your leg, Chase." He said with a smirk, but it didn't reach his eyes. I could tell he still blamed himself for what happened. I closed my eyes briefly as my mother's face popped up in my mind. Screw her, it was no longer about having a blood parental figure, it was about keeping Malcolm safe and by my side, and that wouldn't happen if CPS was called. I don't understand how the officials could suggest me going back home, but I was grateful because it meant that I still had a parent and I could stay with Malcolm. I couldn't believe she'd touched him. I wanted to just die, it was my fault. The one time I leave him alone and this happens, I never wanted to leave again. I didn't want to know what she was doing right now, but I could guess. Probably in some skimpy outfit with some asshole nipping at her neck. Piper clearing her throat snapped me out of my thoughts. I turned my gaze to hers.

"So, is there anything you'd like to tell me?" I could feel my eyebrows coming together.

"What do you mean?" She gave me a don't-play-dumb-with-me look.

"Mind explaining why you were staring at Percy the way you were?" I held my breath and tried for an impassive look.

"I wasn't aware I was staring at him in a type of way."

"Oh don't give me that load of bull. Is there something going on with you guys? Did you two get trapped in another closet?"

"There's nothing going on, why would there be something going on?"

"Oh please, you have these big vulnerable eyes when he's around and he was yelling like a madman when the nurse wouldn't let him in. Obviously something's going on because you aren't vulnerable and he doesn't show affection when it comes to these type of things." _Piper, please stop poking your nose into my complicated association with Percy!_ The words, _I have feelings for him_, were almost out of my mouth. Luckily, I stopped them. _Friends with benefits, friends with benefits, friends with benefits_. I repeated the mantra in my head.

"Nothing's going on, Pipes. You're dreaming. I know you're the ultimate match-maker and you want this Percy/Annabeth ship to set sail-"

"Percabeth." She interjected, and my eyes widened. This was ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous.

"Um. Sure. Whatever. But it's not happening. Percy and I don't have any feelings for each other, you hear me? Nothing's going on."

"Yeah, we'll see."

"You sound like my mother." Percy said as he leaned against the doorway with a powerade bottle in hand. I flushed. Gods damn it he heard everything. "You know, after I gave you Charlie." Piper gaped at me and I could already hear her unspoken question. _He was the one who gave you Charlie?_ He tossed me the powerade bottle and I caught it in the air.

"Well, Pops always did tell me I had an old soul." She replied recovering herself.

"Mm. Well, hate to break it to you but Cripled over here is right. There's nothing going on with us two. Just Co-Caps and tutor buddies." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Cripled?" He smirked.

"Yes. Now if you don't mind, Cripled, get in the wheel chair. We're going home, they signed the discharge papers." He rolled the chair over to me and helped me up from the bed. I held in my wince so Percy wouldn't worry. It felt a thousand times better than it had two days ago, but I still felt like I was sore, and not just your normal sore but your I-just-worked-out-for-five-hours-straight sore. It felt like hell had been bottled up and spilled onto my leg. I sat down in the wheel chair and let out a breath.

"Do you need a ride, Piper?" She shook her head.

"I'm going back to the house in Nico's car with Jason."

"What about Malcolm? Where's he going, who's he going with? Where is he?" I asked in a panic.

"Annabeth calm. He's fine. Mr. Grace took him back to their house last night, Bianca stayed with him he's okay." I let myself relax into the back of my wheelchair and nodded. Percy turned his tired eyes to Piper again and fixed on a smile.

"Well, we should get going. It's going to take me at least an hour to figure out how to put this one in the car." I perked up.

"I'm riding with you?" He looked at me like I was an idiot. _Of course you're riding with me_, I could hear him say.

"Uh, yeah. My car is the only car with enough space for you and your wheel chair. We're all going to the same place anyway. Now can we go? I'd like to get you settled in well so then I can go pack my stuff for this week." Piper looked at us.

"This week?"

"I'm staying with Annabeth at the Grace's to make sure she's okay while everyone else is at school." Holy shit. He was serious.

"Wow, really? But why you? No offense or anything, I just don't understand why Jason or Thalia couldn't do it."

"Jason has to take care of the team, I don't think I could really coach very well without this one." He paused and I registered his words in shock. "And Thalia has a big project due so she can't miss school."

"Won't this hurt your grades? Taking time off I mean." I asked him confused. He sent me a look that I couldn't decipher.

"Um, we should go. Bye Piper, I'll see you at the house." She nodded and he rolled me out the door. Luckily, we were in the first floor so there was no need to waste our time on elevators. We got to his truck and he rolled me to the passenger's side, lifted me up, and sat me back down in the seat. Then, he took the wheelchair and closed it, shoving it in the back seat in the process. He jumped in the driver's side and we were on our way.

"What was that about?" He pulled out of the parking lot and stared straight ahead.

"What was what about?"

"That. The thing about the grades. Why did you just avoid my question?"

"Because my grades are fine. Missing school for a week will be fine."

"But it's not fine. You-"

"I'm in the top five percent now." He blurted. I turned my gaze on him and tried to wipe the surprised look off my face.

"You're in the what?"

"I know what you're thinking. But I'm there. I'm ranked 7 out of our class, and it's because of you. My English and Math scores have gone up so far that I moved up ranks."

"Wow, Percy that's great! How do you know this?"

"I called my counselor yesterday and asked. Even if they said I wasn't at a good place I would've stayed with you, but luckily I am." I wanted to groan but I decided to stay silent instead. He was so incredibly stubborn. Even on our first conversation he wouldn't go down. That wasn't a good conversation to relate his stubborness to though, since now we're actually civil to each other. _More than civil_. The thought came involuntarily to my mind and I smirked at myself. I'd just gone through hell on wheels for the last couple days, but here I was anyway thinking about Mr. Percy Jackson's perfectly sculptured lips. Gods I wanted more. If I could just get out of this situation... I didn't know what his excuse was though. Maybe he had things going on too?

"Well I'm happy for you, we should go celebrate later on if possible. We could get McDonald's and powerade?" He glanced at me and smiled genuinely. McDonald's had recently become our 'thing'. Everyday after YMCA practice we'd go eat overly salty french fries and drink powerade. Whoever ate the most had to pay the other back for the bill. Right now it was pretty even. Even though YMCA practice was over now, I didn't want that tradition to change.

"Maybe, or we could go to Starbucks instead. It's up to you." I smiled and leaned back in my seat. We were both avoiding the elephant in the room, but I didn't want to talk about and he knew that. CPS. I just wanted to pretend that everything was alright right now, and the reason I was in the hospital wasn't because of my mother but because I just had a normal accident. "By the way, I forgot to give you these." He said when we stopped at a red light. He reached behind him and grabbed something, then placed it in my lap. I blinked at the flowers on my lap. Yellow roses? The color made me want to throw them back in the backseat.

"Yellow roses?" He chuckled.

"I figured that your reaction would be something along the lines of that. They're from Rachel." If it was possible, I almost choked on my own saliva.

"Rachel?"

"Yeah. She came to see you. She looked really different, and when she went in your room to talk to you, she seemed really upset."

"Different? Different how?" He glanced at me quizzically.

"Her hair was curly, and she wasn't wearing any makeup. It was odd but she looked nice, and way better than she normally does." His comment caught me off track. My blood singed in my veins and I could feel myself frowning. I crossed my arms over my chest and narrowed my eyes at no one in particular. He thought she looked nice? _Way better than she normally does..._ What was I feeling right now? Was this jealousy? I had no right to feel jealous, he wasn't my boyfriend.

"Oh really?" I managed through a breath.

"Yeah. She said the flowers are from all of the NHS." I nodded.

"So what do you mean she seemed upset when she went in my room?" He pulled up outside the driveway of the Grace's and turned to me.

"Well, I don't know if I should be telling you this, but I kinda walked in on her while she was talking to you. She said she was a bitch and she was sorry for everything that happened between you guys. When she saw me there and I asked her, she said that I should ask you for the story. Also, how does she know about Mistry?" I swallowed and looked down at the flowers. Something caught my eyes and they widened when I figured out what the something was. I reached down and fingered the pink chained necklace around the flowers. I couldn't believe she remembered our friendship necklace from so many years ago.

"She knows about Mistry because she knew me first, when Mistry was just starting out. I met her before Thalia. Her dad took a lot of business trips down to San Fran, so we spent a lot of time together. She found my necklace when I was in eight grade and she's known ever since. She kind of disowned me a little afterwards though. She got really jealous of Thalia for some unknown reason, and she told me to stay away or she'd reveal my secret to everyone. I guess she wanted to be my only friend. We were great friends back then, but no one could beat Thalia in the friendship contest. Without her I don't know where I'd be." I said this in a half-minded state. I was trying to wrap my mind around what Percy'd just told me. She apologized? What did this mean for us now? Could I really just forgive her like that?

"Wow. I didn't know you guys had a history." He said as he opened his door and pulled my wheelchair out of the back. He rolled it towards my door and settled me in it. I missed being in his arms instantly, even though I was in them for only half a second.

"Yeah, well no one really does." He nodded at me as we made our way to the front door. He opened it and rolled me in, deciding to station me in the living room for the time being. He leaned over me and I met his intense green eyed gaze.

"Well then I guess I'm no one." He whispered in a way that made me want to launch myself at him that same instant. Lucky for me, I'd mastered an impassive face.

"Annybeth!" He moved away from me as Malcolm came barreling down the hallway. He jumped into my lap and hugged me. I held back my tears and bit my lip quietly.

"I missed you so much Anny! They wouldn't let me see you, they said I had to stay in bed, but I was talking to you in my mind. I told you that I loved you with all my heart." I smoothed his hair down and kissed his forehead.

"I missed you too Bud." He was okay. Gods he was okay. I wanted to cry for joy.

"Ow, Anny you're squeezing me too tight." He complained and I giggled against his adorable little face. His eyes were as bright as ever. He looked like the Malcolm I'd always known.

"I'm sorry. I just love you so much and I didn't know how to tell you so I squeezed you." I tightened my grip on him to emphasize my point and he smiled, then grabbed my face with his little palms and kissed both my cheeks.

I glanced at Percy watching us from the side, his face showing obvious happiness, and Malcolm followed my gaze. I watched as his eyes widened slowly and he jumped off my lap. He ran to Percy's figure and hugged his frame. I tried to hide my evident surprise as my little brother hugged the guy I'd grown fond of. It was obvious Percy was shocked too, as he also had a hard time hiding his shocked expression. He smiled down at Malcolm and set him on his hip.

"You're a good guy." Malcolm whispered rather loudly, and I stifled my laugh. He leaned close to Percy's ear and whispered something I couldn't hear. Percy stilled, then his eyes widened slightly and he pressed his lips together. Finally, he nodded at Malcolm.

"That's our secret, alright?" Malcolm laughed and looked at me.

"I can't tell you." He 'whispered' again at me. I nodded in understanding, but secretly wondered what Percy was hiding from me.

"Anna, I'm so glad you're home." Someone said behind me. I turned my head to find Thalia with Bianca, Nico, Will, and Piper behind her. Thalia walked over and hugged me from behind.

"Me too, Thals."

"Do you want me to show you to your room?" I nodded at her and she grabbed my chair. She rolled me down the hallway and stopped at a brown door. I smiled even before she opened the door. I knew what this room was. She flung the door open and it was all I could do not to jump up and down.

The music room looked a thousand times better. It was obvious that some instruments had been moved out of the way, but now I loved the room even more. There was a new dark blue bed by the corner, and a computer desk next to the window, but those were the only things that changed. Everything else was the same. Guitars were spread around in stands across the floor and a keyboard stood by a wall. It was perfect. A small dresser rested next to my bed.

"I get to stay in the music room? Oh I love your parents, Thals."

"Stop calling us 'their parents'. You're part of the family, you have been for awhile. You and Malcolm are like children to us. We're considered your parents too." I turned to find Mr. Grace behind us and smiled.

"Thanks Mr. Grace." He looked at me with mock stern and Thalia and I locked gazes.

"Dad." We said in unison, and we laughed together. My heart filled with glee. It'd been so long since that word escaped my lips. _Dad._

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up groggy in my new comfy bed. Mr. and Mrs. Grace, or as they insisted I call them, Momma(She said mom, but I loved calling her Momma) and Dad, told me the news last night. The news about CPS. They said they weren't officially taking us away from our mom, but the hospital informed them and there would be an interview held at my real house on a scheduled date. The thought of going back there made me wanna puke. I wondered what she was doing at the moment. Anyway, Momma and Dad informed me that I would not be going alone, they wouldn't allow that especially after what happened on Friday. I agreed with them though. The only reason I would ever go back was because of Charlie and my Mistry stuff, but lucky for me both things were here with me now. Charlie was at Percy's on Friday, and I kept an extra set of Mistry gear in Thalia's room, so it was all okay.<p>

I yawned and checked the time on my phone. 11:26. That means Momma and Dad already left to work, and Thalia, Jace, and Malcolm left for school. I stretched and let my hands drop to my sides then stared at the floor in hopefulness. It'd only been one day and I hated the damned wheelchair. I grabbed my fracture boot off the floor and strapped it back on. I pushed myself off and placed my feet on the ground. So far so good. I raised myself up and stood, then winced at the sudden movement and stilled. I felt sore, but it wasn't something I couldn't deal with. I took a step forward and let out a breath. Not as bad as I thought. I decided I could walk for myself and headed towards the door, the pain lessening little by little with each step I took.

I swung the door open and headed to the kitchen, intending to grab myself a glass of orange juice. As I reached for the bottle, an arm behind me snatched it away and set it on the counter.

"Why are you up?" I turned around slowly to face Percy. Gods, I'd almost forgotten he was staying with me for the week.

"Because I got enough hours of sleep." I said matter-of-factly. His face was laced with concern and sternness.

"You know what I mean. Why didn't you call me? I could've helped you into the wheelchair."

"Screw the fucking wheelchair. I want to do something for myself, I hate having people do things for me. I'm an independent kind of girl. It doesn't even feel that bad, Percy."

"Annabeth, it doesn't matter if it doesn't feel bad now. I don't want you risking yourself getting hurt even more. I want you to be okay." I grabbed his shoulders and made sure his eyes were align with mine.

"I'm okay, Perce. Do you hear me? I'm fine." He looked so conflicted as he stared down at me. I wrapped my arms around his torso and laid my head on his chest quietly. After a few moments he returned my hug. I wanted to tell him to stop blaming himself, but I knew that was a lost cause. He kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes. I loved the feeling he gave me when I was in his arms. So protected and safe, like no one could touch me while I was in them.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be overbearing. I'm just really worried about you. Every time I see this." He ran his thumb over the bruise on my cheek and I grimaced. "I think about what the fuck I could've done to prevent it."

"You couldn't have done anything, Perce. You couldn't have guessed." I hugged him tighter. "You're doing everything you can now, by staying with me. I'm glad you're here."

"I'll always be here." I bit my lip in an attempt to hold back the gasp wanting to come out.

"That's what you said last time." I muttered as I pushed away from him. I grabbed the cup of orange juice he'd poured for me and headed for the room I assumed was his. My pace was slow, but I made it to the doorway before he did. I opened the door and hobbled inside, finding my way to his bed and climbing in it.

"I know. And I feel like such an asshole now for overlooking that." I sipped my orange juice in silence. "I'm sorry." I looked up at him from under the glasses that I'd decided to wear for the week.

"It's okay stupid. I've already forgiven you." He smirked and I sipped at my orange juice again. "By the way, you shocked me yesterday."

"How so?"

"You said you didn't think you could coach without me. Big change from the beginning of the year when all you wanted was to coach alone." He met my eyes and smirked.

"Well, I don't think I'd be able to without your annoying ass next to me." I laughed.

"Gods you're insufferable."

"You seem to use that word a lot when talking about me." Quietly I set the orange juice down and turned to face him.

"Kiss me." I demanded simply. I don't know where the surge of confidence came from, but it definitely wasn't going to waste. He looked at me in surprise, the smirk never leaving his face.

"Let me."

"I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't going to let you." I breathed.

"Well you can never be too sure."

"Oh, Gods, do I have to do everything myself?" I muttered as I crawled into his lap and met his lips in a hurry. I almost melted on the spot. Oh it was splendid, I missed his lips like crazy. I ran my fingers through his soft hair as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You did say you were an independent person." He said against my lips. I smiled.

"That I am." He tightened his grip against me and I kissed him harder.

"I love kissing you." He admitted breathlessly.

"Oh, you don't even know." He nipped at my neck and I sucked in a breath. This was intoxicating. I wanted all of him. He set me down and I looked up at him expectantly.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this."

"What? Why not?" He smiled knowingly.

"Don't get me wrong. I can't get enough of you, I want it all, but you have stitches on your side and I don't want to hurt you." I raised my hand up to my chin and stroked it.

"Welp, last time I checked, kissing requires a mouth and a mouth. Not a side." I replied sarcastically.

"Yes, but I want to crawl on you right now. I won't be able to stop myself." I could feel a pout forming on my face.

"Percy..."

"I don't want to hurt you." I crossed my arms over my chest and let out a breath.

"Alright." I replied calmly. I grabbed my orange juice and sipped, then grabbed the remote off the night stand and flipped the TV on. He stared at me and I smirked at the TV screen. He was getting bothered by my calm attitude.

"Ugh, Gods damn it Annabeth." He grabbed my face and our lips connected once again. The remote fell out of my hand and I reached up and stroked his cheek.

"You're the insufferable one." He whispered hotly.

"I'll take that as a compliment." I pulled back slowly and he looked at me confused.

"Sorry. I don't want to hurt you." I explained sweetly as I crawled out of the bed and grabbed my empty glass.

"Annabeth, that's not fair..."

"Aw, deal with it. Life's not fair." And with that I walked out with a smug smile. I poured myself another glass of juice and strolled over to the bar.

"Annabeth, you can't just do that." Percy complained as he made his way out of the room shirtless. I spluttered my orange juice over the cup. He smirked. Oh that asshole, he knew exactly what the hell he was doing.

"Yes I can." I replied innocently. I hopped off the bar stool in an attempt to get away from him.

"Oh no you don't." He growled as he swooped me off my feet and set me on his lap, crashing his lip onto mine. The doorbell rang loudly, but neither of us made any attempt to go answer the door. I moaned into his lips.

"You should go answer the door." I mumbled, lost in sensation.

"Hmm." The doorbell rang again. "Coming!" He yelled quickly, then returned to my lips. He rested his hand on my neck and I let out a breath.

"I'll be right back." He assured me as he set me down, and I smiled like a fool. Oh, he had me captivated. I heard the door swing open, then Percy conversing with someone.

"It's lunch break. Jason said you were here." My brow furrowed and I walked towards the door. Leo and Connor stood in the doorway, and their eyes widened when they saw me.

"Annabeth?" Connor stammered. I smiled and waved. He looked at Percy for an answer, but I spoke before him.

"Hey, Leo, Bianca says hi and that she misses you." His face broke out in a face splitting grin and at that moment, I knew he cared about her.

"Tell her the same from me please."

"Will do."

"So what are you doing here?" Connor asked curiously. I looked down at my leg and he followed my eyes.

"Kinda gotta be here a whole week. Percy here has so graciously agreed to help me around the house. I think it's the first time he's actually shown a humane side." He nodded and Leo laughed.

"Alright. Well we gotta go, we just came to find out why you weren't at school. Don't have too much fun here." Connor replied with a smile

"Have fun with her? Please, that's an impossible task." Percy said as he waved and closed the door. He grabbed me as soon as the door was tightly shut. "I think I'll find something to entertain me." He whispered with a smirk, and I laughed loudly and truly. He set me down on the couch and my phone pinged loudly. I checked my phone.

**From: Thalia**

**Do you know what's happening today?**

The realization hit me and I shrieked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahhahaha! I'm going to get soooo much shit for this cliffhanger, I can already tell. You guys. I already explained the trouble I went through to upload this chapter, please drop me a review I think I'm deserving of it. I want to know what you guys think! Until next time- ShyGal<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Exceptions**

**AN**: **You guys are going to be sooo upset after you finish reading this chapter. And I know you will be even though you haven't read the chapter yet. I just know. To answer Crazy b: I'm sorry if you didn't like my last chapter, I tried really hard on it and I'm sorry it didn't come out good, I'll try to work on it. Also, Malcolm didn't jump on Annabeth's legs he jumped on her lap so that's why I didn't include anything about her feeling pain. Anyway, read with caution. Don't scream. And try to control your anger. Enjoy. **

**Percy**

Annabeth screamed. My heart raced and I panicked. Oh gods, what's happening? I ran out of the guest bedroom and raced to the living room. She was jumping up and down on the couch with her phone in her hand and her ponytail bobbing up and down.

"What's wrong, what's happening? Are you okay?" She whipped towards me with a ridiculous grin on her face and a light in her eyes. My chest was going to collapse into itself. Oh gods. Did she hurt herself again?

"Ethan's coming today! Momma's picking him up later!" I let myself relax slowly and smiled at her. My breathing slowed and I ran my hands through my hair. I was about to have a heart attack. She frowned at my obvious anxiousness, but I shook my head at her.

"That's great. You had me scared there for a minute, I thought something was wrong." I walked over to her and she sprung up and hugged me.

"I'm sorry. Gods, I'm just so incredibly excited. I can't wait for Malcolm to meet him, it's gonna be amazing!"

"Bet it will. They're gonna get along great." I replied as I kissed her forehead. I stilled as my lips touched her skin and I questioned myself. What was I doing with my life? Why was I acting like this thing between us was a relationship? Like it could ever be a relationship? You have feelings for her stupid. I shushed myself. I had feelings for her, but relationships were a extraterestrial thing for me now. I was having trouble simply accepting the fact that I saw her as more than someone who I kissed often. She looked up at me with big excited eyes and I smiled at her, overlooking my self doubt.

"Do you want me to make you breakfast?" I asked her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Breakfast? More like lunch, but yes, please." I smirked.

"Wow, I feel so honored to have witnessed your manners but a second time Chase."

"Mm, don't get used to it Jackson." She replied with a raised eyebrow. I tilted her chin up and placed a swift kiss on her lips.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I said pulling away. "I'll be back." I ripped myself away from her and headed for the kitchen. I pulled the waffles out of the fridge and popped four in the toaster as I tried to assess what I was doing. I just pulled away from Annabeth. We kissed and didn't end up making out. And I was okay with that. I was treating her like my girlfriend. But she wasn't. She couldn't be. And now I was making her breakfast. I hadn't made a girl breakfast since my last girlfriend. She was turning my world upside down. She was making me care. I shook my head at myself. Gods, I didn't _want_ to care. Last time I cared everything went sour. I didn't let myself care, ever. It wasn't something I was used to anymore. I let out a breath.

"You want eggs?"

"No, but thanks." I dug in the fridge and found the fruits, then grabbed a small bowl and started filling it. Strawberries, raspberries, bananas, blackberries, but no grapes because Annabeth hated grapes. I stopped myself as I put the grapes back in the fridge. She was changing me alright. I never took time to actually think about what people would prefer, I just gave them food. The only person who was an exception to this rule was my mom.

I popped two waffles out of the toaster and placed them on a plate, then spread some peanut butter on the top. I grabbed the other two waffles and the bowl of fruit and headed back to the couch. Placing the plate in front of her I sat down. I bit into my waffle and grabbed the tv remote.

"You remembered I like peanut butter on my stuff." Her tone was appreciative and somewhere deep inside me, I felt satisfaction for knowing that I'd pleased her. This was insane.

"Of course I did, Cripled." She smirked at me and crawled to my side.

"Thank you for breakfast. You're more thoughtful than you seem." She placed a kiss on my cheek and I stilled, my breath catching in my throat. Little signs of affections popped up everywhere like red flags. I kiss her forehead, she kisses my cheek. Last time I checked, people who are solely friends with benefits didn't kiss each other that way.

"Well, I'm not heartless." She snatched the TV remote from my hands and smirked, then flipped through the channels. She looked perfect just sitting there with her just woken up look.

"The Fosters is on! Ooh they're having a marathon." My eyes bulged out of my head and I covered my face with my hands.

"Oh, Gods, you like these ABC family shows too?" She turned to me with narrowed eyes and popped a strawberry in her mouth.

"What's wrong with ABC family shows?"

"Nothing, but I get enough of them at home. My mom is completely obssessed with them, especially that one show Switched-"

"Switched at Birth? Oh my gods, I love that show! Your mom and I are going to get along great." I groaned loudly and she laughed. I loved hearing that sound. It reminded me that she was okay and she was happy, and if that was at my expense, then so be it.

* * *

><p>Now let me be clear. I'd volunteered to be an elf for a meet Santa Claus at a mall before. I knew what anticipation looked like. I'd seen children with glee in their faces and joy in their eyes. Their faces were flushed, their palms were sweaty, and some even went as far as getting jittery. And I assure you that it was the definition of pure excitement. But nothing compared to the excitement that radiated off of Ms. I'm-an-independent-girl when Mrs. Grace arrived at the house with Ethan. It was like a little kid meeting Santa Claus for the first time, but times ten. She was overjoyed.<p>

I swear it was like something from a Hallmark card. She couldn't keep her happiness to herself, and I guarantee you, the moment that kid stepped inside the door, Annabeth made it a point to hug anything and everything that was breathing. I could tell she was absolutely smitten with the little boy by the way she twirled him around in the air for at least five minutes, and no, that was not an exaggeration. Ethan was ecstatic too when he saw her, and now they were sitting together on the floor, Annabeth cradling his little frame in her arms and me watching from her side. She looked up at me and smiled her biggest smile possible, and one day, I wished to make that smile even bigger.

"Are you happy?" Ethan nuzzled into her arms and she grinned at me.

"Of course I am. I have two of my three favorite guys by my side, and I had an absolutely immaculate brunch made by one of my favorite guys." I beamed even though I could feel myself growing uneasy inside. This felt wrong to me. She obviously cared about me, but in all honesty, I didn't want to care about her. I did, and deeply, but I didn't want to risk my feelings for her, the last time I cared I ended up caring too much and I was abandoned. I banished my thoughts as I heard the door open. Thalia and Jason were currently holding Malcolm up from his arms in between them. His gray eyes shone with happiness and his little legs flailed in the air. And then he saw Annabeth. Confusion flashed over his tan face and Thalia and Jace set him down. He proceeded to walk over to Annabeth and set his little hands on her shoulders. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Anny, who is that?" Ethan looked up at him and it was gray to blue. Letting go of Ethan, Annabeth stood and hugged Malcolm, then took his bag from his back.

"Malcolm, this is Ethan. He's gonna be staying here for a bit. He's a nice kid, reminds me of you. Ethan, this is my brother, Malcolm." She backed up and waited for the scene to unravel. Malcolm stared at him warily while Ethan suddenly seemed shy and conserved. Malcolm was the first to speak.

"Do you like cars?" Ethan looked up from the floor and nodded.. "Cool. I like cars too. I have lots of cars in the room I'm sleeping in. You can play with me if you want." This caused a smile to errupt on Ethan's face.

"That would be fun. I brought cars with me too, they can meet each other."

"Okay, come on." Malcom led the way to his room, but Annabeth stopped him. He met her eyes and it was like looking at an image of a person staring into a mirror. I could already tell that Malcolm would grow up to be just like his sister. Strong, stubborn, but self providing and intelligent.

"I'm proud of you, Bud. You're taking this in a very mature way." He put on a crooked smile and hugged Annabeth while she stroked his hair. "Now get along. Go play with cars." She rolled her eyes at their figures then turned back to me and mouthed, _boys and their toys_. Then she whipped around and opened her arms to Jason. He assessed her questioningly.

"Well come here. I'm not planning on moving." His face was etched with concern.

"Why? Does your leg hurt still?"

"No, I'm just lazy." He rolled his eyes at her and slung her over his back.

"Alright Anna, tell me how unbearable it was to be here stuck with that one." I smirked as I sat down on the couch and put my arms behind my head.

"It was an absolute pain. Being in a room alone for more than a minute with him is bad enough, but a whole day?" She answered in a dramatic tone. Oh, please. Who kissed who first this morning?

"Hardi har har." I replied with sarcasm dripping down my words.

"Enough about me, how was school?" She asked over his shoulder. I wanted to be the one holding her. I wanted to just snatch her off his back. Was I really jealous of Jason? This was getting ridiculous. This was just more of a reason why I should stop caring about her. I could spare my feelings, and probably hers too.

"The guys were all asking where you two were. Me and Piper hung out. Same old. Nothing exciting really happened, but I can tell you that Hunter was happy you weren't there. I punished him, don't worry." I could feel Annabeth's glare before I could physically see it. Hunter was one more comment away from getting kicked off the team. You'd think that after the first warning he'd get the hint, but apparently not as he was still doing the exact same thing. Thing was, it was only to Annabeth, not to me. He'd barely even acknowledged me the whole season.

"Of course he did. What about you Thals? Anything exciting happen?" Thalia rolled her bag off her shoulders and stretched her arms. She met Annabeth's eyes and shrugged in a seemingly nonchalant way.

"Oh, not much. School and stuff." Annabeth raised her eyebrow at Thalia and she put on a sweet smile.

"And why don't I believe you?" Thalia shrugged while Jason set Annabeth on the ground.

"Because it' s a lie."

"And the truth is?" Annabeth asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. Thalia smirked.

"Are you trying to intimidate me, Anna?" She cracked a smile and shrugged.

"It was worth a try. Anyway, spill, what happened at school?" Thalia's eyes filled with hope and excitement.

"Well, you don't know because you just moved here, but Goode throws this annual dance before Thanksgiving break. It's full of shit, honestly, and it's this Saturday. It's basically just the snobby rich kids in designer jeans running around and having sex on tables. It's called the winter dance, and it's a total joke." Confusion laced Annabeth's face. She tilted her head to one side and stared questioningly at Thalia. She reminded me of Charlie.

"Where are you going with this?" Rubbing the back of her neck, Thalia continued.

"Well, I was talking to Reyna about it and now she's kind of having an anti-winter dance party at her house. She said I could bring whoever I wanted..."

"Ugh, Thalia. I don't like parties." My eyebrows shot up as I heard this.

"What? Everyone likes parties!" I exclaimed, joining the conversation. She turned to me and gave me a look. She was such a confusing person.

"Guess I'm not part of everyone." A groaning Thalia made herself known.

"Anna, please can you just keep an open mind? It'll be fun, there won't be any alcohol, and our friends will be there. It's just going to be a small party. Besides, Piper said she would come."

"But I'm cripled." A smirk rose to her face as we met gazes and I smirked back. Thalia looked between us as if one of us had grown a third head and I realized that she'd never actually seen me and Annabeth act civil to each other.

"Yeah, but you'll be okay by Saturday. It'll have been a week and you can move and leave the house..." Thalia stopped as she drank in the sight of Annabeth on her feet. "Wait, why are you up?" She turned her accusatory gaze to me.

"I couldn't do anything about it, she refused to get in the wheel chair." I defended.

"It doesn't even feel that bad." She rolled her eyes as she explained.

"Anna, you should've stayed in the wheel chair." Jason added from the side of the couch.

"You all just want me sitting. Well I refuse, I want to stand up and do things for myself. I don't feel bad, can you guys just trust me? You know, I'm just going to go rest. I'll think about the party Thalia, but I'm not promising anything. You know I don't like parties, and Momma and Dad probably won't let me go anyway." And with that, she turned on her heel and hobbled over to her room. I could feel her wince as she stepped and I involuntarily cringed. Jason turned to me before I could help her.

"So how did today actually go? Was she okay? Did she eat? She didn't look like she was in pain, right?"

"She was fine, Jason. I made sure she ate and she woke up at noon so I think she was well rested. I think it went okay. All we really did was watch TV." _And make out in my room_. I could tell he was concerned for her, and honestly, I just wanted to pat him on the back and tell him he wasn't alone because I was treating her with so much care. I didn't want anything bad to happen to her, and I was scared that at any moment, I could be putting her in harm's way. The concern level for the Chase's was just rolling off of everyone present in this house. His face scrunched up as if he was debating something, and finally, he nodded at me and I was on my way to Annabeth's room.

I knocked the door quietly and then cracked it. She was sitting at the keyboard lost in thought, long hair spread around her face and pencil in her hand. In that moment, I silently asked myself how I'd never seen the connection to Mistry. I was so incredibly oblivious about it. She scribbled something down on a brown piece of paper and I closed the door behind me. She seemed so concentrated in what she was doing at the moment, she probably didn't even hear me walk in.

"I have to let her go." Her voice was loud and clear, and she sounded determined. I guess she did know I came in, but she just didn't care.

Anticipation flooded my body as I made myself move closer to her and in that moment I'd realized I'd already fallen for Chase, and I'd fallen harder than anybody could've ever predicted. This situation was making me queezy. All the work I'd gone through to avoid relationships was evaporating in front of my eyes, and I was desperatley trying to snatch it back from thin air. This was an absolute nightmare.

I'd lied to both her and myself. I'd said that the reason this couldn't work out was because of Thalia and Jason, and a bunch of other reasons, but apart from the Grace problem, the 'bunch of other reasons' didn't even exist. Right now, I wanted them to exist, and badly. I didn't want to care about her the way I did, I didn't want to want her to accept me or return my undeniable feelings for her, I didn't want to get hurt. If it was possible, I wanted to continue living in this lie. Relationships made people vulnerable, and I didn't want to be a vulnerable person. I didn't want to put myself out there so someone could just turn their back on me and leave. The realization that she was making me open up enraged me, and I could already feel my blood boiling in my veins as I tried to calm myself down.

"Who?" My body disobeyed my mind and I sat down next to her.

"Mistry. I have to let her go soon. I'm losing her. I haven't uploaded in awhile and people are starting to notice, and I can't overlook the fact that people are pissed off at her even though they don't know if she's real or not. I guess I'll have to reveal myself soon."

"Well in their defense, you did kind of lie to everyone." I snapped harshly. I regreted the words as soon as they were out of my mouth, and I wished I could just rail them back in. She looked at me with a perplexed expression on her face.

"It wasn't really lying though, most of the fan base doesn't even know me. And they never asked me if I wasn't a real person. I thought you were over that, Perce."

"I'm just saying. I can understand why they're pissed off." She shook her head and frowned at me.

"Alright then, I guess I won't talk to you about her anymore."

"Oh, yeah, I understand. You'll probably just go talk to Jason or Will or some other guy about it." I could feel myself getting angrier by the second.

"Percy, what the hell? What are you even talking about?"

"Oh please, don't act like I'm the only one. You probably go around lying to everyone about who you are and then hooking up with them too." I replied hotly. I didn't know where the words were coming from but I couldn't stop them. This was the anger I'd held back from her unwinding me and opening up, and right now, it was an absolute mess. It was like word vomit. She sprung up from the bench and stared at me with fire in her eyes.

"Excuse me? First of all, neither Jason or Will know about Mistry. Only you, Thalia, and Rachel. So just let that go already because it's old news. Second of all, knowing that you think that I'm a whore really just warms my heart Perce, it really does. And third of all, the mere thought of hooking up with either of the guys you just mentioned makes me want to choke on my own vomit. What the hell is your problem? You're acting like an ass right now."

"Well, I wouldn't know if you were lying about the first thing, and please that's what everyone says. I see the way Will looks at you, and you and Jason seem very comfortable with each other. So just cut the crap." My eyes glanced briefly to the sheet music on the small stand and she snatched it and glared at me.

"For the love of gods, Percy. Jason is a brother to me. How can you even think I'd ever do anything with him? What is your fucking problem?" I wanted to stop talking. I could see how pissed off she was getting, but I couldn't stop myself. I wanted to unleash my anger out, even if it wasn't relevant to the topic at hand. I was hurting her, I could tell, but my mouth had a mind of it's own.

"I see how you didn't deny my accusastion about Will."

"Gods damn it Percy, Will is gay! He's dating Nico!" Finally, my mouth stopped moving. Annabeth looked utterly defeated, but also heated as she stood by the piano, fists balled and eyes narrowed. I analyzed her words in shock. Will is gay? He was dating Nico? That meant he was never hitting on Annabeth. I wanted to slap myself and just be done. She let out a breath and closed her eyes quietly, probably trying to reasses her thoughts and calm herself down.

"Percy, I was going to talk to you about... us. But right now you're confusing me, and I don't know what's wrong. Talk to me?" _What I feel for you scares me, Annabeth. I care about you too much. I'd do some crazy shit for you. I don't want you to hurt me. I'm a lot more sensitive than I seem._ But obviously I couldn't say any of that.

"What do you mean you were going to talk about us?" I asked, leaving her request unanswered. She let out a frustrated breath and met my eyes with an anxious shift behind them.

"Depending on what happens the next couple weeks with CPS, I was thinking maybe we could try this out. You know, being an actual couple? I... feel things for you that I haven't really felt before. And that should mean a lot because I don't let myself feel that much. I really want to try this. Us, I mean. I really care about you, Percy. I don't think of you as just that guy I make out with occasionally. I think of you as my best friend, and someone who means something to me. I don't know if you want that with me, and I'm risking a lot by putting myself out there for you, but I have to try. I really want to make this work." Holy shit. She was asking me out. She just told me how she felt. I could just imagine the look on my face. Astonished, shocked, and probably a bit surprised. Every part of my body told me to say that yes, I did want that with her. But that's not what ended up happening.

"I can't." Her face gave nothing away. She stared at me impassivley, but her eyes urged me to continue. "I can't be with you the way you want."

"Why not?"

"It wouldn't work, Annabeth."

"Why wouldn't it?" I was growing frustrated, and the left over anger I hadn't used when I was yelling at her was starting to make itself known.

"It just wouldn't work."

"But why?"

"Because I can't be with you the way you want me to."

"That's not a real reason."

"Because I don't think of you in that way Annabeth! You aren't what I want! I don't want you." _No. No no no no no_. I could see the words register themselves in her head and I wanted nothing more than to go back in time and keep the horrid words in my mouth. Oh let's be honest, the Gods themselves knew that I thought of her precisely in the way she thought of me, who was I trying to kid? But Annabeth didn't know that.

Oh gods, what the fuck did I do? In that moment of itself I realized how much of an asshole I was being, and I also realized that my only justification was trying to spare not her feelings, but mine. But it was too late. I could see the pain of my words embroidering themselves into Annabeth's eyes and I realized I could never take it back. Her beautiful gray eyes grew big and the tears forming were oh so visible. I hurt her. I could shoot myself right now and I would still never in a million years forgive myself. How could I have been so stupid?

"I thought you said you wouldn't leave me again." She whispered in a horrified tone of voice. No, gods no. I'd screwed up for a fucking life time.

"Annabeth-"

"No, just shut up. You made me believe that you actually cared about me. You gave me hope. But obviously, everything that comes out of your mouth is a lie. I could understand if you just didn't think about me that way, but if you knew that from the start, how could you just lead me on? You're supposed to be my friend, my best friend, the one who _cares_."

"I didn't-" She held up her hand as a signal for me to shut up. She sounded betrayed, lost, and almost dazed. I stepped towards her. I wanted to hold her in my arms and comfort her. Tell her I was sorry and I regreted everything I'd said. What was wrong with me? I was acting impulsively, how could I just overlook her feelings? My eyes were clouding.

"No, stay away. Just stay away." I stepped towards her again and she shook her head at me. If she thought I was going to listen though, she was wrong. I cautiosly made my way over to her until we were inches away. She shook her head at me and a tear slipped down her cheek. Without thinking, I reached up and wiped it with my thumb. I held her flawless face in my hands and ran my thumb over the freckles I'd grown to love. Her forehead rested on mine and I let out a breath. This was a complete and utter disaster. I was disgusted at myself.

"I didn't mean it." She shook her head at me as more tears streamed down her face and I realized I'd started crying as well. "Please, don't." I whispered quietly. I met her lips in a salty, wet kiss, but she pulled back almost immediatley and pushed against my chest.

"No, you don't get to just fix this with your lips this time. You lied to me, made me think you cared, but you didn't. I can't believe I ever thought you were different, you're exactly like I thought you were. My first impression of you wasn't wrong after all." Her voice cracked but she sounded sad and angry at the same time.

"Annabeth-"

"I need you to leave. I just need you to go because when you do, I can forget this ever happened. I can forget about you and this whole friends with benefits thing and just pretend you're not there, or better yet, resume hating you like I did when I didn't know anything about you."

"Just please let me talk to you." She scoffed.

"Why, so you can tell me how much you don't want me again? I get it Percy, I'm not the type of girl you want. I understand. Just leave like you always do, I'm getting used to it now." Silence. And then me.

"Please." I whispered with so much hope in my voice, but even I knew I didn't deserve it.

"I need you to leave. Now." _That's not how I really feel, Annabeth. I feel strong things towards you_. But I didn't say that. Instead I left like she asked me to because I didn't want to upset her any more than I already had. But I knew the damage was done.

* * *

><p>The week dragged on in the slowest pace possible. Annabeth stayed true to her word, and after I left, she forgot about everything. One of the things included in the things she forgot was talking to me. She didn't do it once for the rest of the week. The first day after that night, I'd tried making her breakfast again, but she pushed it to the side without so much as a glance towards me. The rest of the week she locked herself in her room and didn't come out. I'd seen her drag a pack of water and saltine crackers in there the second day, but after that, I only saw her come out when she needed to use the bathroom.<p>

I constantly asked her if she needed any help with anything, but the only response I'd get from her was a lowly head shake. I was starting to worry. Not only had I hurt her feelings, but the only thing she'd eaten the whole week was a pack of saltine crackers. I realized too late that Annabeth had an eating problem. The signs were always there, but I was too oblivious to actually pay attention. Unless she was being forced to eat, she wouldn't really want to eat for herself. By Saturday afternoon, I felt worse than ever. I reeked of guilt. I was still upset at myself, and rightly so. I'd overstepped the line.

On Tuesday, Annabeth had told Thalia that she would be going to the party. Thalia squeeled like a school girl and cheered when she found out, and now, Connor, Leo, Jason, and me were waiting for Piper and Thalia to get done giving Annabeth something called a 'make over'. I looked over at Jason and he met my eyes.

"Do you know what's been up with Annabeth the past few days? Is it her time or something, she's seemed kind of off." He commented as he scrolled down his facebook news feed. I shook my head as a signal that I didn't know.

"Hey Jason?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't think she's eaten today. Maybe you should stop by Mickey D's and get her a burger and powerade or something. I don't think she should starve." He nodded.

"You're right, we should get her something to eat. Thanks for the FYI." I nodded and finally, I heard Thalia's squeaky door. I could almost hear the collective breath that all the guys let out as they also heard the door. And then that collective breath died straight in the air as Jason got up and almost yelled while Connor held back and tried to look straight ahead. Annabeth looked amazing as always, but it was a different type of amazing. It wasn't her.

"What the hell is she wearing?!" Jason shrieked in a stern voice. His eyes raked over Thalia and they narrowed even further. "What the hell are you _both_ wearing?!" Thalia rolled her eyes at her brother while Annabeth had an impassive look on her face and Piper tried not to laugh.

"It's called a fitted crop top, brother dear, and the red color goes great with Anna's skin tone."

"It's winter in New York, can't you wear something else? This is really revealing for both her and you, Thals."

"It's not that revealing, Jason! Besides, the population of Goode has seen Anna in less than this." Jason shook his head and looked at his girlfriend.

"Piper, you just let this happen? And what's wrong with her hair?" Piper laughed loudly while I drunk in the sight of Annabeth. She really looked nothing like herself. Her make up was darker, making her eyes stand out on her tanned skin, and her usually beautifully curled hair was tamed by a flat iron, making her now straight hair reach past her waist.

"Yeah, I don't like it either." I mumbled quietly. Her head shot up and she finally looked at me for the first time in days.

"Yeah, well no one asked for you opinion. Can we go please?" She snapped with a glare. And those were the first words I'd heard from her in days. Everyone stayed quiet, no one daring to speak. She grabbed her jacket from the couch and headed out, locking herself in my truck. I blinked and walked out, running to the drivers side and starting the engine. After making sure everyone was ready to go, I pulled out of the drive way.

"Just to make things clear, I'm only in your car because the other one is full. Leo is getting a ride back home so don't expect me back in the car, you can leave whenever you want." I let out a breath and nodded. Her stomach groaned loudly and something froze inside me.

"We should stop somewhere. I want you to eat." Silence. I looked over and realized she'd put earbuds in. So much for talking. I was really starting to get worried about her eating habits. What if she passed out on me again?

By the time we got to the party, I realized that Thalia was a big fat liar. It was not just our friends, it was more like all of Goode. Annabeth jumped out of the car before I could even park and headed inside with everyone else while I sat in my car staring at the pregnant house like it was an alien.

Even though Reyna was supposed to be the one hosting, she was no where to be seen once I finally walked in. I was about to combust right on the floor. High school parties were (not) my thing. I liked parties in general but I did not do well with the stereotypical high school party because those things do not end up well. It was exactly everything I'd feared. The only thing that was tolereable was the music because it was a good type of music and it wasn't eardrum breaking loud. Everything else was disgusting. Too many people were dancing around, there were multiple couples making out in corners, and the air was thin because of the crowding bodies. I could already tell that this was a recipe for disaster. I found Thalia in the crowd and grabbed her arm.

"What the hell? Thalia, what is this, I thought you said it would just be our group of friends!" She turned to me and I saw her poker face.

"I didn't know, I swear." And then she rushed away without another word. Jason, Leo, and Connor were no where to be seen, and even though I'd just gotten there, I was freaking out. A hand gripped my shoulder and I spun around.

"Percy!" The high pitched voice of Drew Tanaka squeaked. Her raven black hair rolled off her shoulders and she fluttered her eyelashes at me. Honestly, I hated populars, and she just happened to be one.

"Um, hi."

"Hey, what's up?" I tried to pull away from her disturbingly strong grasp but that was a lost cause.

"Um nothing, I'm trying to find some people." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and bit her lip in a sad type of way.

"Aw, who? Maybe I can help?" I wanted to roll my eyes at her. I knew what she was doing, obviously, but I couldn't leave as she was holding on for dear life. I saw a streak of blonde hair and tried to pull away from Drew's grasp as I spotted Annabeth.

"Just my friends. Annabeth." Her eyes narrowed and she smiled.

"Annabeth. Oh. Well I saw her with Rachel, I think she's fine. Let's get some punch." She dragged me to the refreshment table and I tripped over a sleeping body. Grabbing a cup, she poured some red liquid into it as she flashed me a smile.

"How do you know Annabeth?" I asked in an exesparated tone.

"Oh, we're in the NHS together. She's a... great person." She said the words so distastefully that they lost all meaning. "Here, have some." She shoved a cup towards my chest and some of the liquid spilled on to my shirt. I grabbed it from her hands and looked at the cup uneasily.

"Um, is there alcohol in this?" She laughed like a heyna and rolled her eyes at me.

"No silly, it's just juice. I find it adorable that you think there'd be alcohol here. I find _you_ adorable." She was starting to test my patience. I swallowed the drink in a gulp and set the cup down on the edge of the refreshment table.

"Look, I'll be right back. I'm going to go find Annabeth." I finally managed to rip myself away from her grasp and sped away, not bothering to look at her weird plastic frown. I followed the streak of hair and found Annabeth in the living room talking to a brown haired guy with a cup in his hand.

"That's Daniel." Piper commented as she made her way next to me. She smiled warmly and I nodded in a confused manner. "I've been trying to set Annabeth up with him for ages." I stared at the pair of bodies in front of me and frowned. Annabeth had her hands behind her back and she was shifting from foot to foot in a calm manner. Suddenly, her face errupted in a grin and she laughed loudly.

"I thought you were trying to set me and Annabeth up." Piper played with a piece of her hair thoughtlessly.

"Well, yeah I was, but Annabeth seems to think that nothing will ever happen between you guys, and from what I saw today she's back on the Percy hate train, even though I don't know why, but I'm not going to push her on it. When she wants to talk she will. Meanwhile, when I brought up meeting and talking to Daniel at this party, she was completely up for it." I swallowed and stared at the pair. I could imagine what would happen in a few weeks if Annabeth decided to give him a shot. He'd be the one calling her Chase. He'd be the one running around trying to catch her. He'd be the one whose lips she touched. He'd get to be with her in every way that I wouldn't get to be. He was already a step ahead, at least she was _talking_ to him. I watched as Annabeth turned scarlet and mouthed what I presumed was a thank you. I wanted to walk right up to her, sling my arm around her shoulder, and then walk away. But that wasn't happening. I realized Piper left way too late, and soon, I was alone again.

"Percy, why'd you leave?" I groaned internally as Drew grabbed my arm once more and dragged me to her side.

"What do you want Drew?" I asked in frustration. I didn't feel good and I didn't know why. I tried to convince myself it was the mood I was in, but that wasn't the first thing that flashed in my mind. _The punch was spiked_. Drew's eyes grew big in front of me and she held on to my arm as she led me down a long hall way. Reyna's house was huge.

"I just want to spend time with you, Percy." She screamed. I held my hand up to my ear and cringed. She was starting to look blurry and too late I registered what was happening. She drugged me. She drugged the punch. I heard a sound but I didn't know what was making it, and then I was pushed into a hole in the wall. I think they call those doors.

"Why am I here?" I slurred as she shut the door. My head was thumping to the time of the music outside. Drew smiled widely with a sparkle in her eyes.

"I want you." Her hands smacked my chest and suddenly I was falling, falling down a rabbit hole. I landed on something soft and fluffy and the impact caused something to lurch in my stomach. I groaned as I felt something land on me and hold my arms down. I looked up and saw a distorted face.

"You're so hot Percy." I tried desperatley to get up, but my muscles were growing weaker and weaker by the second and I couldn't push Drew's weight off my body.

"I... need Annabeth."

"Shut up about Annabeth. Touch me, look at me." I was slipping away from consciousness.

"I need... her now. My head." I mumbled. Something sticky and wet touched my lips and I slowly realized she was kissing me. "No, Drew."

"Shut up. Just let me." She slipped her hands up my shirt and I heard that sound again. It sounded like Thalia's room door.

"Percy?" I raised my head and saw a blurry figure by the doorway. It was blonde.

"Gods, what the hell do you want Annabeth, can't you see we're busy?" Someone next to me shouted. I forgot who.

"Annabeth." But she was gone now, speeding away like a race car. I blinked and with every ounce of strength I had left, pushed myself off and stood. The person that had been next to me was speaking jiberish in the background but I continued, my legs wobbly and not yet simultaneous. I leaned against the wall for support and hobbled over to a more public area in a drunken like state. And then I was staring at the ceiling. I could hear someone rushing to me and then bright blue eyes staring at me from above.

"Percy! Gods, what's wrong?" It was a girl I think. She helped me defy gravity somehow and soon I was sitting on something that felt like leather. I think it was a couch. The person who I had presumed was a girl had black hair. She handed me something and I instantly drowned myself in it. Water. I grumbled a response to her question but it wasn't even english.

"Percy, what happened?" I shook my head and instantly regretted it. I could see part of my sight coming back and I begged her for more water which she happily supplied. I chugged it down like it was my life source. Every glass I drank cleared up my vision a little more each time. By the time I fully recuperated my sober state, an hour had passed. I rubbed my head and looked up at the girl. It was Thalia. My head was throbbing, but I felt like a million bucks compared to what I felt like an hour ago.

"What happened to you?" I groaned loudly and looked at my surroundings. I was in a fairly empty living room. The only other people that were there were passed out on the far end of the couch I was sitting on.

"I think I got drugged."

"What? Are you serious? By who?"

"Tanaka." I grumbled.

"Wow, seriously? That's crazy, you should probably call the cops on her." I nodded cautiously in agreement. The situation was hazy but I did remember one thing clearly. Annabeth had walked in the room. She'd walked in when Drew was trying to undress me. A horrific thought popped in my cloudy mind. Annabeth probably thought I was giving consent. She probably thought we were doing something! The realization hit me like a ton of bricks and I almost cried out loud.

"Oh shit. Shit shit shit."

"What? What is it?" I stood up far too quickly and I think I saw stars for a second. I let out a breath and ran my hand through my hair.

"Thalia, I think I need to go. I want to get a drink that won't be spiked. I'll be back soon." She met my eyes and looked me up and down in a concern filled manner.

"Are you sure that's the best idea? You've been drugged, you don't know if the effects have subsided yet."

"I'll be fine Thalia. I'm just going to McDonald's, I'll be back soon enough. Can you make sure to tell people not to drink the punch?" She nodded quietly and I headed for the door. As soon as I was locked safely in my truck, I started the engine and got on the road. I couldn't think clearly. I needed to take a break and breath. Now, the situation between me and Annabeth was even more screwed up, and this time it wasn't my fault. My head was pounding loudly. It felt like someone was hitting me with a hammer.

I was trying to process the events that had happened in the last couple hours as I got onto the highway. Drew Tanaka, one of the most popular girls in school, drugged me. She wanted me unconscious so she could apparently have her way with me. And then Annabeth... I groaned and turned up the radio. _Living on a prayer_ was currently playing on some unknown station, but I decided not to switch the station. I liked this song. Ahead of me, something was shining. There were two bright spheres that reminded me of the sun heading closer and closer. My eyes widened as I realized that the two bright spheres were headlights, and there was a car headed my way on a one way road. The last thing I remember as the oncoming truck collided with mine was thinking that Bon Jovi and screeching tires did not sound well together. And then everything turned red.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, before you get upset, I have to explain. Everything that happened in this chapter was completely necessary for the story. Especially the fight between Percy and Annabeth. The fight reveals a broken part of Percy that no one has read about yet, and opens up the mystery of his past girlfriend and what she did to him. As for the cliffy... Go ahead and scream, cuss me out, I deserve it. But I'll tell you that this is my longest chapter, and the one I've worked on the absolute hardest. Please, please, please. Please review for me. I'm begging. Until next time- ShyGal<strong>


End file.
